The two of us
by nudgebeast
Summary: Jeremy a 14 year old human boy, and Kate, a 15 year old anthro wolf. will these two make it out of this twisted and evil world alive. with the help of the fireflies and a rag tag two man squad to help them out, there odds look pretty good. but in this world where something can change in a heartbeat they will have to look out for each other. find out everything on The Two Of Us
1. Chapter 1

**A/N here we go guys the last of us knock off. This story will start out T, but might change to M in later chapters. Because it is T I will refrain from using explicit gore, for now. I hope you enjoy.**

Jeremy was pinned down by a jersey barrier, bullets whizzing by his head. He was pinned down by a group of hunters, who had already killed most of the group he was with to scavenge supplies. He was sure he was the only one alive if you didn't count the rest of the group 10 miles away still at camp. He was sure he wasn't going to make it out of this one with his life. The hunters were firing fully automatic weapons, even a mounted LMG. All Jeremy had was a hand crafted, unreliable semi-automatic weapon that used pistol ammo, as well as a military pocket knife. He knew he had to move, as the bullets were chipping away from the Jersey barrier, making the cover smaller and smaller as it ripped apart. Put if he were to move, he would have to be fast, very fast. He heard the LMG stop firing, obviously to reload. This was Jeremy's shot to move but he would still have to be careful of the regular M16's that most of the hunters carried. He shot up from his couching position like a bullet, running as fast as he could as bullets whizzed past his head.

He was about to get behind an old broken down car, but a round found his foot. He fell to the ground in pain, trying to crawl to the car as one of the hunters happily exclaimed that he got him. The LMG had reloaded by now, and continued to rain bullets down on the rusty car. He peeked his head through a busted window, seeing some hunters running towards his position with bats and other melee weapons. He aimed his semi-auto rifle at one of the hunters coming towards him, but had to shot back down into cover when a bullet hit the car really close to his head. On the left of a car a hunter came around the corner, his plank of wood cocked back and ready to swing. But Jeremy had fast reactions and was able to get a shot into his chest, making him drop his bat as he fell to the ground. A small pool of blood formed around the bearded hunter. But he wasn't dead as he heard him continue to wheeze as he tried to draw breath into his dying body.

He felt somewhat bad for the dead hunter, but he couldn't do anything now. He aimed through the window again, this time able to get a shot at a hunter in the back with a M16. The pistol round wasn't much damage through long range, and just wounded him as he fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest. He knew he needed a new gun if he hoped to make it out of this jam, and was constantly searching the ground for Mark who had a military grade sniper rifle. If he could locate the gun he could take out the LMG gunner with ease, but with it being pitch black because of there being no moon in the sky it was extremely difficult. He heard footsteps as more hunters got closer to the car. Luckily the LMG had to reload again, so Jeremy took his chances and stood up to get shots off at the approaching hunters.

There were five of them in total, two on the left and three on the right. He shot two on the right but had to reload. He turned around quickly and brought up his gun to stop a downward swing from a wooden bat. Then he kicked the hunter in the balls, making him drop to the ground. He flipped out his pocket knife and stabbed the man in the neck, before dodging another wooden bat swing from the second hunter on the left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the LMG reloaded and about to fire another barrage of bullets his way, not caring about the hunters near him that would most likely get hit as well. Jeremy dived for cover as the LMG started opening fire, hitting the two melee hunters that were near him.

As Jeremy sat behind another car, he saw Marks dead body on the road with the with the military sniper rifle by his side. He couldn't handle much more of the LMG as it started to tear apart this older car, some bullets going all the way through the car and missing him by inches. He got down low to the road and started crawling through the asphalt and broken glass to get the sniper rifle. He was able to grab the barrel and then pull the rest of the gun towards him. He pressed the switch and the magazine came out of the gun, showing that two of the four bullets were still in. he smiled as he sat back up against the car.

Now the only problem was to get to a new place without the LMG noticing so he could get a clean shot. He looked at two tires that had fallen off the car. He stacked them up against each other on the right side of the car and put his semi-auto rifle on top of the tires. This gave the allusion that he was trying to fire on that side and waited for the LMG to take the bait. Soon he started seeing more bullets on the right side of the asphalt as the rounds missed his gun. He gave it a few more seconds before he crept around to the left, getting closer to the LMG gunner. He got behind another Jersey barrier, only a few feet away from where he was pinned down at the beginning.

He aimed his weapon and was thankful for the light the LMG gave off to show the gunners face. He put his head on the side of the rifle, closing his left eye has he looked through the scope. He lined the crosshairs up with the man's cranium, and pulled the trigger. He wasn't ready for the massive kick, and it hurt his right shoulder badly. But he did hear a lack of LMG fire, which meant he hit his mark. It took the hunters a while to figure out what happened, before one of them climbed the ladder to the small balcony the LMG was one. The hunter obviously did not know where he was though, so even though his shoulder was screaming not to, he picked back up the rifle.

He aimed the gun again, now holding more tightly onto the gun as he aligned the crosshairs with the target. He fired again and hit his mark, still hurting his shoulder with the round. The hunter fell of the balcony, onto his fellow hunters down below. He saw a hunter watch the LMG gunner die though, and was able to track the bullet through the way that the other hunter fell. He pointed to his position, alerting his allies that he was at a different position. Now Jeremy was scared because he didn't have a gun, but at least they didn't know that.

After a few minutes though, they figured he didn't have a weapon. They stopped firing their weapons as the slowly started to walk towards him. 'Fuck' thought Jeremy as he knew it was all over; at least he gave a pretty good fight. That was until he heard lots of automatic rifles fire, but from the side he came from. He heard screams as the hunters were hit, falling down to the ground as they were shot. Then something came up to him, knelling near him. He couldn't really see, his vision was blurry because he probably broke his right shoulder on the first shot. It wouldn't be surprising since it was a rifle and he was only a 14 year old kid.

He could still hear though, and heard a female voice ask of he was alright. "I think my arms broken, and I can't really see well." "Alright" she said, "I'm going to get you on your feet and take you back to my group's base to get that arm properly looked at." Jeremy just nodded, grabbing the hand that helped him up. The weird thing about the hand was that he felt like a lot of fur instead of skin, but figured it was just some gloves. His vision was really giving out on him, so he had to be lead through the maze of wrecked cars as he heard the group that had saved him finish off the hunters. He could see general shapes, but since it was dark even the outlines of most shapes didn't show up to him anyway.

He heard someone walk up to them as she was still leading him. "Is he alright" came an old males voice. "Yes he's ok, maybe a broken arm but I don't think he can feel it at the moment." "Alright, Kate are you sure we should help this human." "He's a kid, besides he doesn't pose much of a threat anyway. We'll patch him up and let him heal and then send him on his way." The male gave a satisfied grunt, and then Jeremy heard him walk away. 'At least I'm safe, I think. And what's that about me being human, aren't they human to?' thought Jeremy as he was lead away from the battle ground.

**A/N so how did you guys like it? I worked really hard on this chapter and now I have to go finish my math homework. (What kind of teacher gives out homework on the first day of school?) I hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave a review; I am going to give up on Vors defeat. I really didn't have a lot of ideas in the first place and kind of hoped they would just come to me. Either way I'll see you all later, PEACE.**


	2. so she is a wolf

**A/N hello guys nudgebeast back with chapter 2. I'm already to Wright, got some nice music playing and all that good shit. I'll see you later and remember to review.**

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Jeremy as a horrible flimsy made cast was put on his arm. "Shut up, it doesn't hurt that much." "Yes it does Kate; if I could see you I would punch you right now." "I am helping you, you know that right?" "But it hurts like hell. Don't you have a painkiller or something?" "For the twentieth time, I don't know what a pain killer is. I'm new to all this new human stuff." "And why do you keep saying that. You're a human to right?" "No I'm not a human." "So what are you some weird alien or something." "I'm a wolf, for the last time." "No you're not its biologically impossible for you to be a wolf. You're standing on two legs and putting a cast on my arm." "When the infected bit us, it turned us to this. We can't control it. Why don't you believe me?" "I'll believe you when I see it Kate." "Well that shouldn't take too long… YOU WERE SHOT IN THE FOOT TO! Why didn't you tell me?" "Wha- I wasn't shot in the foot." "Oh really, so you just put a bullet into your foot on purpose. Now I'm going to have to dig this out." "NOOOOOOO!"

3 hours later, after Jeremy's surgery.

Jeremy laid in this room or whatever it was alone. His shoulder and foot were hurting like hell, but he was trying to ignore it. He was thinking about all the things Kate had told him. About her being a wolf and all. He still didn't believe her, but that would explain why the hand he had grabbed felt a little fuzzy. He really just wanted his vision to come back. He could live with the pain, but not seeing was terrible. If this kept up he would really have to get used to using his other senses, which he really didn't want to do. He figured that if he just slept, it would wear off. He hadn't slept since he was saved from the hunters, so now was as perfect of a time as any to get a few z's in before the morning.

4 hours later, when morning arrives.

Jeremy eyes opened slowly, showing a rocky ceiling above him. He turned over to the light at the expense of hurting his eyes. Once they adjusted he could see outside to a forest, trees everywhere. There were also little dens in the rock and dirt around the small clearing, with some tents in the middle. He knew he couldn't stand, so he just decided for Kate to come back. At least then he would be able to see if she was telling the truth or not. He turned back over, looking at the ceiling above him, seeing the roots that had broken through the roof. He tried to pass the time counting in his head. After he reached a thousand and no one showed up, he got extremely bored and aggravated.

He moved his body to a sitting position, on a doctor's bed. He looked at the cast on his arm, as well as his wrapped up foot. Blood was seeping through the bandage, which obviously wasn't good. He put his good foot on the floor, standing on it as he used his hands to keep him balanced on the bed. He slowly put his other foot down, not wanting to put much pressure on it. His felt the tip of his shoe touch the ground, and slowly started to put the rest of his foot down. Once his heel made contact, he cringed in pain. The pain was almost unbearable as Jeremy tried to not scream.

He limped forward, coming out of the den and into the light of early morning. "What are you doing out of bed" came Kate's voice from behind him. He turned around, seeing more of a camp and a golden wolf walking towards him. She was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt as she walked towards him. "Kate?" asked Jeremy as he squinted at her, thinking his eyes were just playing tricks on him. "Yes silly, are you feeling better yet?" "A little but my shoulder and foot still hurt." "Obviously" said Kate as he got closer to him. His eyes were clearly not playing tricks on him from this far away; maybe she really was a wolf. "Are your eyes working properly now?" "Yes" was all Jeremy said. "Well then" said Kate as she stood in front of him. "Believe me now?" "Yeah I do. Dam that's crazy" said Jeremy awed.

Jeremy traced her with his eyes. She had breasts and almost everything else that would define a human girl. She was slim, with a way to small shirt on. It showed some of her stomach and was pretty tight on her, which just made her oddly attractive. 'Attractive?' thought Jeremy. 'She's a wolf man, pull it together.' "So how did you become like this again?" "We were bitten, and we just became like this I guess." "That pretty dam cool. So everyone here is like you, an anthro wolf?" "Pretty much, the only ones who didn't get bit were my sister Lilly and her mate Garth. Any ways since you're up on your feet let's be getting you over to my parents den." "What for?" "So they can decide if they want to let you fully heal before we send you on your way. Ive been arguing with them about this since you came here. I don't want to send you out, especially not that you can barely walk."

Kate turned and started to walk away, Jeremy limping after her. "You need help back there" she asked as she pulled farther and farther away from him. "It would be nice" said Jeremy. Kate came back, letting him lean on her as they continued on their way to Kate's parents den. 'I really hope they at least let me heal up' thought Jeremy as the continued on their way. They walked up a small ramp, and entered a den. Jeremy saw a slightly lest golden colored female and a grey male. They were talking to a younger looking grey wolf before they turned to us hearing us walk in. "Oh the humans awake" said Kates obvious mother.

"I should go sir" said the younger wolf as he walked out of the den, avoiding eye contact with Jeremy. "Are you feeling better yet? My daughter Kate has been taking care of you since last night" said the older male. Jeremy was about to talk but was cut off by Kates mother. "And if you gave Kate a hard time or hurt her I swear I will-" "Now dear be nice to the human, I'm sure he couldn't really hurt Kate in the condition he's in anyway." "Now what were you going to say human?" "Well I was going to say that I am feeling better thanks to your daughter. And your names are?" "I'm Winston, and this is my mate Eve." "Well it's nice to meet you Winston and Eve." "Likewise" said Winston with a smile, while Eve seemed to just growl slightly.

"Now let's get down to business" said Winston. "Now Kate if you could meet up with Hutch, Garth, and Cando. There waiting for you to go hunting." "But dad I w-" "No buts Kate, you still have your duties. And don't worry I won't let your mother hurt him. Now get going before they get impatient." "Fine" said Kate with a sigh as she walked out of the den. "Now Human, do you have a name." "My names Jeremy" he said. "Well it's nice to meet you, please, sit." Jeremy very awkwardly sat down, because it was hard with a foot and arm not being able to help. "Now let's start talking about how long you will be staying with us" said Winston as he and Eve sat down across from him.

**A/N well there's chapter two I hope you like it. I am going to start writing chapter 3 right now so I see you all soon. Peace guys and thanks for the support.**


	3. Just the two of us now

**A/N whats up guys back with chapter 3 of the two of us. I hope you all enjoy.**

"And that's where most of the pack lives" said Kate pointing to a group of dens. "So what are the tents for?" "Just stuff that we find when scavenging, like the bandages that are on your heel." Jeremy nodded as he continued to look at all the wolves that were starting to get up, and go to eat the dead caribou that Kate had killed with her friends. "So how did the talk with my parents go? My mom wasn't to mean was she?" "No they were fine, agreeing to let me stay until I can handle myself." Kate smiled "Good, I would have been extremely mad at my parents if they made you leave when you could barely walk without help." "I can walk; it just hurts badly when I put a lot of pressure on it." "Well you wouldn't be able to fight either; your arm would stop you from reloading and everything."

They continued to talk about Jeremy's injuries as they passed the dens, but were stopped by a voice yelling Kate from behind them. They turned to see a pure white non anthro wolf running up to them. "Oh hey Lilly how are you?" "I'm good; I just saw you walking with the human and wanted to say hi. I'm Lilly by the way." "Well it's nice to meet you Lilly, Kate told me a lot about you." "So how's Garth doing, he didn't show up at the hunt today" said Kate. "Oh… hehe… uh that was my fault, I was kind of keeping him." "Why?" "Well… you know…" said Lilly as she blushed heavily. Jeremy caught on quickly, but it took Kate a little longer. But after she figured out, she was appalled. "Alright, next times just don't tell me, ok?" Lilly laughed as she said goodbye to Jeremy and started to walk away.

"It really took you that long huh" said Jeremy as they turned and continued to walk in the way they were going. "Well Lilly is usually very shy. I guess I just didn't see it coming." Jeremy nodded as they fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Kate asked if he was hungry. "Sure, what do you got?" "I just got caribou, Duh" said Kate plainly, turning around to where they had put the carcass. "Kate that's raw meat, I am not eating that stuff." Kate turned around confused. "Why not?" "Because its RAW meat, don't you have any chips or something? I don't want a dinner." "No we don't have chips, whatever those are. And what's wrong with raw meat, I don't see what the problem is." "Humans don't eat ra-." Jeremy was cut off by a very loud clicking noise.

"Clicker" Jeremy yelled/whispered as he used his left arm to pull Kate down into a crouching position, him following suit, or at least trying to. He assumed that Kate knew what a clicker was, because she didn't object and stayed deathly quiet. They saw it come out of some bushes on the right side of them. Kate looked at Jeremy as he put his finger to his lips. She nodded as they slowly started to back up, but Jeremy's hurt foot fell out from under him. He groaned in pain as his foot was re aggravated and he hit his head on the trunk of a tree. The clicker turned, knowing exactly where Jeremy and Kate were now located. Kate acted quickly, standing up and pulling the pistol from the holster on her jeans.

The clicker ran toward them at a frightening speed, but Kate had perfect precision and put two rounds cleanly into its head. It fell to the ground as birds left the trees, spooked from the sudden shots. Kate put the Pistol back in her holster and put her hand out for Jeremy to grab. He took a hold of it as she pulled him up. "You alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache. I'll be fine after a bit." Kate nodded then asked Jeremy a question. "Why would a clicker be this far into the forest?" "Some noise probably attracted it." "But they usually travel in small groups of like three or four, where do you think the others are."

Jeremy couldn't answer as they both heard loud screams and bullet rounds coming from the pack. A scarred look grows on her face as she turned and ran full speed towards the pack. "Wait for me Kate" he yelled. But it was already too late; she had disappeared through the tree line trying to get to the pack. "Dammit" he murmured to himself as he started to limp towards the pack. He was assuming it was bad, because the gunfire hadn't ceased. He was about 10 feet from the tree line when he heard a high pitched scream from behind him. He turned seeing about five infected running towards him. 'oh no' thought Jeremy as he turned and limped as fast as he could.

The first infected pushed him down to the ground as he landed on his broken arm, making him yell in agony. It flipped him over, trying to bight his neck. He punched it using his left hand, knocking it off of him. But there was four more, and they swarmed Jeremy. He struggled, trying to move a lot so they couldn't get a good bite. He kicked widely, finding purchase on two of the infected as he screamed hoping that Kate or someone would come back. He was able to roll over, knocking the other three off of him. He jumped to his feet, the adrenalin making the pain in his foot completely unnoticeable.

He took off like a bullet, running through the tree line not caring about the branches and other things that hit his face. He got through the tree line, coming to the pack. The only car that they had was on fire, and wolves were dead all over the place, with the occasional dead clicker and infected. He stopped in shock, but started running again as he heard the infected behind him catch up. One of the wolves on the floor had a pistol in its hand, and it didn't look like the wolf had a chance to use it. He took the risk and went to the floor, sliding over the grass as he grabbed the pistol with his right hand.

He was able to put his feet up and use his momentum to carry him to a standing position, using the skills that he used when in baseball. He turned, aiming with his left hand. It was difficult, but he was able to kill the five infected using the all twelve bullets in his clip. The infected fell dead, no other noise was heard as the forest became deathly quiet, except for the crackling of the fire from the car. He looked down to see Lilly dead by his feet, her guts spilling out of her stomach. 'Dam' thought Jeremy as he looked around at all the dead wolves, mauled to bits. 'Where is kate?' he said to himself as he started to walk towards Kate's parents den, hoping she would be there if she wasn't dead.

Along the way he walked passed tons of dead infected, as well as wolves that started to get more and more rare as he neared there den. He could hear faint crying from Winston and Eves den, and saw a lot of blood on the small incline that lead to it. The crying was obviously Kates. 'Oh no' thought Jeremy as he ran up the hill, looking in the den. Winston and Eve lay dead on the floor, as well as two infected, with Kate was crying next her parents. She was holding her mother's hand as she cried, making Jeremy even choke up a little bit.

He walked in, sitting down near Kate. She instantly clung to him crying in his shoulder and surprising him. But he didn't pull away, and instead held Kate, rubbing her back and trying and sooth her. "I'm so sorry Kate" he said as he rocked her back and forth. She continued to cry into his shoulder, letting all her tears wet Jeremy's shirt. He didn't mind though, because he also knew how it was to lose his parents.

Flashback, the first night of the infection.

"Mom, Dad" said Jeremy as he walked up the stairs, hearing banging coming from his parents room. He walked to the door, and opened it up slowly. His mom was on top of his dad, and at first Jeremy thought he walked in on something that would scar his life forever. It still did, but it wasn't what he thought. He saw his father bleeding from the neck, his mom eating his father's chest. Jeremy stood shocked, then flashed on the light thinking his eyes were deceiving him. But sure enough, his mom had killed and then started to eat his father. When he turned on the light, his mom turned towards him. She saw her bloody mouth and crazed eyes, before she jumped off of the bed and ran after him.

Jeremy turned and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the wooden knife holder on the counter. His mom also ran into the kitchen, and Jeremy started to cry for his mom to stop. But instead his mom tackled him to the ground. Luckily though, the way the knife was placed in Jeremy's hands, it stabbed though his mothers head when she tackled him. Jeremy threw the body off him, and looked at his mother's dead body. He started to cry, and stood up, walking back to the bed room. He reached under his parent's bed and pulled out his father's 45. He grabbed the clip and inserted it into the gun.

He walked out onto the street right in front of his house, and started walking down the street. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he was alone.

End of flash back.

"It going to be ok Kate, I promise." Kate looked up at him, staring into his eyes. She found comfort in them, and hugged Jeremy back, but not crying. She started to feel tired from all the crying, and ended up falling asleep in Jeremy's arms. He smiled a little and leaned his had back against the wall of the den. He couldn't really get up with Kate lying on top of him, so decided to rest as well. Hopefully no infected would come in the den while they were asleep. But right before he went to bed, he looked back down at Kate. He gave her a small kiss on the head. "Good night Kate" he said as he closed his eyes.

**A/N emotional chapter, eh. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave a review. By the way this story is going to be long as hell, so this is nowhere near the end. Also I am going to add an OC in a few chapters, but can't really think of any. So if anyone could give me a HUMAN OC that would be very much appreciated. Any way aging I hope you all enjoyed chapter three of The two of us. GUYS.**


	4. Moving along

**A/N what's up guys back with chapter 4. This story already has 200 veiws, dam. That's more than dead from within had in 4 chapter, thanks guys. Also MadGhost57 was kind enough to give me an OC that will be introduced in a few chapters, Thanks bro. Two more things before we start, Humphrey does not exist. Ppl were asking me why he wasn't in the story, just pointing it out. And the reason I didn't describe Jeremy is because I figured that you could make him who you want him to be, that's why. Anyway lets start chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy.**

Jeremy eyes opened slowly, yawning as he stretched his unbroken arm. He felt something warm and soft cuddling up against his chest. 'What is that' he thought as he looked down, seeing Kate. He then remembered what had happened last night, with the infected and the death of Kate's parents. He remembered how she had fallen asleep in his arms, and he decided to hit the dreams as well. She was still passed out, breathing softly with a slight smile on her face as she slept. 'Must be having a good dream.' He got up, being careful to not wake Kate and set her on the floor softly. Once he was standing he stretched his sore back, and walked outside. He stood on the small edge of Winston's and Eves den, and had a look of pure terror. He totally forgot to take into account that most of the wolves were just bit, not dead. And since the wolves were biologically human now, they were infected. Wolves just seemed to get an extra chance when bit, but in the end if it happened again, they turned.

He looked back in the den, seeing the pistol that Kate had used to kill the clicker in the forest. He went to grab it, but then noticed that it was right next to Eve. She wasn't mauled, just bitten in the neck. 'She's infected to!' he thought. But he needed the gun. He stepped over Eve, and grabbed the pistol. Then he ejected the clip. Letting it drop into his hands. It had 9 bullets, with 3 missing. The pistol was a USP.45. It wasn't the strongest, but it would do the job. He looked down at the dead Winston and Eve, lifting his foot above Eves face. He slowly touched her with her foot, but to his luck she didn't wake up and try to kill him. It didn't mean he was safe though, so he would have to keep an eye on them. He walked over to Kate, moving her a little bit farther away from her parents, before he walked back out of the den. This was not going to be fun, but he needed to do it.

He got low, trying his best to ignore the still ever noticeable pain in his heel. He crouch walked to a dead alpha wolf, which was mauled apart. The only thing noticeable was his face. It was the same alpha that Jeremy had seen when he walked into Winston and Eves den. By his body was a fully auto M4A1, with a clip that was lying down by the gun. He picked up both, checking that the mag had ammo. The clip was full, so Jeremy used his knees to hold down the gun as he stuck the clip in. he did it as quiet as possible, and luckily was not detected by any of the infected, yet. He put the pistol in between his jeans and boxers, and picked up the M4 with his left hand. It was a little heavy with one hand, but it wasn't too much of a deal. He was about to walk back up to the den, and wake up Kate and give her the M4, when he found more USP.45 ammo and a tactical pistol suppressor on another USP.45. He snuck over and grabbed both. Maybe he didn't even need to wake Kate; the suppressor would allow him to kill without being detected.

He snuck his way back up to the den, and stayed near the edge. He tightened the suppressor, and put 3 of the bullets in the extra mag into his current, now back with 12 rounds. He aimed, breathing slowly as he closed his right eye, since he had to shoot with his left hand. He fired a round, hitting an infected right in the head. It fell and the others didn't even notice. He did the same to the others, and only had a few left. He was about to shoot when he heard a growl behind him. He turned, seeing Eve and Winston coming after him, blindly fast. There was no time to aim and get off a good shot, so before he was tackled off the edge he looked and saw Kate was perfectly fine, still sleeping he threw the M4 at her, waking her up, and then he went over the edge.

He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Winston had landed a few feet away, getting the attention of the other infected in the area. But Eve was right on top of him, and grabbed his broken arm as she opened her mouth for a bite. Her mouth closed, and Jeremy thought it was over for him. But then Kate came, using the M4 to put a bullet right in her ear and get stuck somewhere in her head. The blood splattered all over Jeremy as she fell dead on top of him. Kate went to help, but then had to focus on her father and other infected that were now running after her. She shoots her father point blank, his head snapping back with such force from the shot that his neck broke.

Then she side stepped, avoiding a nasty right hook from an infected that used all of its weight so it went passed Kate and fell on its feet. She used the back of her gun to but another infected in the face, the shoulder part going into its mashed up head. While she was doing this she turned the rest of her body, and was right in position to shoot the infected that was past her when she pulled the gun back to her. She fired three rounds, two in the chest and one in the head. The rest were fairly easy, and she took them out with not much trouble. Once the last one dropped to the floor, she turned to go help Jeremy who had taken Eves body off of him.

But a ball was thrown right in front of Kate, and it exploded into a cloud of gas. They both looked to the right, seeing a huge bloated human infected. "Bloater, fire is its weakness; find something to burn the guy!" Kate nodded, running to the other side of the camp to find something while the bloater focused on Jeremy. 'I'm bit anyway buddy, come at me' thought Jeremy as he smiled slightly. The bloater seemed to read his thoughts, and started to run after him. It swung an arm, trying to get a hold of Jeremy. But he was able to dodge and then punched the bloater in the side. It hurt like hell, because of the armored plates on his back. He backed up, clenching his fist to try and take away the pain.

That's when he noticed that he still had his pistol in between his jeans and boxers, and pulled it out. He aimed at the bloaters head and fired off the last rounds in the clip, all of them hitting its face. It barley even flinched and ran back after him, completely determined to kill him. But right before he was close enough to grab him, he erupted into flames. Kate had found a piece of wood and put it to the car fire that was still slightly burning, then had ran back and chucked it at the bloater. Because the bloaters skin and gas clouds were so flammable, his entire body was covered in flames after a few good seconds.

Kate was breathing heavily, tired out from the running. "You ok?" asked Kate as she walked towards him. Jeremy smile sadly, "Nope." "What do you mean" she said as she quickened her pace towards him. "I'm bit" he said sadly. Kate gasped in shock. "No… No no where?!" "My broken arm" he said as she grabbed his arm, adding lots of pain. She stood there, looking at the bite mark. Then she face palmed, and looked back up at him. "Did you happen to check if the bite actually went through the cast?" "OH… uh… haha" He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Are you kidding me?! I thought you were dead" she said as she hugged him. "Well, some one seems to care a whole lot about me, huh?" Now it was Kate's turn to be slightly embarrassed. "N-no I just didn't want to be alone, that's all." "Huh, sure" he said with a chuckle. Kate punched him in his left arm, and then laughed slightly as well.

"So what do we do now" asked Kate. "We take anything that we can, and leave." "Just like that, are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure; more of those things will show up. Let's just go back to the city, once I get my Barings of where we really are I can get us going in the direction of my old group." "Alright" said Kate as they split up around the camp, scavenging for anything useful. Jeremy took the side where the dead infected were so Kate didn't have to look at her parents were. As he searched he found a black girls shirt on the floor. It was bigger than the one that Kate had on, which was too small. He decided to grab this shirt and any others for Kate.

Jeremy also found more ammo for Kates M4 and his USP.45, and a few fragmentation grenades. He hoped Kate was having the same luck with finding stuff, little did he knew that she had found absolutely nothing. She had found no food, no ammo, and no clothes. It was all destroyed, and it really demoralized Kate to see everyone she had ever known be dead right in front of her. She saw Hutch and Cando, Garth and Lilly. Tears were filling her eyes. Why did they all have to die, why? None of them deserved this; none of them deserved any of this at all. She started to hear a weird noise as she continued to walk. She turned, seeing Lilly almost like she was having a seizure.

"What the…" said Kate to herself as she watched her sister's body go crazy. Then she stood, her fur all brown with dirt and with dried up blood. She looked up at Kate, her teeth blood red as she SMILED at her. Her eyes were red, and she was blinking like crazy, almost as if she couldn't control herself. "H-hi sis, m-miss m-me?" Kate dropped her gun in fear. Her sister slowly started to walk towards her, every step creating a bloody paw print on the burnt grass. Then Lilly left her feet, jumping straight towards her, her teeth aiming right for her neck. Right before she reached Kate, a loud bang was heard, and Kate was tackled to the floor. She expected her life to end right there, but all she did was fell a warm liquid spill onto her.

She looked up, seeing Jeremy holding his USP.45 straight at her. She looked down, and saw Lilly with a hole in her head from the bullet. "Wha- What just happened?" "I don't know what that was, you ok though Kate?" She nodded, and Jeremy came to help her up, pushing Lilly off her. "Ready to go" he asked. Kate just nodded. He smiled at her, trying to provide comfort as they walked away from the combined packs home. And everything that Kate had ever really known.


	5. Avenged sevenfold and bonding

**A/N. Ladies and gentlemen good evening. MadGhost57's OC will appear in chapter 7, so wait for that. Anyway I hope like always that you all enjoy. Also I put the intro of a song in this story, it could be in the A/N or in the story, first one to find it gets a cookie(;**

The city was a good 10 or so miles in front of them, and Jeremy and Kate were walking on the highway. They had been on this highway since they left Kates pack, which was really hard on her. Jeremy could tell that she was trying to hide her emotions, trying to act tough. It was bad for her to keep all her emotions bottled up, but every time Jeremy would try to help her, she would just push him farther away. She really didn't want to talk, and they were walking in dead silence. Jeremy was a guy who hated that, and always needed noise. To fall asleep well, he would usually listen to music, that's how bad he needed a constant noise and how he hated the dead silence. Kate had put on the shirt that Jeremy had gotten her though, so it was a start.

"Kate?" he asked, wanting more than anything to at least get some sort of conversation going. "Hmm" was all she responded with. But hey, at least she DID respond, it was a start. But he was so caught of guard that now he didn't know what to say. 'Think of something quick!' he thought. "Um… I was wondering, since you pretty much a human in a wolves body, how old are you?" Kate looked over at him, with a smile. Maybe she was glad that he didn't try and talk about the pack. "I was two in your human years when I turned, well a little bit older. So at the current moment, I would be 15, you?" "Your one year older than me, but my birthday is in three months so I'll be 15 years old myself soon." She nodded, and to his relief continued to talk.

"My father was 60, my mom was 57." Kate turned to Jeremy, tears in her eyes. "I really miss them, and not just my parents. I miss my sister Lilly, and all of my friends to." 'Oh that's right,' thought Jeremy. 'Lilly was her sister, and I shot her right in the head, right in front of Kate. But she was going to eat her, and she did shoot her dad in the face.' "Are you sure you're alright Kate, I just want to help you, that's all." She nodded slowly. "I know it's just, hard to lose your parents, you wouldn't know what I was going through." "Kate, I know exactly what you're going through, I saw my mom eat my dad, and then she tried to kill me. How do think I felt back then, because I assure you it was exactly the same as what you're going through" said Jeremy with a hint of anger at the end.

She turned, looking at him with a shocked face. "Whe… when did that happen?" "At the beginning of the infection, and for a while I was surviving by myself. Then I found this group, who took me in. a week later I was selected for a run and that is where you came in." "I-I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't know." "Its fine, come on and let's find a car to sleep in, it's getting really dark." "A car" she asked confused. "Shouldn't we just find a building, or maybe a gas station?" "Who knows how long that can take, besides we don't want to be moving around at night. Let's just find a spacious SUV or something and we will start back up in the morning, cool?" "Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing, we'll be venerable in a car." "Trust me, I've done it before."

A little while later they found a white van, a Honda. It was in good condition, no blood and it smelled clean, which was what they were really looking for at this point. They checked for any infected in the back seats and trunk, but they were both empty. "Alright Kate, let's hope this works." He pulled the handle of the front door, and hoped not to hear an alarm. Thankfully, they were met with pure silence. They both took a heavy sigh of relief. "After you" said Jeremy as he let her climb in, and sit in the passenger seat. That's when Jeremy got in, and pulled the handle to lean his seat back. "How did you do that?" "There should be a handle on the side of your seat, pull it and lean back." Kate nodded, and used her paw to look for the lever. She found it pretty quickly, and soon was lying down like Jeremy.

After a few seconds, Jeremy sat back up. "What's wrong" asked Kate, sitting up as well. He opened up the glove box on Kate's side, and found some Keys. 'This probably won't work' thought Jeremy as he stuck the keys in the ignition. He turned, and started the car. It didn't have any gas, but still turned on. Jeremy smiled, and went back in the glove box. He pulled out a CD case, and pulled the zipper to open it up. He looked at the CD's that were in, and found an AX7 CD. 'YES!' thought Jeremy excitedly. He stuffed the CD into the slot, and all that was heard was silence. Then a loud Girl scream pierced the quiet, until a guitar and drums started playing and Jeremy knew it was his favorite song. The song was called SCREAM and Jeremy instantly turned the dial to turn it a little louder, hoping no one besides Him and Kate could hear it.

He lay back down and smiled at Kate, who smiled back. "I have heard this singer before" said Kate happily. "You listen to music?" "All the time, and this is my favorite singer, AX7." "You mean your favorite band?" "Huh?" "It's a band, and that's the name, AX7." "Whatever" said Kate. "I still like it." "Good, because I like it to." Kate smiled, and then turned around to go to sleep. But after a few minutes, with the album going half way through, Kate called his name quietly, almost a whisper. "Yes Kate" he said. "Do… do you um… would you mind if I slept with you again?" "Uh… sure" said Jeremy, a little embarrassed. Kate said thank you and moved over to his seat, digging her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight" said Kate softly. "Goodnight to you to" he responded. Before he closed his eyes, he looked down at Kate, knowing she was still awake but he didn't care, as he gave her a kiss on her head like he had the night before.

**A/N looks like Kate and Jeremy are starting to bond, huh, well I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all later. Also sorry for the shorter chapter, this is the shortest one I have written for this story. I have to go to my dad's to day so I have to pack, but see you later.**


	6. just trying to help

**A/N what's up guys, this is chapter 6. Now this story is going to be put into the M section today because of the following: lots of cursing, very detailed lemon, and because it probably should have started in the M section to be honest. If any of you don't want to read the Lemon, I will leave a warning on where it will show up and you can skip it, if not you can just sit back and enjoy. **

Jeremy woke up with sweating heavily, having a bad dream about his parents. He took a couple of big breaths, and looked down. He expected to see Kate there, but she wasn't. CD had restarted, and was playing Nightmare. It was just turning morning, the clouds a bright orange color. He looked back, in the two rows of seats that the Honda had. He saw Kate, cleaning her M4 and checking the mags to make sure they were good. He also smelled a sweet and very strong smell coming from her. "Hey Kate" said Jeremy, making her Jump a little. "Are you wearing some perfume or something?" Kate giggled nervously. "Uh… yeah that's it, if found it in the bag that was back here. It was the only thing in though and the Perfume is gone so I throw them out." Jeremy nodded, and stretched. "You want to get moving." "Yeah that would probably be a good idea, I need some fresh air" said Kate as she climbed in to the front and went out the passenger door. 'She's acting a little unusual, maybe she was embarrassed about asking to sleep with me last night' thought Jeremy.

He turned off the car and took the CD out; never know when you'll find another working car. He grabbed his M4, one he had found lying on the road yesterday, and headed out of the car. Kate was already walking down the high way. "Kate wait up!" yelled Jeremy as he hurried to catch back up with her. She stopped and waited for him, while he jogged up to her. "What was that for?" "Sorry I just… I uh… just want to keep moving, that's all." She turned and continued to walk towards the city. 'Weird' he thought as he walked behind her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Fine" was all she said back. "Kate you know you can tell me what's up, right? You know I will help with whatever it is." "I don't know if you would want to with this. Look I just want to be left alone for it a bit." Jeremy was about to try and help her, but she cut him off. "Please?" she asked. Jeremy gave up, and let Kate walk a little more out in front.

He really hated when Kate kept stuff from him. For the time being they were all that they had, and they needed to trust each other. But he was smart enough not to ask her aging to tell him what was bothering her so much. He didn't want her to not like him that would just ruin the fact that they were a team, and they might start to grow apart and not help each other out, which could be fatal in the kind of world they now live in. So he let her have her privacy, and try to let her sort everything out. But he had a weird felling that this problem concerned him.

45 minutes later, only a few hours out from the city, about noon.

Jeremy really hated the silence, and Kate had still not dropped back or would allow him to come up with her. He decided he had enough, and went to go see what the dam problem is. He walked up to her, and grabbed her on the shoulder, turning her around. "Kate you really need to tell me what's up, I just want to help you." She looked into his eyes, and Jeremy saw something that he really quiet could not explain. Then she grabbed him and flung him up against a white semi-truck, pinning him against it. "Whoa there! Chill out Kate I'm just trying to help you." "I know you are, so I'm going to let you." "Oh, well then in that case can you let me go?" "No" she said, still holding him up against the truck.

"No? Then how am I going to help you?" "You'll see" she said as she looked him in the eyes. 'what the he-' Jeremy was cut off from his thoughts when Kate put her lips up against his. To say that Jeremy was surprised was an understatement. At first he tried to get her away, but his defense slowly broke. She moaned in the kiss, still pining him against the truck. She slowly pulled away after a good 10 seconds. "Well that was… uh… nice" said Jeremy as she kept her face near his, still not letting him go from the truck. "Oh, it's just getting started." She said as she plunged them back into a deep passionate kiss. She used her paws and attacked the belt that hung up his jeans, getting it down rather quickly. Jeremy tried to stop it, since they were right in the open. But Kate would have none of it, and soon had Jeremy's pants around his feet.

She then went for his boxers, and had them down in a few seconds as well. She disconnected from the kiss and instantly started to suck on Jeremy's somewhat hard dick. It stood up to attention rather quickly, and Jeremy soon started to moan quietly. She deep throated his dick, while using one of her paws to jerk herself off. Since this was Jeremy's first time, he got close to his breaking point pretty quickly. "Kate… im about to…" he couldn't finish his sentence as his load exploded into Kate's mouth. She was surprised, but swallowed all of it. After that was finished, Jeremy bent down and picked Kate up, making her squeal in surprise. He brought her over to KIA optima, and set her down on the hood of the car. He kissed her, while plunging his fingers into her tight pussy.

She moaned heavily in the kiss, both because of the pleasure she was feeling in her lower region and because Jeremy was an excellent kisser. He continued to slam three fingers in and out of her, her juices soaking his fingers as he did it. She got close to her breaking point quickly as well because it was also her first time. She tried to warn Jeremy, but couldn't really speak because she was still locked in a very passionate kiss with Jeremy. But he was able to get the message, and speed up with his hand. She gripped the grill of the car tightly as she let out a muffled scream of pleasure. She had reached her climax and her cum was now all over his hand. They disconnected from the kiss, Jeremy smirking a bit.

Kate was breathing heavily, trying to recover. But Jeremy had other plans. He gripped her slender hips and pulled her closer to him, his tip poking her entrance. He looked at Kate, who nodded for him to continue. He nodded back, and slowly entered her. At first she moaned in pleasure, but when he was meet with a barrier, which he broke, she started to whimper in pain. Once his full length was inside of her, he stopped to let her get used to the feel. It took her a few minutes, and through those minutes Jeremy was trying to take her mind off the pain by kissing her. She asked him to continue a little while later, and Jeremy started to rock his hips against hers. She moaned loudly every time he pulled out, and every time he pushed in.

She was still gripping the grill of the car tightly, her entire body rocking every time he slammed into her. Her breasts were also shaking up and down along with her body, which was really turning him on. A bit of pre started to come out, and it lubricated his dick nicely, and allowed him to go even faster. Kate was now screaming his name, she was extremely close to her breaking point. Even though both were close, the both tried to hold it in, increasing the pleasure that surged through them with every hump that Jeremy gave. "I-I'm going to cum, shit Jeremy keep going, AHHHHH!" she screamed as she came, her juices completely soaking Jeremy's dick and lower region.

This was enough to send Jeremy over the edge, and he erupted inside her, filling her to the brink. Both of them were breathing heavily, and sweating heavily to after all they just did. Jeremy fell on top of her, while she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" said Kate through pants. "No problem, just ask if you ever need any more 'help'." She giggled, and then went to sleep, even though it was still early. Jeremy decided that they should just head back to the Honda and spend one more night there. He grabbed his and Kates undergarment and pants, throwing them around his shoulder. He did the same with the M4's, thankful for the straps that both guns had. Then he picked Kate up, he naked body pressing against his shirt. He put his pants back on and started to walk back to the Honda with a smile on his face. If Kate ever had another 'issue' to deal with, He would defiantly be there to help.

**A/N well… what did ya think. Did I need more detail on the lemon? Either way I hope you enjoyed, this was supposed to be out sooner but I had stuff to do half way within the chapter so I hope you understand the delayed update. Also I would like to say thank you to hydro the wolf for giving me an idea for a new group of hunters, called the scavengers. They will defiantly be used in this story, and might be the place where both Madghost57's and Hydro's OC's end up. Thank you all so much for reading, PEACE. **


	7. The scavangers

**A/N what is up my ppl! I hope you all enjoy and remember to follow, fav, and review. **

Both Jeremy and Kate woke with a start, hearing a knock at the window. Kate was on top of Jeremy, and both of them were asleep. So when Kate woke up, she had her naked body lying on top of Jeremy. They both turned to the window, seeing a man in a hood. The man motioned for them to roll down the window. Jeremy was hesitant, not wanting to put him or Kate in danger. "Jeremy" Kate whispered. "what?" he asked, hearing a bit of fear in her voice. "Look around the car, there everywhere." Sure enough, they had the Honda surrounded, so there was no getting out of this one. "Just stay calm" He said to her as he reached his hand out for the window control. She slapped his hand away. "They will kill us, don't open it" she whisper/yelled. The man outside the window was starting to get impatient, and knocked again, louder this time. Jeremy turned to her. "I'm not going to roll it down all the way, just a crack so we can speak, ok?" She nodded, and let Jeremy go for the controls. He rolled down the window, just a hair.

"What do you want" said Jeremy the second he opened it. "Just want to talk" said the man innocently. "Then put your weapon down and we can talk." "You, my friend, are not in a position where bargaining is an option. Just get you and her out of the car, and will talk." "Why not in here" said Jeremy, still not ready to give up the safety of the car. "The man was obviously getting impatient, but another voice entered the conversation. "Look, were not going to hurt you", said another man. "Yeah right" said another voice. "That is a wolf right there, and I can smell it. She let this _human_ enter her. I'm going to teach her a lesson." "Shut up Mitch" said the man at the window. "Look, I promise I will keep him at bay. He's just a little mad that one of his kind decided to mate with one of us." "Wait, you're a wolf?" asked Kate. The hooded figure nodded, and then threw his hood back, revealing a middle aged brown furred wolf, with his teeth slightly bared.

The man drew Jeremy and Kate's attention back to him by knocking on the window again. "My name is John, John black." John also threw his hood back, revealing a young man with black hair and deep blue eyes. Then he pointed to the other man that had talked, and he threw his hood back as well. "This is my second in command, Logan" said John. The man smiled at them. He was a little taller than John, and looked a tad bit younger to. He had light brown hair and a darker shade of brown eyes. He was also muscular, just like John. "And lastly, this is my younger brother Luke." A younger version of John appeared behind the hood. He couldn't have been more than Kate's age. He didn't speak, but he did flash a small smile.

The only one who didn't seem nice was Mitch, who still looked disappointed in Kate. "Now" said John. "If you could please step out of the car. We promise we won't hurt you, isn't that right Mitch" he said while giving a warning look over in his direction. Mitch grunted and walked away, towards the city and the KIA where Jeremy had 'helped' Kate out. Jeremy got out and then closed the door, since Kate still had to put on her clothes. She appeared a few seconds later, with both M4's around her shoulder. "I'm not going to lie, you two look like you can handle your self's. We would be honored to have you along with our group; this is just a small part of us. We have a warehouse in the city, and that's where we have been held up. If you would like to join…" Jeremy looked over at Kate, then back at John. "Sure, as long as Mitch stays as far away from Kate as possible." "Deal" said John with a slight smile.

3 hours later, in the city and a mile away from the scavenger's base.

"Yeah, my dad is a little nuts at times, but he's a good man" said Luke as he, Kate and Jeremy were talking behind the rest of the Scavengers. "hehe… Kates mother here was a nut job to, she was crazy" said Jeremy with a chuckle, earning a punch from Kate. Luke laughed to, and was about to add more on his dad when a loud bang was heard, and Mitch fell to the floor dead with a blood pile forming around him. "Shit! Everyone get down now!" yelled Logan as they all found a piece of cover. John and Logan were by a red car, to banged up to tell what it was, While Jeremy, Luke, and Kate had taken cover by some rubble from a fallen building. "Where the hell is he" said Jeremy in a whisper, the entire world seemed to get deathly quiet after the first shot. Another shot was fired, hitting the rubble that Jeremy, Kate and Luke were hiding behind. "Shit" yelled Jeremy as he got lower.

John looked at Logan, trying to think of something to at least save his brother, and everyone else if able to. Another shot was fired, again going after the three behind the rubble. John looked over at Logan. "We have to get the kids out of here." "There not kids, they can easily handle themselves, so there as equal as us, besides we all want to get out of here." "But what do we do?" "We wait" said Logan plainly. "Wait, what exactly are we waiting for." A sound of pain broke the gap of silence between the shots, and then heard something fall from very high up. "That" said Logan as they found the source of the screaming and saw a hunter sniper getting ripped apart by an infected. "Well, that was convenient, but now we need to move before they find us" said John.

"TO LATE!" Jeremy yelled as Kate threw him one of the M4's and both him and Kate started lighting up the infected that had came from behind them. Luke pulled out his Glock, firing at the infected as well. "Lets go" yelled Logan, making Jeremy, Kate and Luke run while still shooting behind them at the ever approaching infected, who were definitely faster than them. "There" said Luke, pointing to the warehouse they used as a base. They also had constant snipers on watch, so when they saw Logan, John and Luke they started to shoot at the infected, trying to cover their advance. They all made it past the warehouse door and it shut behind them, the snipers on the roof left to deal with the remaining infected from a safe distance.

Everyone was breathing heavily, with their hands on their knees. Once they all caught their breath, Logan led the way into the dark warehouse. They reached a door, and Logan opened it through a control panel on the side. It opened up, revealing what looked like a small city, with people everywhere chatting and laughing, with a select few working on individual tasks. "Here we are, home sweet home" said John, walking in. "Everyone!" he shouted. Once everyone was looking at John, he turned to Kate and Jeremy. "Say hi to our new members" Said John with a smile, and earning a small cheer from everyone else. Jeremy looked at Kate, and said, "Looks like we got a new home."

**A/N thanks guys for the OC's, as Luke, Logan, and John are not mine. So again thank you to the respected owners of them. Also I would like to point something out that I forgot to add. Kate and Jeremy discovered that Jeremy just had a really badly dislocated arm and not a broken arm. So they were able to fix it before the lemon and that why I didn't mention anything about Jeremy's arm. Thanks for reading, and ill see you later.**


	8. a little rage, a little fun

**A/N what is up guys sorry for not updating yesterday I'm dealing with some emotional stuff. My dad is in the military and is being deployed for a year, so that's going to be a little rough. Either because of this absence this chapter is going to be extra long and I'm going to try and make it 3000 words. But I guess I better start writing now because this author note has already taken up to eighty words at this point so yeah, I hope you all enjoy. Oh and 1 more thing, sorry Hydro your completely right it was Kyle and not Luke sorry man. Its just that the other ppl who wanted OC's in the story had an account and shot me a PM about it but you put yours in the review so I didn't have it readily available so I hope your ok with Kyle. Any way lets start because this has now taken 161 words.**

Jeremy and John were walking down a hallway in a warehouse. The scavengers were smart and were able to connect this small group of about 6 warehouses together with custom built hallways leading from entrances and exits. They were in the last warehouse, number six that was used for food. They said they had smashed the windows in the top of the warehouse and had used it as a garden, supplying dirt and grass on the cement floor to make it suitable for growing plants. Apparently Jeremy's first job was in this warehouse, and John was taking him to it. They got to the end of the make shift hallway and opened a door, revealing what really was a miniature farm, just missing a barn and animals. "This is where your first job was. Now I did say you looked like you can handle yourself so you will start going on runs with us soon but for now I will start you out with something easy, like Kate." John had given Kate a easy job, she just had to help out with the cleaning of the mess hall in warehouse 3 and then she was off for the rest of the day.

"Alright John, so what is my job exactly?" "Oh yeah your job is to mow all the grass surrounding the plants with that mower over there." "WHAT! By myself. The grass is like a mile high, and the warehouse is a mile long. Going back and forth will take me hours upon hours!" "Don't be such a bitch, and yes you have to do it by yourself." He patted Jeremy on the back, "Good luck kid." John walked away, going back through the make shift hallway leaving Jeremy alone. He sighed and walked over to the mower. He checked for gas, and there was none in it. That meant that he would have to find a can of gas before he even started. He found it rather quickly. It was in a red gas container on a wooden shelf nearby. He grabbed it and headed over to the mower. He poured in the gas and pressed the little button to get gas in. then he went to the back of the mower and held down the handle. He started it up, somewhat angry that Kate got the easiest job in the world while he had to mow about six miles worth of grass.

He started trimming the grass, extremely pissed off. He bet Kate was already done with her job and was sitting down, relaxing and having a grand ol' time. He was told before he even knew what his job was that there would be no brakes because it had to get done today. Jeremy didn't even go 3/4th of a mile into his first run before he wanted a drink, sweating like crazy. But instead he slaved away, mowing and mowing as his entire shirt was completely covered in sweat, the shirt about ten shades darker because of the water that his body produced by working. He was finished his first mile in about 45 minutes, and had 5 more miles of this to go, as well as being careful not to run over the plants. And so he could get in between the plants, he had to use a weed whacker. To finish it all off, he had to use a blower to get all the grass away from the rest of the plants. This was going to be a while.

Jeremy had started work at about 10am. He was walking back to warehouse two where the sleeping quarters were at about 6 in the afternoon. He had slaved away for hours, being the only one in warehouse six the entire time, not even Kate stooped by. He was tired, sweaty and downright pissed the hell off. He was especially mad at John though. "I'll give you an easy job my ass" he said angrily as he got into the fifth warehouse, for storage. There wasn't a lot of people in warehouse five, and the people that were in there just ignored him. He got to warehouse four, a shooting range where they would teach the kids about self defense and guns, as well as just a place to practice. Then he reached the third warehouse, smelling the sweet aroma of freshly made steak and hamburgers.

He walked to the front of the warehouse and got in line for food. All Jeremy had was two strips of bacon for breakfast this morning, and after slaving away for hours he was fucking hungry. He really had no patience, and started complaining to the people around him at how slow the line was moving. When he finally reached the table to receive food, there was no steak, just some sloppy hamburgers. Jeremy was in the mood for a steak, and it just increased his anger when he found out they were all gone. He grabbed a hamburger and a bottle of water and left to find a table to sit at. He looked to the right to see Kate, Luke, Logan and John all talking and laughing at a table, with one extra seat. He wanted to go join, but was still so pissed off. But as he continued to look around, he noticed none of the other tables looked to friendly or had his type of people. So he slowly made his way over to the table that they were sitting at.

He sat down; the closest seat next was next to Logan. He sat down, earning a warm hearted hi from Kate. But he didn't answer, both because he was angry at Kate for at least not checking in on him, and because he was just to plain tired. "Jesus, you smell man" said Logan, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group. "Yeah, and your shirt looks like you were hit by a hurricane" said Luke, also making everybody now burst out laughing. Jeremy was barely able to contain his rage, and was trying as hard as possible to not explode in a fit of anger. But unfortunately, Logan had one more comment to add. Jeremy didn't even hear it all that well but he heard his name and a few lines of a joke and everybody else started to laugh, again. He stood up, pushing his chair back and grabbing his quarter eaten hamburger.

He chucked the burger, sending all of its contents straight towards Logan. It hit him in the face, splattering Mayo and Ketchup all over everyone else who was sitting at the table besides Jeremy. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed in complete rage. He turned on John, ready to wipe that smug smile of his face. "AN EASY FUCKING JOB MY ASS, YOU CAN JUST GO FUCK YOURSLEF!" Then he looked over at Kate. "AND YOU, I WAS SLAVING AWAY FOR HOURS, DESPERTLAY IN NEED OF HELP AND YOU KNEW DAM WELL WHERE I WAS. BUT INSTEAD YOU DECIDED TO SIT ON YOUR ASS AND TALK TO THESE ASSHOLES." And finally he turned to Logan. "AND I COULD GO WITHOUT SOME SMART ASS JOKES FROM YOU. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU MOW THAT SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A GARDEN WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE YOU WERE HIT BY A HURRICANE!" The room got deathly quiet, everyone staring shocked at Jeremy.

He took a few deep breathes, and grabbed his seat and pulled it back up to the table. He sat down as everyone else at the other tables awkwardly went back to their conversations, all though most of them were now directed towards him. Everyone at the table he was at left to go wash off, all except Kate. She still sat there with a shocked expression, both because of the hurtful words Jeremy said to her and his outburst of rage at a few jokes. Instead of leaving she grabbed a napkin from her tray and cleaned herself off a bit, before she scooted her seat closer to Jeremy. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, putting a paw on his back. She knew that he probably needed help after being gone for so long; she just got caught up in her own world. Jeremy had every right to be angry with her and everyone else. "Just fine" Jeremy muttered as he sat in the chair just staring down at the ground.

"Do you want the rest of my burger since yours is now a part of Logan's hair" she asked, trying to lighten the mood with a small joke. She saw him giggle slightly, but he stopped the giggle almost as quickly as he started it. "I guess" he said as she handed him the tray. He ate extremely fast, almost as if he had been starved. She really did feel bad for Jeremy as he ate, especially since they had to ration food so everyone was only allowed on tray of food so Jeremy still was starving after he ate the rest of Kate's burger. "Thank you" said Jeremy as he rubbed his face with a napkin. "I'm sorry Jeremy" she said as she rubbed his back slightly, trying to make him feel better. "It's alright; it was very immature of me to act like that. I was just really mad that I had to mow the entire thing by myself." Kate understood why he would be so mad, as John had given them a tour and Kate had seen the garden grass.

"Come on" she said as she got up. "Let's go get some rest, and I'll do your work for you tomorrow." "You don't have to do that" said Jeremy as he followed Kate, everyone getting quiet again as Jeremy left the warehouse. "Then at least let me help you when I'm done with my work." "Alright" he said as they walked down the hallway. Kate smiled as they walked to the living quarters. The hallway between warehouse two and three were really large, so Kate and Jeremy would be walking for the next 5 to 10 min. "So… how was your day" asked Jeremy, trying to escape the awkward silence since he was no longer mad. "Good, after my job I hung out with Luke most of the day. He's my age and just between me and you, I think he likes me." Jeremy for some odd reason got all defensive.

"Well he better not try anything." "Oh and why not." "Because you're mine-uh..." But it was already too late, and Kate smiled at him. "Oh so I'm yours now, is that right?" "I didn't mean it in that way… I just-uh…" "It's alright; I fell the same way about you anyway. And I told him that." "Really, you feel the same way?" She giggled "Really." Jeremy felt a hell of a lot better now, and him and Kate started to hold hands as they walked down the hallway. "I guess I should have known, I mean you pretty much raped me" he said with a smirk. "No I just seduced you, there's a difference." They both laughed as they entered the second warehouse. They had built rooms with wood and other materials, putting blankets down in each room as a sort of mattress. They also had enough space for a small dresser to hold personal belongings. Both Kate and Jeremy shared a room, but even though Jeremy was tired he felt he owed everyone else an apology for the way he acted towards them.

The first one he walked over to was John, who was getting ready for bed just like his little brother Luke. "Hey John, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted back in the mess hall." "No dude It was my bad, I just wanted to see if you would actually do it. Tomorrow I was going to give Kate an overly hard job and you an easy. But I guess I was being a bit of a dick about it." Jeremy smiled and aging said sorry before he went to go find Logan. He said the same thing to him before he walked to his room. Kate was already snuggled up against the blankets, and was waiting for him to come back. He smiled and laid down with her, pulling her closer to him as the both got comfortable. Jeremy was really tired, so shut of the light and said goodnight. But Kate had other plans that did not evolve sleep. It was going to be a fun night indeed, but it was going to be horrible waking up tomorrow, especially for Kate.

**Thank you all so much for the support. This story is already close to breaching dead from within's views, and were really close to a thousand. Keep them views and reviews coming and ill keep the chapters coming. until next time, peace.**


	9. Another group down

**A/N sorry for not updating guys since my dad is gone I just didn't really feel like doing it. Hell I don't really feel like doing it now but I don't want to leave you guys for too long without a chapter so here you guys go, enjoy**

"Let's go lazy ass's, you two kept us up last night so it is only fair that you start your work before everyone else" said John as he walked into Jeremy and Kate's room. They woke up, groggily, both of them not wanting to get up. "It wasn't my fault, it was Kate's" said Jeremy as he pulled the blanket above his face. John was going to pull the blanket off both of them, but thought better, and just continued to try and get them up. "Fine" said Kate as she stood up, making John shield his eyes so he didn't see Kate. She closed the door, and John heard her get dressed, Kate making Jeremy do the same. They came out of the room after a few minutes, Kate asking what time was it. John answered with a smile, "five in the morning." "Why so early, not one person is up yet" said Kate as she rubbed her eyes. "Because you two decided to keep everyone up last night, especially you Kate." Kate blushed, and punched John in the shoulder. "So what do we have to do?" asked Jeremy as he leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to rest. "Well, I was going to give Kate a hard job today and give Jeremy and easy one, but since you two kept us all up you can work on it together. Come I'll show you were you'll be working today."

John led Kate and Jeremy through the empty and deserted hall, and warehouse two which was also deserted. It was almost scary, walking through these seemingly abandoned warehouse's with no light from the nonexistent moon. They made it to the hallway that connected warehouse 3 and 4 together, and went through that hallway as well. No one talked as they walked, until John had to break the silence. "Your job is in warehouse 5, the storage area. Your job is to organize everything that we have recovered over the last few runs, and this will take you a while." They reached warehouse 5, and pointed to a big door over in the corner. That is where the dock is, and also where we keep our supplies until we find a place for them. You two are going to be moving around a lot." He clapped his hands together. "Have fun" he said as he gave them both a pat on the back like he had Jeremy the other day. Then he turned around and walked out of warehouse 5, obviously heading back to warehouse 2 to get more shut eye. "Well, I officially blame you for this, let's get started" said Jeremy as he walked toward the door.

"Me, how was this my fault?" asked Kate as she followed Jeremy. "Because you're the one who needed more 'help' last night. And you can obviously not keep it quiet." "I didn't hear you being the quiet one either." "Ha, I was silent" he said sarcastically as he opened the door. He instantly got tackled to the floor, almost twenty infected running through the door. "What the hell!" Yelled Jeremy as Kate knocked the lead infected off of Jeremy. Kate instantly went to her side where her pistol should have been, but she left it in the room when getting changed. She looked at Jeremy, seeing that he didn't have a weapon either. They both turned and ran, trying to get to the other warehouse door. But the infected were able to outrun the still extremely tired couple, and were able to tackle Kate down to the ground. Jeremy turned, and found a flathead screwdriver on the table to his side. He grabbed it, and stabbed it in the head of and infected that was about to sink its teeth in Kates side. He pushed the other live on off Kate, trying to help her up.

He was able to get her back up and they continued to run. Now the adrenalin was really kicking, and they outran the infected the rest of the way to the door. Kate pulled a little ahead of Jeremy and opened the door while Jeremy stabbed another infected in the face before following Kate through to warehouse 4. As Jeremy continued to run after Kate, he started to hear the sound of glass shattering. He looked behind him to see uncountable numbers of infected breaking though the windows. 'How the hell did they even get up there?' he thought as he even saw a few bloaters drop down. He looked ahead again and saw Kate with the door to the hallway open, and her urging him one. Once he was level with her, they ran through the hallway, closing the door. Behind them John had reappeared with his pistol drawn and another man who had came with him. "What the hell is going on?" "There were infected on the dock, they ambushed us and we didn't have a weapon."

As they started to argue about why they didn't bring their pistols, the infected continued to bang on the door. "And you two th-" John was interrupted as the door creak very loudly. Then it exploded in two as a literal wave of infected came after them, toppling over each other as the continued to go after them. The man that John was with got hit by a piece of splinter wood, as it stabbed right in his leg. Jeremy and Kate instantly turned and ran, while John tried to help the man. Jeremy and Kate hadn't realized what happened, and just ran. But when they noticed that John wasn't with them, they looked back. The wave of infected were barely 5 feet from John. "Get The Hell Out Of There!" Yelled Jeremy, trying to get John to move.

John realized that he couldn't save both him and the man, and regretfully turned and ran. The man was trampled by the wave of infected, as well as any infected who went for the man. Once John was on the other side of the hallway with Jeremy and Kate, they instantly grabbed some of the mess hall tables and started stacking them up against the door. They all hoped it would be enough to hold, at least until they could evacuate everyone else who were still in warehouse one and two. But then Luke and Logan ran through the door of warehouse two, both of them carrying their guns and Kate and Jeremy's M4's. "What's wrong?" asked John. "Hunters have breached through warehouse one and are about to gain control of warehouse two, we need to go, now" Said Logan as he handed Kate and Jeremy their guns. "What about everyone else?" said John. Logan looked at John. "They're gone, we have to go. We can go through there." Everyone followed Logan to a small side door, all except John.

"Let's go bro" Yelled Luke as he held the door open for him. But instead John just nodded, and pulled out his pistol. "I'm not letting those people die" said John as he walked toward the door. He slammed it shut, locking everyone outside. He looked up the door with more table, then ran into warehouse two, making a heroic sacrifice for the people still in there. "NO!" yelled Luke as he tried to get his brother back. But Logan pulled him back. "He's gone man, let's just go." Luke started to cry that his brother was gone, but nodded. The four of them turned and ran away from the group of warehouses. The only thought occupying Jeremy's mind was that no matter where he went, everyone around him always seemed to die.

**A/N thank you for reading, I'll see you all later guys.**


	10. a sinister action

**A/N what is up guys I have some exciting news, were about to hit 1000 views. I know that it might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me. That means that 1000 people are finding my work entertaining, which is just a great ass feeling. Either way I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

Jeremy was sitting on the porch of an abandon wooden shack. A river was a few feet in front of the shack, glistering from the stars. It was really late, about 2 in the morning if Jeremy had to guess correctly. Kate, Luke, Logan, and Jeremy decided that since Kate new the forest like the back of her hand, we thought that it would be the best place to go. Now the rest of them were in a shack that they had decided to sleep in for the night, all except Jeremy that is. He couldn't sleep, especially since Kate is in heat and he has had to 'help' her the past few nights, including this one. So Jeremy wasn't tired one bit, and was perfectly contempt to just sit here and watch the night go by. He wasn't worried or anything, he had his M4 sitting right by his side in case any infected showed up. Jeremy wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings anyway, so that M4 probably wouldn't come in much handy since the infected would have the element of surprise.

Jeremy was thinking about how they had managed to get here in a day, while it took them two days to get half way across the high way the first time to meet the scavengers. In all honesty, it was probably due to the fact that they were running most of the time. When exiting the building, one of the hunters had spotted them. And they had been chased out of the city by hunters and infected, the infected obviously chasing them longer since they didn't tire. But they threw the sent off their trail by hiding in a trailer on the side of the highway. All of them were surprised that they were not found, but were thankful. In the next few hours, they made their way to the forest. And that is where they meet the fifth person to enter their little four man group that was established earlier that day. This person called himself, Zero.

Zero was a different case all together. He was like Kate in many ways, and at the same time like us. He had blood red eyes, which made the group hesitant to let him stay with them, just because they so closely resembled that of what their imaginations thought to be a demon. He had red hair, or fur. He was a mixture of a wolf, and a human. He didn't even have a very detailed explanation to how he became to be like this. He said he was a human who was bit by one of the anthro wolf infected. And after that, he changed into this mix between the two races. It was both interesting and disturbing at the same time, but he was somewhat young so we let him stay. He was younger then Logan, who was 18 and since he was the oldest and elected himself leader of the group, which no one really agreed with, he let Zero stay.

Zero was now sleeping in the shack as well with the rest of everyone else, him and Kate reserving the only bedroom while they took the small living room. He was slightly muscular, somewhat like the build of Logan. He was nice two, but didn't seem all that responsible or trustworthy to complete a task. Unless of course the task involved food, in which case he seemed to excel in the completion of the task, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. And through all of this that had happened in a day, Kate still found time to ask Jeremy for 'help'. This annoyed Luke and Logan like usual, but really annoyed Zero. Jeremy had actually hoped that Zero had talked some sense into her, since he was losing a lot of sleep due to Kate's condition. And when he realized that this would be going on for a month or so, he wasn't too happy.

After thinking about all that had transpired the previous few hours, he decided to take a bath. He hadn't had one since his run in with the hunters those few faithful nights ago, and could really use one. They had found three suitcases in that trailer that they had used to hide from the infected, and some of the clothes in those bags fitted Jeremy. So he entered the shack and grabbed some of the clothes. He walked back out and stripped, then walked into the river. It was freezing cold, but Jeremy didn't all that much care. He much rather feel clean and not like a dirty ape then be a little cold. The surface of the river was nice and smooth, with hardly any rocks. The depth wasn't too large either, as he was still able to stand in the deepest part. Once he was used to the water, he decided to relax on the bank of the river. He laid down, his body still in the river and just decided to rest his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. But he was interrupted quickly form his little rest, by the sound something big moving on the river.

He opened his eyes and looked down the bend on the left side. He saw an old man, with a small wooden house boat, paddling his way down the river. Besides him, chained up to the boat was a woman infected. She was old as well, so probably the man's spouse. 'The hell' thought Jeremy as the man rowed up to him. "Greetings young man, I was just wondering where the city was. My wife here seemed to become the victim of a strange Illness, and I wanted to take her to the hospital" he said kindly. 'He must have no idea what is going on, I bet he was living in the forest all this time.' He was going to tell him that his wife was gone and about the infected, when he thought about the boat. The boat would increase the rate at which they could travel by, and keep them safe from infected since it was on the water. It was a sinister idea, but hey, it was survival of the fittest now.

"If you get off that boat here and walk straight, you should come onto the highway. It will take you right to the city where your wife can get treated" he lied. "Thank you young man." He unhooked his wife, and put a leash around her. "I don't know what is going on with my wife, but she wants to bite me so I have to tie her up like this. Any way thanks for the support" said the man as he lead his wife off the boat and into the forest. That's when Jeremy sprang up, putting on the fresh clothes after he dried himself off with the old ones. He ran in the shack, waking everyone up. "Let's go guys, we got a new ride."

**Well there it is. Another short chapter and I'm sorry guys just a lot of stuff like school so I can't right huge chapter until on the weekends. I hope you guys understand peace.**


	11. Anger towards Jeremy

**A/N what is up guys I'm writing another chapter tonight just because my main plans got ruined by a wasp sting to my throwing arm for baseball. Either way I usually just update once a day so this is a rarity, see ya later and I hope you enjoy and this chapter will be short also because my arm burns like shit but honestly, im just to dam lazy to put ice on it, see ya.**

"You stole this from an innocent old man, and you probably just sentenced him to his death!" screamed Kate in rage, everyone else agreeing with her, especially Zero. "Guys" said Jeremy, putting up his arms in defense. "With the way he was holding his wife, he probably was going down the dead road anyway." "That doesn't matter" said Logan with disappointment. "Yeah, he was an innocent man and we were doing fine" added Kate. "Guys come one now; it's not that big of a deal." "You know, I was wrong about you. I thought you were a caring guy, nice and sweet and friendly. But know I'm not so sure." Kate walked into the room that was on the boat, slamming the door shut angrily. "This is your fault, so if you want Kate, you better go apologize to her, and turn this dam boat around" said Logan, both Luke and Zero nodding there agreement. "Turn it around?! Are you nuts we already toke it, and that man is probably dead as we speak!" They didn't say anything back to Jeremy, just walked to the other side of the boat. Jeremy nodded his head, sure what he did was a little disgusting, but he was probably on his last limbs anyway. To Jeremy, they were just acting immature.

But no matter how immature he thought they were acting, he still had to apologize to Kate, for an action that was for her benefit. And judging from the time they spent together, she was probably going to ask him to turn the boat back around anyway. He walked to the door, and knocked. There was no reply. Jeremy pushed it in, seeing Kate just sitting in a chair facing away from the door. "What do you want" said Kate angrily, stating her disproval in her voice as clear as possible. "Kate, I'm sorry, ok. I did it for our benefit, for you benefit." "But you put an innocent man at risk, Jeremy. Do you not get why that is wrong?" "Kate, in this world people have to make these dam decisions. I made my decision, and im going to stick by it. The possibility of that man living was an absolute, zero." "But his fucking chances of living would have been a lot fucking higher if you didn't sentence him to death!" she screamed, smacking him in the face and walking out the room.

Jeremy brought his hand up to his face, feeling the blood and sting. He sighed in disappointment, sure what he did was wrong, and he wasn't disagreeing with that. But he did it for them, and that's what got him mad. They were sitting ducks in that cabin, just waiting to get picked off. Jeremy noticed the direction of the boat change, and went back outside the room. Kate was rowing us back while everyone else paddled with their hands. 'Unbelievable' he thought as he walked up to Kate. He walked up to Kate, and she looked up at him. She saw a bit of shock as she saw the cut he left on his face, but she hid it quickly. He sighed as he looked at her, before he grabbed the paddle from her. Everyone else looked up in shook, and a tad bit of worry for Jeremy's well being, as Kate looked furious. But before she could hurt him, he put the paddle in the water and started delivering strokes, following the same way back to the man, just with more power and they surged ahead quicker.

Jeremy noticed Kate, and everyone else give a small smile. They still were obviously unhappy, but at least it was a start to make things right. He still thought they should have kept the boat, but everyone else decided against it, so it was like a majority rule. Kate gave him a small kiss on the check, right on the cut, and walked to the side to help paddle. Jeremy had a small smile, and then focused back on paddling. He still felt someone staring at him though, and turned to see Zero looking at him. He smiled slightly, and gave a small nod. Jeremy returned the nod, and then focused on rowing. They reappeared at the cabin, seeing no sign of the man.

They decided to have a look around and went a tad bit deeper into the forest. After a mile and a half they came across the man, dead and mauled as his wife feasted on his guts that she had deliberately pulled out of him. He looked at everyone, and they all looked a little disappointed in him. "Sorry" he mumbled silently as he walked up to the infected wife. She turned and looked at him, then dropped her meal as she tried to go after him. But instead he fired a round into her skull, killing her instantly. After that everyone walked back to the cabin, besides Kate. She walked up to him, and kissed him again on the cheek. "I know you meant well, in a way. Just… consult us next time, okay?" He nodded, earning another kiss from Kate but this time on the lips. "And I'm sorry for the cut on your cheek, I was just a little mad. Now what do you say we get to our room and go to bed, I might need some more 'help'" she said sexily as she started to walk away, taking care to shake her ass slightly as she went.

He giggled, and walked after her. He just hoped that everyone forgave him. He would ask each one of them if there was anything he could do to make up his rash actions, especially Zero. He just didn't seem like the kind of gentlemen you wanted to mess with. But hey, at least he was about to have some fun, even if he was getting a little tired from all this 'helping'.

**Well I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the other short chapter, but my arm burns like hell cause of this wasp sting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed I kinda rushed it but still. Anyway the next chapter will be a lemon, just fair warning. Peace.**


	12. A good amount of fun time

**A/N what is up my fellow beast's, back with chapter 12. I hope you enjoy, and most of this chapter will be primarily requested on a lemon, as asked by a few people. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and ill see you later. AND AGING FAIR WARINING THIS IS A LEMON SO IF YOU NOT COMFTROABLE, SKIP IT .**

Jeremy walked into the cabin, seeing Kate just barley disappear behind the door of the room he shared. He was going with Kate, but he knew that she would try to get 'ready' and try to dress sexy before he came in, so he decided to give her a few minutes. He sat on the couch by Luke and Zero, while Logan was cleaning one of the M4's on the floor. It was a little awkward, so he decided to break the ice. "Guys, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and sinister, I just thought that I was doing something good for the group." They all looked at him, and didn't see anything. He knew Luke and Logan well enough by now though so he could tell by their eyes that they forgave him. He looked at Zero. At first he looked at him with a blank started, before he brought his hand up in a clenched fist, and Jeremy thought he was going to punch him. But instead he just held it there, and Jeremy soon realized why. He punched his fist softly, doing a pound. They both nodded at each other, before Kate poked her head out the door, whimpering slightly for him to hurry up. He laughed slightly, and looked at everyone in the living room. "Sorry guys, aint my fault" he said as he heard Luke and Logan groan in annoyance.

**(Lemon up ahead, I put some more work into this one, so I hope you like it if you do decide to read it (****J****) **

He walked in, seeing her just in a pink lingerie bra and panties. "Where did you get that from?" he asked as he pulled her close to him, kissing her on the cheek softly. "Just found it in that suitcase" she said as she giggled slightly after every kiss delivered to her cheek. He grabbed her and pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around him as he held her. They continued to kiss, Jeremy backing up to the wall to lean against. He reached his hand for the light control by the side of the door, pressing the button on the side to dim the lights significantly, but not completely turn them off. Jeremy started to untie the strap on her bra as they continued to kiss, taking care not to accidently drop her while doing it. Once he got the strap untied, he lifted it off her, Kate lifting her arms to help with the process of taking it off.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, Jeremy carried Kate over to the bed. He set her down softly; as she released her arms from the wrap they were in around his neck as they were kissing. They disconnected from the kiss, Jeremy slowly kissing down her body, also giving her breast's a few licks and kisses as well. She giggled the entire time, shivering with delight as he got farther down her body. Once he reached the lingerie panties, he kissed her love hole through them, before slowly taking them off, lifting her in the air slightly as he did so. Now Kate was fully naked, while Jeremy still even had his shoes off.

He looked up at Kate, sawing her lust filled eyes as they begged him to continue. He brought his face back up to hers, kissing her on the lips. While he was doing this, he slowly started to stroke the outside of her slit with his pointer finger, getting it wet with her juices. She moaned, but the kiss muffled most of it. Still, they heard Luke and Logan give a curse as they, along with Zero, walked out of the cabin. Jeremy couldn't hold it, and laughed a little, before continuing to pleasure her. Soon he stuck both three fingers in her, like normal, and very carefully started to thrust them in and out of her. And just like before, she gave a huge moan of delight, obviously stating her approval in his actions.

He disconnected from the kiss, letting her breath freely as he spent a few more seconds thrusting his fingers in her. Then he took them out, seeing them soaked in her womanly juices. He brought his face next to her dripping pussy, giving it a small lick. Again she moaned in ecstasy, which was really turning him on in the process. He gave a few more slow licks from the bottom to the top of her slit, before he plunged his tongue inside of her. She screamed because of the pleasure, gripping the bed sheets tightly. He held in another giggle from her pleasured sounds, and continued to lick her walls, increasing in speed steadily.

She was getting close to her breaking point, as he felt her start to tense up with pleasure. She tried to give him a warning before hand, but just couldn't between her panting and moans of pleasure. Besides, a warning was not really necessary, and he increased his speed to max. She started to somewhat hump her hips into him, trying to get his tongue as deep as possible. She gave one last scream before she exploded in pleasure, her cum exploding onto his face and tongue. He made sure to lick up all juices, before coming back to Kate.

He gave her another small kiss on the cheek as she recovered from her intense orgasm. He heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the room. She continued to recover has Jeremy started to tease with her breasts, making her give small giggles in between her contested pants. Soon her breathing returned to normal, and he knew she would want to continue. She sat up from the bed; some of her excess juices that Jeremy wasn't able to lick up were soaking the sheets. She gave him a kiss on the lips before pushing him on the bed, getting into a good position to suck his hard-on.

She gave a few slow licks from the base to the tip. He groaned quietly in pleasure as her warm tongue ran through his length. She giggled before wrapping her mouth and tongue completely around his dick. She went straight into the deep throating, which Jeremy really enjoyed. She gagged slightly, but didn't mind as she continued to bob her head up and down his length. He reached and put his hands on her head, pushing slightly down. She again gagged but still didn't mind. Jeremy still couldn't hold it long when she sucked him; she was just expertly good at it. He gave her a fair warning before his load erupted into her mouth, and she sucked it up, all of it.

"Good girl" he said as he tried to recover now from his orgasm. When he was done recovering, she climbed on top of him. Even though Jeremy liked being on top, he was too tired to move, so he just let her do her thing. She smiled at him, and kissed him deeply, Jeremy sticking her tongue up her mouth. Both of their tongues wrestled for a bit, trading saliva and battling for dominance. But as usually, Jeremy one, and made Kate moan loudly in the kiss. They disconnected after a few minutes, both gasping for air.

Then Kate slowly moved her hips down, both of them releasing pleasure gasps as he entered her. He continued until his full length was inside of her, Kate's walls hugging Jeremy's dick tightly. Once he was fully in, she started to ride him, both to the extreme pleasure of both Kate and Jeremy. Both of their breaths came rapid as they were too occupied by the pleasures of sex to really focus on anything at the moment but the pleasure. "Shit" said Kate as she started to pick up the speed, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Jeremy started to help, humping into her as she continued to ride him, sending him deeper inside of her than ever before. **(I'm writing this while listing to a scream band called five finger death punch, a little off considering the chapters focus lol.) **She started to scream his name as they were had now been making love for the past 8-10 minutes. They were both close to their breaking point, which made both of them just try harder to keep the pleasure going, but also trying as hard as possible to keep there orgasms at bay to increase the pleasure.

But it was in vain, as they both hit their climax at the same time. Kate collapsed on Jeremy's chest, heaving heavily as they both tried to get their breath back. They were both sweating as well, as they both just cuddled up. Jeremy was in the mood to fall asleep now, since it was still early in the morning. Through the stuff that had happened, it had only been a few hours so it now was probably around 6:30ish in the morning.

"Good night beautiful" said Jeremy as he closed his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. "Goodnight" she responded in a tired voice, before she completely passed out on his body. Kate had taken off his boxers and jeans, but his shirt was still on. Jeremy hated sleeping with a shirt on, so took it off and threw it across the room. Then he wrapped his arms around her. He was unable to fall asleep though, and just stayed awake, listening to the soft rhythm of Kates steady and even breathing.

After a few minutes, he heard Luke and Logan and Zero enter the cabin aging, and went back to whatever the hell they were doing in the living room. He heard the dismantling of a gun as someone went to clean at, while hearing the other two shuffling cards. He smiled slyly, before he was finally able to fall asleep.

**Well there it is, I hope this was better than the sloppy written one in chapter 6. Anyway remember to review, fav, and follow, and most of all my fellow beast's, PEACE.**


	13. The loss of two friends

**A/N What is up all you bloody wankers. Im so sorry, either way I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

Jeremy woke up when light entered the cabin window. His eyes opened, but still had to get used to the light. Even though it was day, Jeremy felt oddly cold. Once his eyes were adjusted, he looked down to his chest to see that Kate had gotten up, and left him naked on the bed. He rolled his eyes, the smell of sex still very strong in the air. He put on some fresh clothes, and some new puma's he had gotten from the trailer. He had on a black and green shirt, with dark jeans and white and black puma's. He walked out of the cabin, and didn't see anyone in the living room, or any breakfast on the counter. The only thing in the living room was a stack of cards. That's when he heard Kate laugh from outside the cabin. He walked to the window and looked out. He saw Kate, Luke and Logan playing around in the river, wrestling and splashing water over each other. He looked over to the side and saw Zero sitting under a tree with a piece of paper and a pencil, drawing.

He walked out, nodding at Zero as he looked up when he heard the door open. He walked over to him and knelt down, trying to see what the picture was. It was about the river and the forest in the back ground, and it looked perfect, besides the empty spot of river in the middle. "Why didn't you draw that yet?" he asked. "Because those three idiots are horsing around their and I can't visualize it well" he said with a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll teach em" said Jeremy as he walked back to the door of the cabin. He turned around, aiming right for the middle of the river where Kate, Luke and Logan were. He jumped off the porch, running full speed. Right before he jumped in, Kate saw him coming. But it was already too late, as Jeremy landed right between all of them, soaking them all to the bone.

He came bursting out of the water, laughing like a mad man. All of them gave him a piece of their mind with a punch in the shoulder, but ultimately joined in on the laugh to. Even Zero laughed from his tree, before he started to draw since the river was now calm. "So" said Luke as he sat on the bank of the river. "How was last night, because I had to sleep out here." This caused Kate and Jeremy to laugh out loud. They always over exaggerated, yeah they had to sleep outside because of the noise, but it looked like they had a relatively ok night due to the room in the boat that they used. Still they continued to joke about last night, Kate and Jeremy not minding one bit.

After a little joking around and Logan cooking breakfast, Jeremy decided that it was time they moved. "I was thinking, we should use the boat to get out of here soon. Since it doesn't belong to anybody any more" said Jeremy between a mouth full of bacon. "Why do we have to move" said Kate. "Were perfectly fine here" making everyone else nod. "For now, but you never know when a heard of walkers or a band of hunters might come through. The way I see it, the farther away from everything else we are, the safer we are." Kate, Luke and Zero considered this, and in the end ultimately agreed, besides Logan. "Well I'm still confused as who appointed you group leader" said Logan as they walked outside to the boat, throwing their belongings on the boat.

"What do you mean elected me, I'm just helping the group out" said Jeremy. "Well as far as I'm concerned, we are perfectly safe here. And I am after all a navy seal, and the oldest. I think if anyone is going to be giving directions, it's going to be me." "Are you saying that I'm not fit to be a leader, because I have been making all the decisions that have kept us alive so far" said Jeremy as he started to stand up to Logan. But Logan didn't want to back up either; he wasn't going to be told what to do by some 14 year old brat who thought he was the shit because his girl has been giving him pussy the past few nights. "Yeah and look what your last decision do, oh that's right it got an innocent man killed." "I did it for the god dam benefit of the group" said Jeremy angrily, advancing on Logan slightly.

"Guys stop this, we don't need to fight" said Kate as she tried to stand between them. That's when Logan made a fatal mistake. He pushed Kate away, saying "Get the fuck out of this wolf bitch; I got your boyfriend to deal with." Kate fell into the river, soaking her fur and the new clothes she had got on after breakfast. Jeremy saw red, and charged Logan. He wasn't expecting it, and he got a nice hit right in his face, breaking his nose with the punch. But all this did was anger Logan, and once he recovered he charged Jeremy. He picked up the small boy, and then threw him to the ground. Jeremy hit his head hard, and got the wind knocked out of him. Logan got on top of him, and started socking him in the face repeatedly.

Jeremy was able to block one of the punches, and threw one at Logan's face. He hit him square in his broken nose, making him get off Jeremy and hold his injured nose as blood rushed out of it. Jeremy got to his feet and tackled Logan like a foot ball player, both of them landing in the deep end of the pool. They started fist fighting again, while Kate, Luke and Zero tried to talk some sense into them from a distance. Zero started to get mad, at both Jeremy and Logan. But especially Logan, and walked into the river, rolling up his sleeves.

While this was happing Logan had gained the extra hand and was now holding Jeremy's head underneath the water as he struggled to get air. But then he felt something grab his back collar. He turned around and instantly got punched in the face, as he fell of Jeremy. Jeremy stood up gasping for breath as Zero and Kate ran up to him, making sure he was ok while Luke got on the boat and grabbed an M4. The reason he grabbed it is because Jeremy's and Logan's raised voices had attracted infected. "Guys!" he yelled as he started firing rounds. There was more infected then he thought and the soon surrounded Luke.

But Kate and Zero had left Jeremy and started helping Luke, Kate grabbing the other M4 while Zero grabbed a screwdriver that was on the table in the room of the boat. All three of them expected Jeremy and Logan to stop fighting and help, but when Kate looked back he saw them still fighting. Something ticked inside her, and she turned and aimed at Logan. She was about to fire, but an infected had gotten passed Zero and Luke and tackled her to the floor. She screamed, which got Zero's attention. He turned, pulling the screwdriver out of the head of an infected. He saw Kate about to be bitten, and sprang into action. He jumped on top infected that was on top of Kate, and stabbed the screwdriver through his head, splattering blood all over Kate's face.

Jeremy swung hard and hit Logan in the stomach, then punching him in the face and made him fall under the water. He jumped on top of him, and started choking him by holding him under the water and gripping his throat tightly. But Logan was a navy seal, and was able to get back on top. Both of them had the attention to kill the other, fighting for the kill. Jeremy and Logan seemed to be even, Jeremy's anger for how he acted to Kate fueling his rage and increased his fighting ability and strength. It seemed like this fight wasn't going to be decided for a while.

Meanwhile Kate, Zero and Luke were now done with the infected, and were shooting at two bloaters that had wondered in the clearing. One of them focused on the three, throwing his poisonous gas bombs at them. But the other got attracted by the two fighting figures in the water. It stumbled in, and grabbed the nearest one, Jeremy. It picked him up like Jeremy was nothing, and tried to take a chunk from his neck. But Jeremy struggled free. When he stood back up he was grabbed by Logan, being punched by him in the face. Somehow, Logan didn't even notice the huge fat ass behind him, and continued to pound Jeremy's face to a pulp. But the bloater came up behind Logan and tried a new form of attack.

It stuck both of its hands into Logan's mouth, one grabbing the top jaw while the other grabbed the bottom. Then it pulled apart, splitting Logan's face and head into, exploding his brains and blood all over the coughing Jeremy as he tried to recover from the beating his face just received. Then he looked up as the bloater tossed away Logan's body, and started advancing on him. But before it could grab him, a storm of M4 fire swarmed the bloater, and he was dead within a few seconds. Zero, Kate and Luke stood on the edge of the river, a horde of infected lying dead behind them. While the rivers water started to turn red because of the bloater and Logan.

Kate ran up to Jeremy, helping him stand up. Logan had gotten really good shots on him, and he was all bruised and cut up. Kate, following her instincts and the first aid that her mother taught her, she started to lick Jeremy's cuts to at least clean them. Jeremy didn't struggle and let her do her thing. After a few minutes she was done, and the four of them studied the aftermath of the battle that just took place. That was until they heard another roar of infected, seeing them swarm out of the forest and running after them, some even climbing the roof of the cabin and jumping of it to get closer to them faster.

All four of them turned tail and ran to the boat, the infected running faster than all of them besides Zero, who seemed to have an almost super human speed. Jeremy and Kate made it to the boat all right, but Luke wasn't so lucky. He got pulled back by a clicker who was running with infected. Even though Kate shot the clicker in the head killing it, the damage was done. He had been bitten, and fell to the floor; the other infected taking care of the job of fully killing Luke. "SHIT!" screamed Kate as the infected started climbing on the boat.

Zero grabbed the paddle and started paddling away when they realized that Jeremy wasn't on the boat. They saw him jump to the ground and run for the M4, since he knew they needed it because it was the only gun they had now besides Kate's M4. Then Jeremy jumped back in the river and swam to the boat, climbing on and then paddling away from the cabin, and there two dead friends.

**A/N holy shit big chapter. Sorry to the OC owners of the characters who died, but I needed someone. And I couldn't choose Zero because he is new and it wouldn't fell like a loss in the story. But Luke and Logan were regular characters that I kept around for readers to bond to them, and them kill them off. Im evil, hahaha. Either way see you soon fellow beast's.**


	14. A cure?

**A/N what is up ladies and gentlemen back with chapter 14. I know the last chapter made some nice characters go, people seemed to especially morn Luke. Now we have had quiet a few charcters die, even Winston and Eve and lily and garth, but I'm going to tell you now that if a few chapters, some one we thought had died, hasn't really died. You might think garth because I never described him as mauled, just a bit NON anthro wolf, it could also be John, I never went into detail he died. Hell they might come back as infected, since they aren't completely dead. You never know, either way see you all later, and thanks for the support.**

Jeremy paddled the boat forward, while Kate and Zero slept in the room of the boat. Luke and Logan had died yesterday, and since none of them had really talked. It was just a little strange to walk into the room of the boat and ask for Luke or Logan to take a shift of paddling, and realize that no one was there. And with Kate's heat, she just seemed too depressed to even ask last night, and they all just tried to sleep. Now it was about 24 hours later, back into the night. And it was Jeremy's shift. Each one of them had agreed to paddle a total of four hours a night starting at 11. And at around 9 o'clock, they would dock the boat and go hunt, relax, and just try and rap there head around the fact that two of their group members just died. Of course, Zero didn't know them much. But he still mourned their death, they would good people. He even believed that Logan was a good man, he just got a little angry and it got carried away.

It was about 5 in the morning, Zero getting last shift for paddling. Kate got first shift, so he didn't get to talk to Kate much because after she woke him up, she hit the bed so quick she passed out. But Jeremy didn't care much; he just wanted to be alone. His face was all bandaged up by stopping at an abandoned camp site earlier that day. Still his cuts hurt like hell, every time they were exposed to the crisp cool air of the night made him cringe and try to cover up the cut more with the bandages. He didn't know what got in to him and Logan, but he wished they had stopped earlier, or at least when the infected arrived. At least then they might have all survived. But no, he and Logan had something to settle, and it ended up costing two lives, lives that they all wanted back.

As Jeremy rowed through the dark misty river, he started to here rustling in the brush on both sides of the river banks. It started to get louder as the noise followed through bush to bush, staying in stride with the boat. He could have sworn he heard talking, and the clack as someone inserted a clip into a gun. Then, a loud, authority filled voice yell for him to stop. The voice actually shocked and scared him that he dropped the paddle in the water, and he watched it sink to the bottom. Then he looked to the right to see a somewhat old man, about mid 40's or 50's with a green shirt and a hunting rifle aimed right at him. It looked to the other side and saw a teenage girl with brown hair and a pistol aimed at him as well.

Jeremy put his hands up, hoping that Kate or Zero had heard the yell and was ready to open fire the second something went out of hand. "Look, were not going to hurt you. My name is Joel, and that over there is Ellie. Were trying to reach the fireflies in Salt Lake City, Tell us where we exactly are, and we won't hurt you." 'Salt Lake, I grow up there. Hell that is where I was when shit hit the fan and people started turning. But he didn't know which direction any more, hell he could barely see Joel and Ellie because of the mist surrounding him. "You looking to join the fireflies or something" he asked, trying to keep his cool and ignore the guns that were pointed at him.

Joel nodded still keeping the gun pointed on him. "No, she over there is immune to the infection, and the fireflies believe she could be a cure." Normally wouldn't have done this with live guns pointed right at him, but he couldn't help it. He exploded into laughter, leaning against the room that was on the boat to keep him from falling over. "Hey shit face, he's telling the truth." Jeremy finally stopped laughing and looked at Ellie. "Alright, then show me your immune" he said with a smug smile, knowing that it was impossible to be immune. She rolled up her sleeve, showing him a bite mark. "its a few weeks old, and I haven't turned."

He looked over at Joel, raising his eye brows in question. "She aint lying, and we need to get to Salt Lake to hopefully stop this outbreak." "Whatever, I know it's not real. But I'll tell you where Salt Lake is. If you could give me a compass anyway, I need to know where north and south is and it's to foggy for me to even see the starts so I can't tell." Joel took a compass from his pocket, and chucked it to him, and he caught it easily. He looked at it, and pointed to the way that he was heading. "The way I'm going" he said as he threw the compass back. "That's what I thought, but we can't get over the highway. It's pretty much destroyed and we don't have time to take a detour. Think you can give us a ride?" "My paddle is on the floor of the river, and I don't trust strangers."

Joel jumped into the water, and grabbed the paddle. He handed it to Jeremy, but stayed in the water. "Let us on, I promise I won't hurt you. Look, just get us past the high way and I'll go to my Brother Tommy's place, just over the high way." Jeremy seemed hesitant, but decided to say yes. But then again, he didn't want to make a rash decision. "Give me a second" he said as Joel nodded to him. He banged on the wall, and Kate came out scratching her head in annoyance. "What do you need" she said as she hugged him, not seeing Joel or Ellie because her eyes were half open. "These two needs to get past the high way, but it's blocked. They want to ride on the boat to-" Jeremy was cut off by Ellie. "What the hell, she aint human" Yelled Ellie. Joel looked closer, and noticed she was right.

"Whoa, what is that" said Joel as he backed up a little, still in the water. "A wolf, and someone that I care about so you don't have to be a dick to her. She is as normal as anyone of you." Then he looked back at Kate, and continued to ask the question. Kate was fully awake now, and was aware of the weird starts Ellie and Joel seemed to give her. But she decided that they would take them through the Highway, but then they had to leave directly after that. To which Joel and Ellie said they both promised that they would. "Alright then" he said as he helped Joel and Ellie onto the ship. "But you two stay here so I can watch you." "Fine by me" said Joel as he sat to the side of the boat, while Kate went back in to get more sleep and tell Zero of the two new passengers.

**Joel and Ellie? Dam. Well I hope you liked it, I wasn't sure if I should add them, but I decided to. The ending is going to tie in with them, but it won't be anything like the last of us ending I can assure you.**


	15. New friends, Old friends

**A/N sorry for the late update guys, I was sick the whole day and even though I didn't go to school I was busy. My mom still made me mow the lawn and when my school was out my friend came over and I bought a tv from him for 20 bucks. I have all flat screen tv's, besides in my room. So I decided to buy that tv and had to carry it on foot on a dolly. Either way I'm updating now, listing to one of the best songs ever, porn star dancing. Either way, Peace.**

Kate was finally able to get away from Ellie, who had been asking question about how her life was before she turned and what everything else was like. Jeremy could tell all those questions obviously annoyed Kate to no end, but Kate was to nice to ever say it. She walked over to Joel and Jeremy who had started talking the past half hour as they paddled through the high way. She sat on the edge of the boat on the right of Jeremy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hahaha… oh hey beautiful. How you holding up?" "Well, I was talking to Zero before Ellie bombarded me with questions, and he thought that maybe we could stop at this guy Tommy's place and ask for some food and ammo." Jeremy looked over at Joel. "Do you think he would let us take some supplies?" asked Jeremy as he continued to row. "Don't know, I haven't seen him in so long. The last thing he said to me was that if he ever saw my face aging he would kill me."

"Wow, do you and your brother, like you know, hate each other" asked Kate. "No, I think it was just with all that was going on, he was a little stressed. He ended up join the fireflies, then abandoning them a few years later. We knew the fireflies are in Salt Lake City, but maybe there is another group that is closer that could take Ellie." "Wait, what do you mean take Ellie. You're not going with her?" asked Kate, sharing a confused look with Jeremy. "Well it's not like she's my daughter. Hell, I was asked to smuggle her outside the city and to a group of fireflies at a church. Stuff went wrong, my partner died and now, well now I'm stuck with her." "Well you don't seem to happy about it" said Jeremy. "Happy about what, smuggling her? No, she is just one pain in the ass. I mean sure she reminds me somewhat of my old daughter, but my old daughter wasn't a job to get money. My daughter was someone I care about, I just care about the pay" Said Joel as he looked away from Kate and Jeremy.

"I think your lying to yourself, Joel. You to seem to get along great, and you two really fit each other" said Jeremy, Kate nodding her agreement. Joel didn't feel like going into this, and was thankful when the place Tommy had used as a base appeared. "Were here" said Joel as he got up and told Ellie to get her things. Kate and Jeremy shared a concerned look, before Joining Joel, Ellie, and Zero. They got the boat up to the bank, and made sure it was secure. After that they started to walk to Tommy's base. And through the almost 45 minutes he had known Joel, Jeremy had never seen him look so scared. Maybe he was scared that his brother would uphold his promise, or maybe not believe Ellie was immune, because he still sure as hell didn't.

They got up to the door, when a female voice ordered them to stop. They all looked up and were completely shocked. Standing in the makeshift guard tower, was an anthro wolf. She was pure white, besides a small bit of gold fur like Kate's on her hears and tail. She set down the gun, looking at Kate. That's when the door opened, and a man ran out of the door. He ran up to Joel and hugged him. "Well, look at this old guy" said the man. "Tommy, how's it been little brother?" "Good, just trying to survive like everyone else." Joel nodded, before the anthro wolf came down from the guard tower. She walked up to Kate, staring her in the eyes. "Yo… you're like me" she said surprised. "Yeah, my names Kate. What's yours?" "Kham, my name is Kham" she said, shaking Kates paw.

Tommy walked up to Kate and Kham, putting his arm around her. "I see you met my wife, Kham" said Tommy as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Wait" said Jeremy, walking up next to Kate. "You two are married?" "Sure as hell are. When I found her, she was alone and unconscious. I decided to help her, and when she woke up that's exactly what I did. Over the course of a few months, we grew closer and closer together, until we ultimately fell in love with each other." "Well" said Kate as she looked at Jeremy. "I guess you could say the same happened to use, except were not married and I saved his sorry ass" said Kate with a giggle. "Did not I was handling perfectly by myself, you were just reinforcements." Kate twirled her finger in a circle, making the 'crazy' sign with her finger. "I found him unconscious, just like how you found Kham."

**A few hours later, at dinner. Also, They asked for supplies and they said they would have to wait to tomorrow for a new shipment, so there staying the night at Tommy's.**

"And that over there is our generators" said Tommy, showing the Joel, Zero, Kate, and Jeremy around the compound while Kham took Ellie to go eat. "I have had my main man John working on the generators for a while. Funny story about John actually, said that he met a boy and anthro wolf just like you two. And the way he described the wolf was exactly how Kate looked like. He said he was part of some group called the scavengers, up in the city about hundred and fifty miles from here." Kate and Jeremy looked at each other shocked, before asking Tommy to show them where John was. Tommy brought them to the generators.

When they walked in, John walked up to Tommy. "We about to get the gen…" He stopped as he saw Kate and Jeremy. "What's up, mister easy work" said Jeremy as he came up and gave John a high five, While Kate gave him a hug. "I-I can't believe it, you guys are still alive." "It's going to take a lot more than a few hunters and infected to kill me and Kate." John nodded happily, when he asked a question that not only caught Kate and Jeremy off guard, but also made them upset. "So where are Logan and my little bro Luke?" he asked, looking over their shoulders expecting to see them. Kate and Jeremy looked at each other, tears slightly coming to Kate's eyes.

"John" said Jeremy as he grabbed Johns shoulder. "I'm sorry man, but Logan and Luke are dead, killed by infected." John dropped the clip board he was holding, staring shocked at what Jeremy had told him. "Wha…" he couldn't finish the sentence as he started crying. Joel and Tommy looked confused, while Zero partially understood the situation. Both Kate and Jeremy knew that John would want to know he his brother died, and got prepared for him to ask the situation.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have been sick and I'm really tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and like always, PEACE.**


	16. A nice place to sleep

**A/N we don't apologize, and that's just the way it is. But we can harmonize, even if we sound like shit. Lol I love Hollywood undead, one of my fav. Either way I hope you all enjoy, and just to reduce confusion, Tommy in this knock off of the last of us is not 30 something like he is in the game, hes 18, so he is just old enough to run a group and all that. Not like anyone could really stop him now, since there really isn't no law besides in the camps that the beginning of the last of us show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

"When we turned and saw Luke get bitten by the clicker. Kate tried to help, and shot it in the face, but it was too late. Were all sorry John, Zero, Kate and me." John nodded, before he excused himself and left the dinner table. Everyone who was at the table felt bad for John, even though most of them knew what it was like to lose someone close, they were all still kind to John. Because everyone else at the table still had someone else to love and for them to love them back, but Luke was John's last family. John was so upset, that he even left his dinner plate. Kham was finished with her dinner, so left Tommy's side to throw John and hers food away. Then she returned to Tommy, resting her head on his shoulder just like Kate was, since she had fallen asleep. Kate had been really sleepy the past few days, and Jeremy didn't really know why.

She had also had a few mood swings, like the first day Luke and Logan had died. She cried the first few minutes, and looked like she was in need of some comfort. So Jeremy had walked over, only to be yelled at and slapped by Kate. The next second she was saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean it, and then went back to crying. When that happened, he was so confused that he turned back right after the slap and asked Zero if that really just took place. Zero responded with a shrug, looking just as confused as Jeremy did. At least the slap didn't leave any cuts like the last one, and Jeremy was thankful because that reduced the pain, slightly.

She had also got somewhat mad at all the questions John asked, not being able to control her rage like she had with Ellie. It was so unexpected for Kate to just yell all of the sudden, and Jeremy had ended up choking on a piece of steak. And now Kate was sleeping against him, like nothing had happened. And probably the weirdest thing, Kate hasn't asked for any 'help' since the death of Luke and Logan, even though she should technically still be in heat. Jeremy was both thankful, and depressed. He liked the few days where he could sleep without being interrupted from his dreams with Kate trying to seduce him. But sex was defiantly addictive, and Jeremy actually found himself craving and hoping that he would wake up in the middle of the night with Kate being up and ready to go.

But that was not the case, and with the way Kate was breathing, she seemed to be in a deep, deep and peaceful dream. And he didn't see much chance of her waking up or anything tonight. Jeremy had his thoughts interrupted and was brought back by Kham's laughter after Zero had told her a joke. Tommy looked a little angry, since ever time he had tried to crack a joke since they had been there, Kham didn't laugh much. But she seemed to really like Zero's jokes, and Kham didn't seem to notice Tommy's anger, or Zero for that matter. Everyone else saw it though, and just hoped that it was resolved without violence, because besides for Kham and Zero, Tommy was putting a damper on the group, who already felt a little upset for John.

"Tommy" said a young man as he walked up to the table. "We were able to get the generators working aging, and the groups fences are now back to being electrified. Also most of the lights in the sleeping quarters are back up since they don't have to run on the emergence generator." "Thank you for telling me, and tell whoever got the generators up and running to meet me in my office tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I think that it is about time that we show you where you will be sleeping tonight, since the lights are back up." Everyone got up, Jeremy calling Kate's name softly to wake her up nicely. They followed Tommy out of the lunch room doors, and to a different part of the complex.

They walked in and went down a hall. They went to the very end and Tommy opened up a door. Much to their surprise and liking, there was a king sized bed and a very spacious room. "Here you go Joel and Ellie, hope this suits you well. And don't worry, almost all the rooms have the exact same things, so you will all get king sized beds." Joel and Ellie said goodbye to the rest of the group, and then went into the room and shut the door. Then he brought them to a new hallway. he opened a door to reveal an exact replica of the room before, giving it to Zero. They stayed in the same hallway, just one room down.

"This is where you two will be sleeping" said Tommy as he opened up the door. It was the same room; it just felt better, since they could finally sleep in a spacious bed. The bed in the cabin was really small, and they were both cramped. Now they could have space if they needed it, even though Kate snuggled up to him most of the time. Jeremy and Kate walked in to the room, while Tommy and Kham left. Jeremy shut the door, and flipped the switch for the light. The room was painted a dark brown, with one bed in the middle, and nothing else. Besides two night stands on each side of the bed, each one with its own lamp.

Jeremy smiled, Kate sharing the look. They both sprawled out on the bed. Jeremy thought the night was going to go by fast, just a nice sleep with his beautiful Kate. He could not have been more wrong, not matter what he said, he would always remember this night, both because of its plain out randomness, sexiness, and fighting.

**I'm setting it up for next chapter, and I can assure you it will be a big one. I will spend a lot of time tomorrow writing the next chapter, I can assure you that. I hope you enjoyed, and one last thanks to Crystal, Hydro, saibot-vapor, Saber commander, Madghost57, and everyone else who has either supplied an OC, or just been a reader of the story.**


	17. sex and pistols

**A/N I have been advertising this chapter as going to be big, both in words and setting up a part of the story that is going to be a big portion of the chapters that are going into this story. It might seem like just a huge fucking lemon, but I assure you it is not. I really hope you enjoy, and I will see you all later. (#cantwaittoseereviews)**

"You know why I have been acting… strange?" asked Kate out of the blue, waking Jeremy from his half wake half asleep state. "I think I know" said Jeremy drowsily, even though he had no idea. He was to asleep to really register what he said, so 'I think so' was the thing that decided to come out when he opened his mouth. "Well all the mood swings, and anger… it's because I'm pregnant." That got Jeremy up in a heartbeat, and he started coughing from the surprise. Kate slapped his back to help him out, then Jeremy took a heavy breath to get his breath back. "Are you mad?" asked Kate when he didn't say anything. Jeremy looked her in the eyes, putting his hand on her cheek. "No, no I'm not mad. I'm surprised, but not mad one bit." Jeremy saw Kate smile, now reassured that he wouldn't be mad. "It will defiantly make things a little difficult, but I can assure you I'm not mad, just surprised. Why didn't you tell me sooner, like before we went to bed?" "I was scared at how you would react, I guess."

Jeremy gave her a hug, assuring her that he was not angry. "Does this mean that your heat phase is gone?" "Meh…" said Kate giving a 50/50 motion with her hand. "It will be easier to control myself now, but it has only been a day since I figured out I was pregnant. My stomach isn't growing yet though, and I kind of want some" said Kate out of nowhere, surprising him with a sudden kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and when they disconnected Jeremy had a smug smile. "Oh… I total believe that you can control it now" said Jeremy with a laugh. (Lol after that sentence a song just came on called addicted by saving able, perfect song for the situation (: )

But Kate didn't seem to notice he even spoke, as she started to take off her shirt, while getting in position and was sitting on Jeremy's chest. She took off both her shirt and braw, and then gave her body a little shake, which in turn made her breasts shake as well. It was very arousing, and Jeremy was already getting started in his lower region. Kate pressed her bare chest up against his shirt, while giving him another kiss. Then she started to take off Jeremy's shirt, and then started on his pants once his shirt was off. While Kate was focusing on his pants and boxers, he worked on her pants and panties. They both were fully naked within a few seconds, just staring over each other.

"No playing around, I need you inside me now" said Kate as she set them up in position. Jeremy was looking forward to the blow job, but it didn't really matter. Kate just seemed to be great at everything she did, and sex was one of them. Once Jeremy was inside her, which made both of them give pleasured gasps, Kate went for the speed approach. She hopped on him rapidly, giving both of them an amazing feeling, both of them using colorful vocabulary to express their pleasure, as well as a few moans from Kate. But Jeremy started to realize something, something that they probably should taken note of.

They weren't in a room with a few people on the outside, they were in the middle of a barracks for a dam, and almost every room around them was occupied. That meant that people were obviously able to hear them. He didn't want to go through that embarrassing moment when all the guys are laughing at him and all that, so he brought Kate's face down to his and kissed her passionately, muffling her screams of pleasure as she rode him. At first she seemed confused, but seemed to get it later on. After a few minutes of passionate kissing and fucking, they got close to their breaking point.

Jeremy and Kate needed to breathe, so he let her go, and she instantly tried to muffle her screams. But she was so close that it was almost impossible, and a few seconds late they both came. At least they would be leaving tomorrow, so no one would make fun of them besides Zero who was a room across. Kate collapsed on his chest, both of them breathing heavily. "That was amazing" said Kate as she tried to get her breath back. "I know I'm always amazing" said Jeremy with a chuckle, earning a playful punch from Kate.

Then a sudden bang of a door was heard, and screaming. It was Kham, and she was yelling angrily at Tommy loudly, her voice running through the complex. Even though they could tell it was Kham, It was hard to hear what she said. Then they heard her stomp away, and the stomping coming closer to their door. "No, fuck you Tommy. I can't believe you sometimes, I'm sleeping with Kate and Jeremy tonight" she said as they heard her grip the handle to their room. "Shit" said Jeremy as he lifted both his and Kate's body off the bed to get the blankets, and then threw them over her and him.

Kham walked in, still yelling at Tommy who was still in the hallway. Then she turned on the light and turned towards them. "Guys is it ok if i…" she stared shocked at us, even though we were still under the covers. She could obviously tell what we were doing, especially by the smell of sex that now covered the room. But then she did something unexpected. She smiled at them, and started walking towards the bed. She sat on the bottom, smiling still at both of them. "Uh… Kham, are you ok" asked Jeremy. "Fine" she said, still with that smile on. "You see, the reason me and Tommy are fighting is because I'm in heat, and well he is a little embarrassed. He is also very tired, and just not in the mood. The heat was unbearable so I was going to sleep in here and let myself die down. But I think I have another idea" she said, her smile growing wider.

They both realized what she was trying to say, and Jeremy started to shake his head no. But Kate thought a little… different. "I think that actually might be fun" she said, looking at Jeremy. "What, you're kidding right. I mean…" he stopped speaking as he saw Kham undo and take off her shirt. Kate didn't seam surprised by the action, and just giggled and blushed. Kham took off her bra, and then, to Kate and Jeremy's utter surprise, started kissing Kate. But Kate didn't pull away, no she leaned into the kiss, grabbing and playing with one of Kham's breasts in the processes. They both started to moan, while Jeremy sat there, still shocked. 'wh-what the fuck is going on' his mind screamed.

And to Jeremy's surprise, he started to get hard again watching Kate and Kham. Kham started taking off her pants while still keeping the kiss with Kate. Once she was fully undressed, which made Jeremy blush heavily, she disconnected from the kiss. Then she grabbed the blanket and threw it off of Jeremy and Kate, reviling Jeremy's hard on. "Someone enjoyed watching us kiss" said Kham as she and Kate giggled and Jeremy blushed like mad. Then Kham looked at Kate, and Kate nodded. "Why are you nodding?" he asked as he started to back up on the bed. Sure, Kham was hot as hell, just like Kate, but he wasn't very comfortable with the situation.

Kham got into a pouncing position, and jumped on him before he could get of the bed. She pinned him, Jeremy not being able to get up no matter what he tried. 'jesus she's strong' he thought as he gave up trying to break free. She smiled at him, before connection her lips to his. When she disconnected, he expected to get slapped or something by Kate. But when he looked at Kate, she had the same lustful look that Kham had. Kate sat near Kham and Jeremy, spreading her legs wide. Kham got off of Jeremy and started to lick Kate, making her moan. But she also flipped her tail up and gave Jeremy, who had gotten off the bed, a perfect view of 'her'.

Even though Kate was moaning, she was still able to get out a few words, telling him to enjoy Kham like she was. He hesitated, but ultimately moved forward. He gripped kham's hips with his hands, and poked her entrance, making her moan. He looked at Kate, and she nodded, Kham turning around and nodding as well. He smiled slightly, before he pushed into her. She was tight, just like Kate, and moaned as he went through her. He wasn't met with any resistance or barriers, so he didn't have to go slow at first.

As Kham continued to lick Kate's slit, he started to ram her pussy, pushing in her fast and hard relatively quickly. All of them were moaning in pleasure, Khams slightly muffled. Kham started to buck her hips against Jeremy while still pleasuring Kate. This increased Jeremy's and Khams pleasure, while she was still able to give Kate pleasure as well. Soon Kate started getting near her breaking point, telling Kham to go deeper with her tongue.

Kate climaxed, spreading her juices all over Khams face. Kate shivered with delight from the intensity of her orgasm, before collapsing on the bed, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Jeremy and Kham however, were still at it. But Kham and Jeremy were also close to their breaking point. Kham climaxed a little before Jeremy. But before Jeremy finished, he took himself out so he didn't get Kham pregnant. Once he pulled out, Kham turned around quickly and started sucking him, wanting him somewhere inside her when he finished.

He reached his breaking point inside her mouth and she swallowed his load. Then Kham leaned back and fell on the bed next to Kate. Jeremy was just able to keep himself standing. Then Kate insisted that they all got to bed, to which Jeremy and Kham agreed. They laid down, Jeremy on his back, Kate on his left side and Kham on his right. They both snuggled up to him, getting as close as they could. They were asleep in a few minutes, except for, like normal, Jeremy. He stayed awake, unable to sleep and stare up at the ceiling. He knew Zero would defiantly not shut up about this one. He felt himself start to succumbed to the blackness of sleep, when he heard his door get thrown open.

It didn't wake up Kate and Kham, but his head snapped up. "Kham I'm sorry, please come back to the r…" Tommy stood there, shocked. "Y… You… with my wife" Tommy started to shake with rage. "Tommy, let' be reasonable about this." "NO!" screamed Tommy, as he pulled a pistol up and aimed it right at his face. "You're never going to do that to my wife again."

**Hahaha, cliff hanger. So how did you like the chapter, hope you enjoyed. See ya later.**


	18. Death, and new family

**A/N I am a lion born from things you cannot be, cause I am a lion and you are dead to me. It was not just a lemon, I promise. It was setting up the next few chapters, specifically this one. I hope you enjoy, and I will see you later.**

Tommy started to pull the trigger of the pistol; the barrel seemed too stared down Jeremy as it got ready to fire. He couldn't move, it was like he was frozen. He had been in many life or death situations, but he just seemed unable to move at this one particular moment, where he really wanted to just run away. It was probably Tommy's stare that froze him to be honest, as his look was just so crazed and scary, it was like a devil. He knew the shot would kill him, especially at this distance, and Jeremy knew that once Kate found out what happened, she would rip his throat out. So at least Tommy would get some pain, because he still thought it was a little unfair to kill him for something he really couldn't control. It was probably his fault anyway; he was positive that Kham would have told Tommy about her desires. It was his fault that he was embarrassed, and Kham just needed assistance.

Right before he pulled the trigger, Joel pushed him up against the wall. "What are you doing" Tommy yelled angrily. Joel pinned him to the wall, then looked in the room to see why Tommy was aiming his pistol in Jeremy's and Kate's room. When he saw him sitting there with Kate and Kham still asleep but naked right next to Jeremy, he understood why. He turned back to Tommy as more people started to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. "Tommy, calm down, we can settle this like adults, no need for violence." Now, from what Jeremy could see at least, the hallway was fill of spectators, some peeking in his room to find the source of Tommy's outrage so he pulled the blanket up above him and the girls. He also saw John and Zero, as well as Ellie as she tried to help John.

Tommy squirmed, trying to get a clear shot. The struggle between him and Joel and Ellie was silent, just a few grunts as the battled for control, the girls still sound asleep. Joel decided to try and go for the gun, and started wrestling with Tommy for the gun rather then to stop him from aiming. But this was about to turn into a death scene, as Tommy involuntarily squeezed the trigger once, shooting a bullet. Time seemed to slow down for everyone as the muzzle of the gun went up in flames, the bullet coming out in supersonic speeds. With everyone crowded around the three people, and a door open to the back of them, the bullet could either be harmless or very deadly.

Everyone stopped after the sound of the shot, trying to find out who it was. Tommy and Joel were the first to see where, or rather, who it hit. And Joel instantly went to tears, as Ellie's limp body fell to its knees, and then finally to its side. The round had pierced Ellie's head, killing her instantaneously. Joel dropped to his knees, picking up Ellie's head and cradling it in his lap. Joel started to cry, everyone starting shocked. The shot had also woke up the girls, and they were now also starting surprised at the death Ellie.

"Oh my god, Joel, I'm… I'm sorry" he said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Joel shrugged it off, mumbling the words, "Not again." Tommy knew that he was referring to the time when he lost Sarah, Joel's first daughter. People started to back up, giving Joel the room he needed. "Why did Tommy shoot Ellie" whispered Kate, Kham also wondering. "Tommy walked in and saw me and you with Kham. He got mad and went to shoot me, but Joel and Ellie were there to stop him. In the struggle, Tommy accidently pulled the trigger and it happened to hit Ellie point blank in the head." The girls were shocked, before Kate grabbed the clothes that had fallen of the bed and put on hers, then got out of the bed.

She walked up to Joel, who was still crying over Ellie. She put a paw on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Unlike Tommy, Joel didn't shrug it off, just cried harder. Then he said something that shocked everyone there. "Kate, you and Jeremy and Zero need to go, now" he said as he stood up, leaving Ellie on the floor. "You helped me, but it's time that you go." "Wha…" said Kate, shocked. "You heard me, Jeremy get fucking dressed, and leave now!" he said, starting to scream. Kate nodded sadly, and closed the door to their room.

Once the door was closed, Jeremy and Kham got dressed. "I want to go with you guys" said Kham out of nowhere. Jeremy and Kate looked up at her, and just nodded. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. Kate and Jeremy grabbed any other things they had, and exited the room. Ellie was still on the floor dead, but most of the crowd was gone. Zero had exited the room, and was waiting for them. Joel and Tommy were standing to the side. They started walking them out.

Once they got to the door, Tommy stopped Kham. "Where are you going?" he asked confused. "I… I want to go with them" was all she said before she walked away from the now shocked Tommy. None of them looked back, and reached the boat within a few seconds, still docked right where they left it. They got on, Zero taking first shift. Kham decided to stay out with Zero, while Kate and Jeremy went to go get more sleep. Before they went to bed, Kate had one thing to say. "Guess we aint getting those supplies" before she snuggled up to Jeremy and went to sleep. Jeremy just grunted, before he closed his eyes as well. And for the first time in a while, Jeremy went to sleep instantly.

**Well, the cure is dead. Told you it was setting up the story, as now the cure is dead and we have a knew character added to the group, Kham. Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the short chapter I have some dumb Geography homework to do. I will see you all later Peace.**


	19. Salt Lake City

**A/N your name, your face, is all you have left now. Betrayed, disgraced, you've been erased. What is up my people, back with chapter 19. We almost have 2 thousand views, so keep them coming. either way, I hope you all enjoy.**

Jeremy rubbed Kate's back as she threw up in a bush, as Zero and Kham went to go look around the place they had decided to stop for the day. Jeremy really felt bad for Kate; she had felling horrible since the day they left Tommy's, three days ago. All they had been doing is following the river, and Kate had been throwing up a lot between then and now. The only other notable thing is Zero and Kham, who seem to be growing on each other quite a bit. They always seemed to stay up with the other when it was there turn to row. Since Kate had been not feeling well though, she had been taken out of the rotation. She didn't like being taken out, feeling like she was a burden to the group. But Jeremy, Kham, Zero were able to convince her that it was fine, and that she should be getting as much rest as possible. Because of this, Jeremy hardly saw Kate awake unless she was either throwing up, or trying to eat all the food they had. Both of those actions were stressful on the group, as they were losing food and had to stop for Kate to throw up. She just didn't want to throw up in the water; it made her feel worse when she was throwing up.

Kate had finished, and was now trying to regain her breath. "I'm sorry you feel like shit Kate, I really do" he said as he continued to rub her back and try and comfort her. She just nodded, too tired to talk. "You want to go back to bed now?" Kate nodded, Jeremy helping her stand up. Her stomach was starting to get shape to it, so you could tell that she was obviously pregnant. They stood up, the cool morning air freezing their breath. They walked up to the boat, and entered the room. Kate lied down on the bed, snuggling up under the covers. Jeremy would have gone to sleep right next to her, but he had stuff to do. He had to clean the guns, take stock of the food remaining, and anything else that needed tending to. So he kissed her on the head, making her smile as he turned and walked out of the room. When he got to the door, he turned. "I love you" he said as he walked out. Kate repeated the saying, and then got as far under the covers as possible. Jeremy walked to the back of the boat, picking up the two weapons they had, two M4's. These two weapons had been with Jeremy and Kate since when they left Kate's pack. They had been the only thing that had been able to save them in many occasions.

He dismantled the first one, grabbing a white rag from a table, and sat down. He started to clean the guns. Once he was finished with one, he moved on to the next, the whole process taking about 30 minutes. Once both were clean, he put them back together and put them back in their spot. Then he walked over to the small built in chest and checked the group's food and water. It was dropping at an alarming amount. He really hoped that Kham and Zero had a successful run, because in a few days they would have nothing to eat, or drink for that matter. The river didn't look like the cleanest of waters, so it was out of the picture. Zero had suggested that they just boiled the water, but they would only do that as a last resort. Until then, they would settle for the bottles of water that they had. Jeremy knew that food was going to be a problem though. They were surrounded by a forest, so they had tried to hunt. But with just one clip to each M4, they had decided against it. If they were to get in a fight, they would only have their fists, which would probably lead to a very non promising out come.

Once Jeremy was done with checking the group's food and water, he really had nothing else to do. He considered going to sleep with Kate, but didn't want to wake her trying to get in the bed. So he sat in a chair near the table, waiting for Kham and Zero to return. He just really hopped they found something, because they were really not sitting pretty, and everyone knew it. It was late morning when Kham and Zero decided to return. They had two duffle bags full of food, which was just a miracle. "Where did you find all this?" asked Jeremy as he started putting food in the chest. "We found Salt Lake City, just beyond the forest. "So were in Utah then?" "Yep, to bad Joel and Ellie aren't here" said Kham as she started to help Jeremy. "We were thinking Jeremy" said Zero as he also started to help. "You think we should go into the city more, maybe find a place to lay low. It would be better for Kate, I think all this moving around isn't really helping much." Jeremy sighed, knowing they were right.

They had reached a city the 1st day after they left. They had considered staying, but Jeremy wanted to stay with the safety of the boat. But now it was against his decision. "Well then, we should stop putting this food in the chest and just put everything back in the duffle bag. I guess we will wait for Kate to wake up, then we can start heading to the city. How long of a walk is it?" "About 2 or 3 miles, then you exit the forest and the city is right there. We just raided the outskirt buildings, we didn't want to go to deep in without you two" said Kham. Jeremy nodded, remaining quiet as he started to reverse, putting food back into the duffle bag. "How is Kate, did she stop puking" asked Zero. Jeremy nodded, then told them that she had wanted to go back to sleep right after wards. "Poor thing" said Kham, both of them nodding. "She still feels like a burden, even after all we did to try and convince her she wasn't" said Jeremy sadly. "Well, we just got to change our approach. Make think she is doing something that will be helping the group, like helping keep our base secure. She wouldn't have to go on runs or anything, just keep the base secure." Jeremy nodded at Zero, liking his idea. They would put it into place once they found a place to lie low in the city.

A few hours later, just about to enter the city at mid afternoon.

The four of them walked out of the forest, only about a quarter of a mile from Salt Lake City. "Dam this place brings back memories" said Jeremy as they walked. Jeremy was a part of a military family and had lived in a lot of different places, even outside of the U.S. But the place he had spent most time in was Utah. He didn't think it was great, since he was a New Yorker after all. But he didn't hate it; it was really quite an enjoyable place. The only real annoying thing was the Mormons. They weren't annoying as a people, it was just annoying if you weren't one, since you either didn't fit in well, or you were able to find that right group of people who didn't mind if you tossed around a swear word. And it was hard to find that group of people. Then aging, not everyone was a Mormon in Utah. And it wasn't like he didn't like Mormons. 90 percent of his friends were Mormon, just didn't mind if he threw a swear, which he was used to doing since he lived in Arizona before coming back to Utah. That's right; he lived in Utah, moved out of Utah, and then moved back in.

Once they were in the city, Kham and Zero brought them to a building somewhat on the outskirts that they had raided. The best thing about the building, besides its security, was that it still had food. The reason Kham and Zero hadn't brought it all was because they couldn't fit it all. But now they were in a easily defendable place, with food and water. The only bad thing… there were no beds.

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all later.**


	20. Warning, SAD

**A/N sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer. I decided to make another chapter, reasons consist of nothingness and boredom, so I hope you enjoy. And remember to fav, review, and follow, and I will see you all in the next chapter. **

"Alright, we have a substantial amount of food, but were going to need more medical supplies, ammo, and some blankets and pillows" said Jeremy as Zero, Kham and Kate circled around him. "This is what I'm thinking. We will take shifts, like when we rowed the boat. Two people will go and scavenge supplies every night, one person switching out for the other every time. So tonight, Zero and I will take the M4's, find some supplies, and hopefully some guns while you two girls find all the weak points of this place, I want to know where things can enter and exit, good?" "Good" they all said, agreeing with his plan. "But its almost night, you sure about this" asked Zero concerned. "Trust me Zero, I know this city like the back of my hand. We get in a jam, I'll get us out." Zero nodded, contempt for the time being. "Alright, Zero if you could grab the M4's we will be on our way." Zero nodded, going to the duffle bags. Kham went to go do what she was told, Kate as well. Jeremy put his hand on Kate's shoulder, making her turn around. "The reason I want to go know is because of you. It's going to be hard finding supplies that will help you during birth, and the hospital will probably have been raided. I just wanted you to know that I love you" he said as he gave her a hug. He knew that it would be a little while until Kate was ready to give birth, he just felt like he needed those supplies as soon as possible.

Zero walked up to him and Kate, holding an M4 out for him. He let Kate go from his embrace, and looked her in the eyes. Then he turned, grabbing the M4 and leading Zero out into the city. The sun was close to going down, and it was getting progressively darker. "Let's make this fast, even if you can navigate this city, it's all the same. We really don't want to be caught out here for too long once the sun drops" said Zero. "I know, let's just check a few blocks, get our Barings and get some supplies." They started right, seeing the taller building of Salt Lake in the back ground. The more they walked down the street, the more apparent it came that a group, a very large group by the looks of it, lived here in the city. There were fresh fires for warmth, and car tracks leading into the bigger part of the city. "You think they'll cause a threat?" "Don't know Zero, but let's keep an eye out. We don't need a firefight on our hands." They went into the first building that didn't look completely scavenged. It was a veterinary clinic. They cleared the main office, but heard moans from infected farther inside the complex.

Jeremy motioned his head in a 'let's go' sign, walking to the room that would lead to the back of the complex and the rest of the building. Zero nodded, but first walked to a corner where a dead man laid down on the floor. When he turned around, his M4 was in his left hand, while his right hand was holding what looked like a katana. The blade was black, with red dragon designs on the hilt. Zero smiled, using the strap on the M4 to put it around his back, and held the katana in his hand. "Now this is my kind of weapon" said Zero as he followed the chuckling Jeremy through the door. The door was opened up to a hallway, with doors on both sides of the hallway leading down all the way down to one single door at the end of the hallway. The only light that was still working was a single, swaying light above the door on the end of the hallway. There were bloody hands all over the hall, and the most disturbing was that the one that was closest to the final door was still dripping on the floor, so it was fresh.

Jeremy thought that they should have turned back and tried to go in another building, but they didn't. It was very unlikely, but maybe this veterinary clinic had something that could help Kate. He looked back at Zero, meeting his eyes. Then he turned back around, knowing that Zero would have his back. He walked to the first door on the left side. He stood to the right of it, putting his hand on the handle. Zero stood on the left, ready to slash the second the door was open. Jeremy pushed the door open, storming into the room. There was nothing besides a dried up pile of blood on the floor. Jeremy activated the light on his M4, and started to go through drawers and cabinets, Zero doing the same. They didn't find much, besides an old bottle of water in one of the cabinets. Once they were done with that room, they continued onto the next. All empty, the last one at the end of the hall the only one they hadn't done.

Both Jeremy and Zero felt nervous about this door. Death seemed to be spelled out all around it, with the noise of the infected inside the room. "I don't know if we should open this one" said Zero as they approached it. "Don't worry; it doesn't sound like a whole lot of infected. Maybe one or two, we can take e'm." They set up on the door, ready to breach and clear. Jeremy went to turn the handle, and was met with a locked door. Zero just laughed, backed up, and kicked the door off its hinges; the door went flying into the room. Two infected looked up at them, blood dripping from their mouths as they were eating a dead body on the floor. They both jumped to their feet and ran after Jeremy and Zero. It was a little quick for Jeremy to react, and one of them got him pinned against the wall. The second one went after Zero, but was easily cut down by his newly found katana, a shimmer of light going with the blade as he slashed through the infected. He was about to help Jeremy, when a bullet was fired, and hit Jeremy in the leg.

Zero turned, seeing three men in jeans and t-shirts with guns pointed at them. Once Zero turned, they opened up fire into the hallway. Luckily, none of them hit Zero as he dived out of the way, into the door way of one of the doors they had opened before. Jeremy was startled by the shot, and when he fell he let his defense of holding the infected back drop. They both fell, the infected on his right side. It was about to sink it's teeth into him, when one of the bullets hit it in the head, making its dead body fall on top of him. Jeremy grabbed the body and used it as a shield, the body getting ripped apart from the fire. Zero peaked around the corner, having his M4 in his hands now. He fired 6 shots, two of them falling down to the ground, dead. The other ran to cover, blind firing around the hallway. Jeremy realized that two of the men were dead, and picked up the body by the ripped up shirt it had on. Then he crouched behind the body, and started walking forward. Zero realized what Jeremy was doing, using the body as a sort of riot shield. The man was blind firing around the corner anyway, so half of the bullets didn't even come close to Jeremy or Zero.

Jeremy went around the hallway and threw the body at the man. He fell to the ground, trying to push the body off him. Once the man had pushed it off, Jeremy hip fired on the man, firing a total of 10 rounds into his chest and killing him. Zero ran up to him, grabbing all three of the man's pistols in the process. "You alright?" he asked as he checked him over checking for any blood that was his. "Yeah" said Jeremy as he breathed heavily. But then a noise shattered the silence. A few gun shots, and the scream of Kate. Jeremy didn't even look at Zero, just erupted into a full on sprint, Zero following. They exited and ran straight to the build they had decided to use as a base. There was one armored car, two men standing outside smoking cigarettes, while they could see more men through the window in their base. The men didn't even have a warning, as Jeremy fired 5 rounds into each man. Jeremy only had 10 bullets left in his clip, but he didn't care. He would fire all of them into one man if he had to.

Jeremy and Zero matched each other stride for stride, Jeremy getting Zero's speed because of his worry for Kate. They both ran into the building, firing at the first man they saw. The other 8 men turned, except for two that had Kate and Kham pinned against a wall. Jeremy fired his last few bullets into one man, and then threw his now useless M4 into the face of the other man. Then he grabbed his dropped pistol then threw the stunned mans arm behind his back. He pulled, hurting the man. Then his buddy's tried to shot Jeremy, and instead got shot by Jeremy's new pistol. The Two men that had Kham and Kate pinned now turned to face Zero, who had let Kate and Kham go. He cut both men down easily, the last one firing a few bullets involuntarily as he fell down after Zero sliced his neck.

Zero then ran and hugged Kham, as she cried into his shoulder. Jeremy ran to Kate, and was about to hug her. But she had both of her hands covering her stomach, blood seeping through her paws. Jeremy stood shocked, and then looked Kate in the eyes. Jeremy moved Kate's hands, and saw a bullet right in her stomach. The bullet had reached the baby, killing it. Kate started bawling, hugging Jeremy as he just stood there, a blank stare on his face. Zero and Kham had turned to see why Kate had been crying as hard as she had been. When they saw her stomach, they both gasped. Jeremy and Kate weren't going to be parents.

**Jesus, that was really hard to write. I found myself having a few tears as I wrote it, while listing to a Eminem song talk about drugs and being mean to women. Song was called so bad, either way I hope you enjoyed, and don't hate me please haha**


	21. A war is coming

**A/N the way you shake it, I cant belive it I aint never seen an ass like that. What is up I hope you are all having a nice weekend. Before I write this chapter, I updated twice last night so if you didn't read chapter 20 which I posted around 10 my time, you should check out. Either way I hope you enjoy.**

Zero walked up to the still crying Kate and Jeremy. "Jeremy, move away from Kate please" he said as he pulled out his katana. "What, why" asked Jeremy as he embraced Kate tighter. "Please, I can help. I might be able to help the baby." "The baby is dead Zero" said Jeremy angrily, getting mad. "Listen to me, I can help. Please, just let me try I won't hurt Kate I promise." Jeremy still looked defensive, but backup from Kate. Zero brought the katana to his wrist, and then sliced it. His blood started to run out of his veins and onto the floor. But his blood wasn't red; it was a purple kind of color. He walked up to Kate, and let some of his blood fall into his hand. Then he touched that hand to Kate's stomach. She backed up, surprised at what Zero did. But the blood entered Kate. Blood stopped leaking from Kate's stomach. Everyone stood shocked as Kate's stomach started to heal itself, only one who wasn't shocked was Zero. Once Kate's stomach was back to normal, Kate started to feel something. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she started to cry aging. Jeremy ran up to her, worried. "What, what is Kate" said Jeremy, scared shitless. "The baby, it's kicking. It's not dead" she said happily as she threw her arms around Jeremy, hugging him as he, again, stood shocked with a blank stare.

Jeremy turned towards Zero. "How the hell did you do that?" "It happened when I mutated into this half human half wolf. Whenever I got cut, or hurt I would just regenerate. I wanted to see if it worked on others, so a long time ago I shot a deer in the leg. Then I walked up to it, as it tried to squirm away. I cut myself, and let my blood fall on the bullet wound. A few seconds later, the deer was fine and ran away." "Well then how come you didn't help Ellie" said Kham. "I was tired and wasn't really thinking. I completely forgot." "Well, are you like, you know, immortal?" "No, I will die of old age and stuff, but bullets and shit won't hurt unless I get shot in the head or heart, I don't think I would come back from that." "Well your our over powered medic now" said Jeremy with a laugh. He didn't care if his joke wasn't that funny, he was just so happy that Kate and the baby were now ok. "We should move theses bodies, they will start to attract infected if the gun shots didn't already" said Zero. Everyone nodded, and Jeremy, Kham and Zero started moving the bodies, while Kate started grabbing the guns and ammo dropped from the men.

They grabbed the men and started to drag them out of the building and a few feet away. On the last man was Zero's job as Jeremy grabbed a stray plank of wood and walked over to one of the fires. He lit the wood, and was ready to burn the bodies, but Zero just stared at the body. "Zero, let's go man we got to burn these guys." Zero didn't answer. Jeremy walked up to Zero, and saw a man. He had a beard, his eyes open to show deep blue eyes. He was rather pale, but had a very big build. "I know this man, he was my dad's old buddy" said Zero. Jeremy looked up at Zero, shocked. "He would come over every Sunday and watch football, and then usually be mean to me like my dad. His name was Jake. He would follow my dad anywhere, I bet you my dad is still alive, and if I had to guess, here." "Well then let's find him, he will help right?" asked Jeremy. "No, he would try to kill me, you, Kate and Kham the second they saw us. My dad is a monster, who deserves death. I think, we should move towards the bigger part of the city. We could hide in one of the taller buildings and find my dad. Kill him and his group, and take everything worth seeing." "You really hate your dad, huh" said Jeremy. Zero didn't answer, just carried the body to the pile, took the plank from Jeremy and set the bodies aflame.

Zero walked back inside the building, leaving Jeremy outside. He shrugged, and then went over to the armored car. He had stolen the keys of one of the guys, and opened the door and stuck the key in the ignition. The Car roared to life, and Jeremy drove it down the block to a parking structure. He parked it in the first level, making sure it was well hidden. Then walked back to the building that they were using as a base. No one could tell what the building was. Most of it was raided and the sign on the building was too faded to tell what it was. When Jeremy walked in, Kate was sitting down near a wall, Kham and Zero nowhere to be seen. "Where are Zero and Kham" asked Jeremy as he sat down near Kate. "Back room" she said as she leaned up against him. "What are they doing?" Kate looked up at him with a 'you know' kind of face. Jeremy laughed a little, excepting to hear some noises coming from the back room. "Well, I am kind of tired, want to go to bed?" "Sure" said Kate as they lay down on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but it would do. "Good night beautiful" said Jeremy as he gave her a kiss, before closing his eyes to sleep.

**So sorry that it is so short, I am just a little tired. I will post another chapter today to make up for it.****But I was going to ask, should I go into detailed scene between Zero and Kham? Make sure to leave a review on what you think is should do, even a guest review is fine, just tell me what you think. Anyway, by and I hope you have a great day until I decide to write the next chapter.**


	22. Kham and Zero fun time

**A/N Love-Hate-Sex-Pain its complicating me sometimes. Love-Hate-sex-Pain its underestimating life. I know this chapter is really late, and I accept all the anger and hate openly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this LEMON between Zero and Kham. **

Zero lifted Kham in the air, and then, without hurting her or breaking the table, let her down on the table. Her legs wrapped around him as he bent down and kissed her. He stuck his tongue deep down her throat, making her moan heavily. Zero started to tug at Khams shirt, lifting her slightly off the table to take it off. Her bra was still on, but Zero decided to leave that on for the moment. He set her back down, cupping both her breast's as he continued to kiss her. Her moaning was turning Zero on, and his dick started to press up against his jeans, just begging to be set free. Kham could feel the bulge coming from his jeans, and instantly wanted him inside her, her mouth watering as she imagined Zero's size. Zero explored the deepest areas of Khams mouth, still playing with her breasts in the process. Kham's moaning continued to get louder and louder, even with Zero muffling it with their make-out session. Zero started to undo and take down Kham's jeans, wanting her exposed to him. Once she was just in her panties and bra, he started humping into Kham, the bulge in his pants rubbing up against Kham's somewhat exposed pussy, making her give a surprised scream of pleasure.

Her moaning now started to turn into muffled screams, loving how Zero's tongue explored her mouth and his dick rubbed her pussy. But she wanted more pleasure, and started to move her panties. She moved the part that covered 'her' to the side, letting Zero get more of her, increasing her pleasure. Zero increased the speed at which he humped her, getting more pleasured screams form her as he broke the kiss to get air. She wrapped her arms around Zero's back and used her leverage to move her hips in rhythm with Zero, humping herself against him at the same time that he humped her. Zero wasn't getting much pleasure from his actions as he would have liked, and stopped humping. Kham gave a slight whine, but then helped Zero take off his pants. Soon they were down to his ankles, as well as his boxers. Then he pulled Kham's panties off her, the only clothes she had on now was her bra. Zero still had his shirt on, and just noticed they he still had the M4 strapped to him. He took it off, while Kham got off the table and got on her knees.

Once Zero was done with the strap on his gun, he walked up to Kham, his hard on dangling between his legs, waiting to get sucked by Kham's wanting mouth. He closed the gap between them, Kham hungrily grabbing his cock and instantly stuck it as deep down her throat as possible. She gagged, but didn't care at all as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, Zero groaning in pleasure. She used one of her paws to fondle his balls, while using the other one to masturbate, giving herself pleasure as well. She started to leak from her pussy, since she had gotten close to her climax back when Zero was rubbing her with his dick. She came, groaning in pleasure and then continued to suck Zero, maxing her speed for his ultimate pleasure. He started to hump into Kham's mouth, making it go farther down her throat than ever before, making her gag even more. Zero groaned in pleasure, grabbing Kham's head and keeping her in the position to keep her gagging on his dick because of the pleasure.

Zero got close to his climax, not even bothering to warn Zero as he continued to force her to deep throat him as much as possible. When he came, Kham didn't even swallow because most of it just shot right down her throat. Kham enjoyed the warm, salty liquid as it ran down her throat, giving her a very warm sensation. Kham then released Zero's dick, coughing a bit as she tried to recover from the pounding her mouth and face had just received. Once she was ready, Zero put her back on the table. He poked her entrance a few times, before he slammed into her. They both screamed because of the pleasure, shivers of delight running down both of their spines. Zero started fast, wanting to give both him and Kham the max amount of pleasure. To Kham's extreme pleasure, Zero started humping right into her G-spot, which increased her pleasure to the max in just a few seconds.

The table was receiving a extraordinary amount of punishment, moving across the cement floor, the legs creaking under the weight of the two above it. Zero was slightly worried that the table might break, but pushed the thought out of his head as he continued to pound Kham's pussy, juices from Kham running down both him and hers legs. He knew Kham was getting close, and prepared himself for the tightening of her walls that was bound to happen. She came, her entire body racking with pleasure as he walls closed in around Zero's dick, increasing the pleasure that Zero got as he humped into her. Kham's cum leaked out of her pussy, but most of it was blocked by Zero's extremely large size. Zero was starting to get close to his breaking point as he continued to level Kham's body.

His body tensed as he got ready to release his load into Kham. Kham knew what was coming when Zero tensed up, and was ready to receive his load, wanting the warm liquid to fill her up. He came, giving a growl of pleasure as he did it. Kham howled in pleasure after every load that rushed into her, filling her up and making her fell full. Zero collapsed on Kham's body, holding her tightly as he continued to shoot loads into her body. They started to kiss aging; Zero still continued to fill her up. Once he was finished, he pulled out of her, a small amount of cum falling leaking out of her pussy.

"You're not done yet baby" said Kham. Zero looked up at her confused. Kham sat on the table doggy style, and spread her cheeks of her ass wide. "There is another hole that you need to… explore." Zero smiled, and walked back up to Kham. He pulled her close to him aging, and gave her ass a slap. She giggled, and waited patiently for Zero to stick himself in side of Kham. He entered her slowly, since he knew this hole hurt girls a little more than the other one. She seemed to not mind though, and moaned in pleasure as he forced his whole length into Kham's ass. Once he was fully in, he pulled back out, and pushed back in. He repeated the action, gaining speed each time he repeated the cycle.

Kham moaned in pleasure, loving the felling of Zero being inside of her. Kham was much tighter in this whole, and Zero got close to his breaking point rather quickly. He groaned as he exploded inside of her, giving her a few more humps before he stopped. He kept himself inside of her as he picked Kham up, and sat down leaning against the wall. Zero gave Kham a loving kiss on the lips, and then they both went to sleep, both exhausted.

**I am exhausted to, I really need to get some fucking sleep. Either way I hope you all enjoyed, and aging sorry for this being so late for a post. Anyway, im going to sleep while listing to Metallica, so peace**


	23. Its a girl

**A/N what ever happened to the young man's heart, swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart. Hey what is up, sorry for not updating I was really tired and had stuff to do (mowing two lawns, going to a party etc) also I really need some sleep, cause I fell asleep in science today, thank god we had a sub and were watching a movie. I also got hit in the head by a softball today, 3 times. It's not because I'm a bad catch, I play center in any baseball I can join and I am really good. It's because people in gym don't know how to throw when someone is running the bases, dam PE people. Any way I hope you enjoy, and I will see you all later.**

Jeremy was shaken awake by someone, making him groan in anger and disappointment. He was having a great dream about all you can eat freshly cooked lamb gyro's. "Jeremy get up" he heard Kham call slightly, but he shrugged her off. "I'm tired god Dammit, leave me alone." "Ohh, so I guess you want Kate to give birth without you being there, huh?" Jeremy jumped on to his feet in a second. "What!" he said, trying to find Kate to see if Kham was pulling his leg. "I'm not kidding, lets go I have been trying to wake you for the past minute" she said as she turned and ran, Jeremy following her. They arrived at the back room, hearing Kate scream from the other side. Before he entered, Jeremy couldn't help but say a comment. "Oh, yeah put Kate in the room you two had fun in why don't you" he said rolling his eyes before he walked in the door. Zero was awkwardly checking for the baby, as Jeremy came up to Kate. "uh… how you doing?" he asked. Kate looked up at him, her face not showing any amusement. "Sorry" he said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Want to hold my hand, it will help with the pain" offered Jeremy. Kate nodded, taking hold of his hand tightly.

"I see something, keep going Kate" said Kham as she stood behind Zero. Kate started to scream louder, and started to squeeze Jeremy's hand harder to. Jeremy started to wince in pain at the level of intensity Kate was grabbing his hand at, though he knew it was nothing compared to what Kate must be going through. Still, Jeremy couldn't help but to try and pull his hand away, as Kate's claws started to dig into his hand. "Keep going Kate, just a few more pushes" said Kham. By this time, Kate had dug her claws so deep into Jeremy's hands that he was now screaming in pain as well. But Kate wouldn't let him go, having a hold on him with the grip of death. Kate's screaming still drowned out Jeremy's, But he could see Kham and Zero look up at him in a slight amusement.

"That's it Kate, your done" said Zero stood up, holding the baby in a white towel that he had probably got from the duffle bag. The second Kate released her hold one Jeremy, he went running around the room, holding his hand tightly as blood flowed like a river. "JESUS CHRIST KATE" yelled Jeremy angrily as he took off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his hand. "Sorry" said Kate, out of breath. "It's a girl, looks just like you to Kate" said Zero as he wiped the baby off with the towel. "The only difference I can tell is that her tail is white" said Zero as he handed her to Kate. "Oh my god" said Kate as she started at the baby, tears coming to her eyes. "She's beautiful" said Kate as she started to lick the excess blood off her.

Jeremy had calmed down, and walked over to Kate, still having a grimace of pain and was holding his hand with his other hand. He stood behind Kate, who was resting on the table, and saw the baby. Zero was completely right; she was like Kate in every way. She seemed to have a glowing gold fur, with white on her underbelly and tail. "Beautiful is right, just like her mom" said Jeremy as he gave Kate a kiss on the head. "So… what are you going to name her" said Kham excitedly. "Because I already have a few ideas" she said. "Alright, shoot" said Jeremy. "Sunshine" she said, making Jeremy and Zero burst into laughter. "That is terrible" said Zero, getting a punch in the shoulder. "I didn't think it was that bad" said Kate. "Thank you, it's a very pretty name" said Kham. "I got one" said Zero, trying to still not laugh at Kham. "How about Firefly, since her fur seems to glow."

"See, I like that, it's way better than Sunshine" said Jeremy. "Hell no" said Kate and Kham in unison. Everyone laughed, knowing that they could argue for hours about this. "Well, I think Kate needs some rest guys" said Jeremy, Kate yawning the second he said that. "I'll get a blanket and law it down, and I'll lie here with you Kate" said Jeremy as he handed the still unnamed girl to Kham. Zero and Kham nodded, Zero saying that he will get the blanket so Jeremy could still stay with Kate. Jeremy and Kate thanked the two, as they both walked out the door.

"I'm proud of you" said Jeremy as he kissed her. Kate giggled, apologizing for Jeremy's hand. "Oh, this, it don't hurt that much. I just won't be able to shoot, fight…" Jeremy went down the list, still holding his right hand. "Okay I get it" said Kate, both of them laughing. Zero then walked in the door, handing Jeremy a blanket. Jeremy took Kate of the table, and set her down on the blanket. She was full naked, no clothes on her, which was a little weird with Kham and Zero who were in here not 2 seconds ago, but Jeremy didn't care much. He was still tired as hell, and Kate must have felt tired as well.

He laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "I love you Kate" he said as he kissed her aging. Kate repeated the phrase, kissing Jeremy back. Then they both closed their eyes, both tired as hell. But before Jeremy went to bed, he brainstormed some names. And through the horrible names that his just 15 year old mind could comprehend, Kate seemed like the best name he could think off.

**Sorry if it feels short, I got geography home work, a lot actually. Also you guys on going to vote on the name, so here is the options.**

**A: Sunshine**

**B: Firefly**

**C: Kate**

**I am personally leaning towards B, but whatever you think. Also if you have any name suggestions, that will be accepted to.**


	24. The fireflies

**A/N what is up, my internet is back up, so I can post this chapter tonight. Sorry for the short posts that have been updated lately, school is just killing me. Either way I hope you can forgive me, but I know you will because you are all the best ppl ever. See ya soon, peace.**

Jeremy woke up, Kate still asleep and snuggled up into his chest. He smiled down at her, thinking about how pretty Kate looked when she was asleep. But then he heard a noise from outside the back room, and remembered that Kham and Zero had his kid. It wasn't like he didn't trust him, he just wanted to see her. He got up and folded his piece of the blanket over Kate so she could be warm. He gave her a kiss on the head, and then walked out the door. He walked out into the main room, seeing Zero passed out on the floor and Kham playing with the baby. She turned towards him. "Well, good morning Jeremy, nice to see your awake" said Kham as she returned to tickling the baby's stomach. "Good morning Kham, how is she" he responded as he sat down next to Kham.

"Just fine, she slept well, I wrapped her up in this towel and she slept like an angle, but I think she is getting hungry." Jeremy nodded, just now realizing that they were going to have to get new cloths, formula, and anything else that she needed. "So… have you decided on a name yet?" "I liked firefly, but I will have to talk to Kate about that one" said Jeremy with a chuckle. Kham laughed as well, both of them knew how mad Kate would probably get if he decided on a name without her, most mothers would.

"Well, I can wake up Zero and you and I could go get some stuff for firefly here" said Kham as he started to cradle the baby as she was falling asleep. "That aint her name yet, if Kate heard you calling her a name, she would be angry as hell." Kham just laughed, and woke Zero up. He groaned groggily, not wanting to get up. "Come on lazy ass, I and Jeremy are going to go look for some stuff for the baby here." "Whatever" said Zero as he took the baby. "Come on" said Kham as she grabbed two pistols from the dead men. She handed one to him as they walked out the door.

The sun was barley showing, and the clouds were that weird orange and purple color they were every morning. They just stood there for a moment, getting used to the crisp cold air. "It's getting close to winter" said Kham as she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I noticed" said Jeremy as one single snow flake drifted down to their location on the ground. They both watched it fall to the ground, and then melt to nothing.

They started walking in the way Jeremy and Zero had gone, passing the veterinary clinic. But before they got to the next building, they both froze, and turned. Coming from somewhere past their building, was a sound. But it wasn't the sound that attracted them; it was the smell that followed it. It was somewhat like the smell after a morning rain. Both of them started walking towards it, the thought of getting supplies for the baby completely gone.

They approached the parking structure, sniffing for the location of the smell. Kham was able to sniff it out first, and started walking up to the top of the structure, Jeremy following. They got to the top, seeing the view of the morning sun rise even better. But they weren't focused on that, because they both wanted to find the source of that sweet smell. They started seeing infected encircle them, blocking up the exit that would lead back down the structure and onto the road. But Jeremy and Kham were completely oblivious to them, as the sweet smell had completely taken over their brains.

Finally, behind a car, they found a female infected, an anthro wolf female infected. But they didn't care about that, the just wanted the smell. But that was the infected job, to lure. Once Jeremy and Kham were near enough, it cut the smell, snapping Jeremy and Kham from their trance. Jeremy shook his head violently, and then looked around. He didn't know how Kham and he had got here, but they were in danger, which was the only thing making itself sure to him at the moment.

Jeremy put his on Kham slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Kham snapped out of her trance, and was about to ask Jeremy where she was when she also looked around. "How many clips you got" asked Kham. "Just one, I didn't take any extra, just the one that is in the gun." Kham had three clips if you didn't count the one in her gun, so she handed one to him. He nodded his thanks, and stuck it in his pocket, ready to shoot the infected that just stood there.

It was like stirring up a bee hive, every infected charging into a dead on sprint right to them. Jeremy pulled his pistol up and fired a few rounds, all of them hitting there mark as the infected fell down. This had more than one effect, as the infected behind them tripped and gave Jeremy and Kham and extra few seconds from that side so they could focus on distorting the other sides. The infected that had lured them there was now gone, but Jeremy and Kham were too busy to notice.

Jeremy bent down and grabbed the door off a broken car, and used it as a riot shield, shooting his pistol through the window. When infected got near them, he would push them back, Kham covering his back. But there was a shit load of infected, and only a hand full of bullets. Jeremy and Kham fought valiantly, but were very quickly down to the last bullets that they had. One tackled Kham, and Jeremy dropped the riot shield to kick the infected off. But this allowed infected to come from behind, and started to try and rip into Jeremy as soon as he helped Kham.

They both thought that this was it, but then a explosion of rifle rounds filled the air, and in a matter of seconds the 40 or so infected were just smoking piles of guts on the floor. Jeremy and Kham looked to the ramp that led to the top level of the parking structure, seeing a black woman and about twelve or so men behind her, man and wolf. The only thing that made them look the same was that they all had on an abundance of yellow.

Kham new exactly who they were, as she and Tommy used to be a part of their group. She walked up to the lady, looking her in the eyes. Then the woman extended her hand, Kham gripping it firmly and shaking it. "Nice to see you again, Kham." "Likewise Marlene, likewise."

**I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all later.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guy I wont be able to write for about the next week or so got into some trouble and I need to take care of it. I hope that you can understand, peace.


	26. Memories

**A/N keep holding on when my brain is ticking like a bomb. What is up, im backish. I can still very well be put back on my punishment, but for the time I am ok and able to write. The issue concerned my grades, but everything is ok now, as I bumbed up like 4 class at least one grade level today, so yeah. Either way I hope you enjoy, and I will see you all tomorrow (hopefully)**

Jeremy walked in the room that he and Kate had slept in, with some clothes for Kate on his shoulder. He set the clothes down and knelt near Kate. "Kate, time to wake up" said Jeremy as he ran the back of his hand softly across her cheek to help wake her. She stirred, groaning sleepily. "Mmmmm… good morning Jeremy" she said as she rubbed her eyes. Jeremy laughed, since it was about mid afternoon at the moment. "Come on sleepy head, were leaving." "Leaving, why?" asked Kate confused as Jeremy handed her the clothes. "Were going somewhere safer, with the fireflies." Kate looked up at him, confused. "Why there, and what even led to that decision. Do we even know where they are?" "Yes, Kham and I went to get supplies for firefl… the baby and we ran into some fireflies. They got us out of a jam, and when Kham reunited with her friend she asked if we would like to join them." Kate didn't seem to hear a word Jeremy said, besides the part when he froze before he said 'the baby.' "You named her without me?" asked Kate, getting slightly angered. Jeremy threw his hands up, shaking his head quickly. "No, it's just that I kind of like the name, I didn't name her though, promise." Kate didn't look completely convinced, but let it go.

Jeremy turned around out of respect as she dressed. Once she was done, they walked out of the door. Inside the main room, Zero, Kham, Marlene and the baby. Kham was holding the baby, while Zero and Marlene were talking as they helped pack up all their supplies. "Oh look, Kate is finally up" said Kham with a chuckle as she handed the baby to Kate. "Firefly huh…" she said as she looked at the baby. Finally, she nodded, agreeing with the name. Both Zero and Jeremy gave a small fist pump of victory, before they all started to walk away from Salt Lake. The fireflies had a base up in Layton, but they didn't know the exact street name, just memory of where it is. Layton is where Jeremy used to live before all the shit hit the fan, but pushed the memories of what had conspired there out of his head.

They traveled through the main highway, one that Jeremy remembered perfectly from all the times he had went to go play baseball, or visit a friend and even go out to a restaurant. There were firefly outposts all throughout the high way, obviously wanting to keep it secure for their faction. There was also a big group of hunters in the area, and military would also come by from time to time, so it was obvious why they wanted some many defensive check points. The fireflies that were walking with them were talking to Marlene and the rest of the group, the only one who was hanging back and wasn't apart of the conversation was Jeremy. He was too occupied with all the memories, pushing the bad ones away and holding on to the good ones.

Soon, with the sun going down, they had reached the small hill that his exit was on, Jeremy worrying more and more that their base would be close to his house, though it already was. They walked down to the main road, gentile ST. it had the elementary school that his sister went to, but his school was on the other side, and was a long walk from here. They walked down the main road, but to Jeremy it was just a walk down memory lane rather than gentile ST.

Everything looked peaceful here, nothing seemed out of place and there were fireflies everywhere that were laughing and overall just enjoying themselves. Marlene went on to explain the layout that her group of fireflies had, but Jeremy wasn't paying attention. But he did here the part about one of the side roads being where there main base was, a cul-de-sac. When they turned down one of the main roads, he instantly knew the cul-de-sac Marlene was talking about. But just a few houses away from the cul-de-sac, was his house. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he could see the house clearly. It looked just the way he had left it, which was probably because Marlene said that they didn't raid some houses because they could here infected, and he had a pretty good idea who would be infected in his house.

He couldn't help himself, and pushed through everyone as he ran to his house, not stopping for the people who started to calm down. He heard footsteps on his tail, and turned to see Kate, Kham, and Marlene follow him, as Zero and the rest stayed behind. Jeremy ran up the house, going to push open the door. "STOP! There are infected in there!" Marlene yelled. But Jeremy didn't listen, and busted through his door. He ran into the living room that was also connected to the kitchen, and saw the rotting corpse of his mom with the knife still stabbed through her. He stood there, the tears flowing freely as he started at his dead mother.

The other three arrived; breathing heavily like they had ran a marathon. "What the hell Jeremy" said Kate angrily as he walked up to him, as he almost made her drop Firefly when he had pushed through everyone. But when he saw what Jeremy was looking at, the night when Jeremy told her how his parents died flashed in her head. This is exactly what Jeremy had described. She turned to him, shocked. She embraced him in a hug without saying anything, the tears still falling down Jeremy's cheeks. Kate explained what had happened to Marlene and Kham while still embraced with Jeremy, and they decided to leave to give Jeremy some time. So now just Jeremy and Kate stood alone in this house, the sounds of an angered infected coming from Jeremy's parent's bed room.

Jeremy turned and left Kate's embrace, walking down the stairs to where his room would be. Kate followed quietly, but staying close in case he needed her. They arrived at his room, exactly how he left it. His computer was on his bed, the blankets thrown off to the side of his bed and the rest of his room in one huge mess. Jeremy wanted to sleep in that bed again, in this room again, just once more. He needed to, he couldn't explain it, he just needed to do it. He told Kate, and she nodded, saying that she would join him after telling the others where they would be. When she came back, Jeremy had thrown the blankets back on his bed, and was lying down. Kate crawled into bed with him, snuggling up to his chest like she always did. Jeremy kissed her on the head, then went to sleep, not saying or doing anything else.

**I hope it was an ok chapter, I'll see you all later, PEACE**


	27. A night under the stars

**A/N we are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart. Sup guys, I know I have just been giving out excuses, and im sorry. But I hope you enjoy any way. And to saibot-vapor, Humphreys brother is actually going to be Zero, while derrick, Cleat, and John will take the place of salty mooch and shaky. And kates sister will be riley.**

**The next night, in Jeremy's front lawn.**

Jeremy and Kate were lying down on the grass in the front lawn; right under the two dying trees because of the cold that was starting to come in. the grass was freshly mowed, so the fireflies' obviously cared about keeping their stuff neat and clean. The moon was right above their heads, a full moon to be exact. The starts were also out, a lot actually. It was like a scene from a movie, the entire sky lighten up in a bright array of sparkling starts. It was a peaceful night, no noise and just a slight breeze waving the limbs and braches of the tree. It was really the perfect night to just sit back and relax, which was what just exactly what Jeremy and Kate were doing. Kate was snuggled up into his chest like always, Jeremy with his arms around her and they were both just watching the stars and enjoying each other's company. There was no need for any words between them; they were together and safe with their new addition to their small group, Firefly. Marlene adored Firefly, and had offered to take her to go play with the other new babies so Jeremy and Kate could spend the night together.

They had accepted the offer gratefully, and were now just cuddled up on the front lawn of Jeremy's old house, enjoying each other's company and watching the brightly lit sky. Kate was admiring the full moon, remembering all the times she had with her friends and family. And how it led to their 'transformation' and also how she had met Jeremy. He only met him about a month ago, and they were already deep in love and with the first anthro wolf baby that has probably ever been born. With all the emotions of happiness, because of Jeremy, and sadness because of her family, she felt she should let it all out to the moon, like she always used to do. So she took a deep breath, stared at the beautiful, illuminated moon in all of its glory, and started to let out a howl, just one soft, single note.

Jeremy was disturbed from the peace and quiet, but not in a bad way. The most beautiful noise he had ever heard was originating from right next to him. He looked over at Kate, her eyes now closed and her lips pursing to make the note that she was still holding. It was soft and soothing, and very relaxing. She changed the note to a lower one, opening her eyes and looking at Jeremy. Her amber eyes seemed to glow and shimmer, the stars reflecting beautifully off her eyes. She held the lower note, but not as long as the first. She managed a smile without breaking her song, and then closed her eyes and focused back on her howl.

Jeremy smiled as well, and laid his head back and listened to the beautiful sound. Her soft, yet strong voice filled the night, completely loosening up Jeremy and just making him relax, like he was falling into the song. He held Kate tighter as she continued her song, now changing notes more freely but still keeping it relaxing and calm. It was by far the most amazing thing he had ever heard, and he never wanted Kate to stop. And she wasn't planning on stopping any time soon, so Jeremy would get his wish. She poured her heart and soul into the howl, all her love for Jeremy, all the pain and grief for her family, and just making the best sound she could.

Jeremy seemed to know the meaning of her howl, all of it. He couldn't quiet explain it, but he knew it was there. All the emotion and passion, and in a way, he felt bad for her. She had been through a lot, from completely changing her body, to having her family die, just to have a completely new one half a month later. Tears started to swell up in his eyes, and a lump started to form in his throat. He didn't know why, but her song was nearing the end so maybe the reason why he felt so… different would come clear.

The second Kate had ended her song; she was instantly brought into a deep and passionate kiss full of love and compassion. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was kissing her, and just gave back the same amount of passion and love into the kiss as Jeremy did. They stayed like that, embraced in a deep kiss for more than a minute. When they broke away, Jeremy was still in tears. "Why are you crying" asked Kate, cocking her head to the side. "Because, you deserve better than me" said Jeremy as he stroked her cheek, looking deep into her beautiful amber eyes.

"Why, you haven't done anything wrong, all you have done is showed me love and care since they day I met you." "But what else Kate, what else. I blame myself for the death of your entire pack, if it wasn't for me wanting to go on the stupid fucking walk. And then I got us kicked out of Tommy's place, and I have barley even been able to take care of you. If Kham and Zero weren't here, we would both be dead. I'm no good for you Kate, you're an amazing, beautiful person, but I'm just an over confident cockyass kid."

"Don't say that, there isn't anyone I would rather be with. We all make mistakes Jeremy, no one is perfect. I love you more than life its self, you mean the world to me." "Really" asked Jeremy, still not convinced that he was good enough, or the right person for Kate. Kate giggled, licking the tears off of Jeremy's face. "Really" she said as she pulled back, flashing a smile at him to push her point home. Jeremy smiled back, and then locked them back into a passionate kiss, full of love and care like the last. Jeremy knew he was the luckiest person in the world to have Kate, and Kate thinking the same exact thing for Jeremy.

**I am not the best at these 'feelings' kind of chapter. I wanted this to be deep, but I just don't think this is could and I cant make it sound the way I want it to. This is as close as I have gotten, so I hope this at least somewhat made you a little teary eyed or happy or whatever, hope you enjoyed**


	28. Zeros past

**A/N sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree, travel the world, and the seven seas, everybody is looking for something! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, as we finally dive into the past of Zero and his father who is the leader of the hunters in Utah (which will be making their appearance know aging very shortly)****Also I feel I have to say this again even though I have said it so many times, thank you to everyone who has helped and just been along for the ride. Thanks to: Madghost, Saber commander, Hydro, Saibot-vapor, and Crystal, and loganwolf you guys and girls rock.**

Jeremy, Kate, Zero, Kham, and Marlene were sitting at a table eating breakfast while Firefly was still sleeping in Kate and Jeremy's room. They were all laughing and having a good time, telling funny stories and just overall enjoying themselves. They were probably the loudest table in the entire building, which was just one house that they had made into a huge kitchen. It was still rather early in the morning, but everyone wanted to help with the things that needed to be done, So Marlene was filling them in on their jobs when they just sort of broke into a friendly conversation. They were talking about anything that came to mind, like how Jeremy and Kate meet, or how they met Kham and Zero. Sure it brought up some bad memories to, But Jeremy, Kate, Kham and Zero have became somewhat of a family over the past week or so, so they handled those memories together.

But like all good things, they have to come to an end. But this was not the end they were expecting, and it all sent them on edge, especially Jeremy since any group he has ever been in has gotten killed, besides Tommy's group. A Firefly ran up to them, breathing heavily. Once he got his breath back, he said that the hunters had attacked the first checkpoint on the highway, and had burned all the Fireflies there and written on blood was 'I want Zero back.' This all made them look at him confused; except for Jeremy because I had somewhat of an idea about Zero's past. He looked shocked to know that his dad actually even remembered him, much less wanted him. But he had a pretty good idea of why he wanted him, and he didn't like that idea at all. He knew he owed them an explanation, so he took a deep breath, and started on his past, something that he didn't want to relive.

"My mom died giving birth to me 17 years ago, and my step-dad blamed me for it all. He beat me a lot, the only one I liked was my brother, who treated me with kindness. But the older I got, the more we grew apart, our close relationship turning into that of something you have with a friend, not a great one just one you say what's up to in the hall at school or something. So then it was like it was at the beginning, just getting beat and told off by my step-dad. The only friend besides my brother was this girl I met at school; she was one of the best people I ever met. But, a year later, she moved, so again it was just me all alone to deal with all the shit I had to put up with.

Once the infection started, me and my 'family' thought nothing of it, and just continued life like normal. But once we realized the severity of the outbreak, we started to bunker down, and go on scavenging runs to get supplies from time to time. But on a run gone wrong, my brother was killed, ripped open by the infected, a clicker to be exact. And just like he did with my mother, he blamed my brother's death on me, and became even meaner to me. He decided that he would leave me on one of our runs, apparently to toughen me up. I decided that I had enough by then, and left. After that I was on my own for a long time, messing around with any people I would see, but would never hurt or talk to them. Then one fateful day I had a run in with a anthro wolf infected. He didn't bite me, but something form of liquid from the infected got into one of my cuts. Over the period of two weeks, I became more and more like a wolf, and now hear I am."

The girls were crying, while Jeremy and the Firefly stood shocked. Jeremy knew a small bit about Zero's past, but he didn't expect it to be so extreme. They all felt really bad for him, and Kham, who was sitting next to him, wrapped him up in a hug. Marlene turned to the Firefly, and started to tell him some command, asking him to warn all of the Fireflies that they were going to be fighting a war soon, since she refused to give up Zero. Zero thanked her as the Firefly ran to do what he was told. Then everyone split up, all of them forgetting about the jobs that were assigned to them. Jeremy and Kate went back to their room to check on Firefly and take a small nap, while Kham and Zero went back to their room.

Zero was sad when reliving his past, but he felt better instantly. Because he knew that he had found a new family, one that cared for him. And that was all he wanted, and he knew that him, Kham, Kate and Jeremy were an inseparable force, and he would do anything for them, just like they would for him.

**Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the short chapter, got more fucking geography home work and I have to study for a test that I have to retake, even though I got a 79 on it she is still making me retake it because to her if anything lower than an 80 percent is a falling grade on a test uhggggggg. Anyway see ya later.**


	29. A transformation, again

**A/N trust me, there's no need to fear, everyone's here, waiting for you to finally be one of us. Sorry for the late update, I was arguing with my younger sister most of the day. God she is a total pain in the ass, it seems like most younger siblings are. anyway I was going to focus on fire fly, but I decided to do something… different? I hope you like this, this is when They are helping out the firefly's and Kate is keeping guard on one of the back checkpoints, where infected have been known to roam freely**

"Right there" said one of the Fireflies as he aimed his rifle at a stray, free wandering infected. He fired a few silenced rounds, but one of them hit the infected in the head. The bullet was to strong, and went through his head and hit an old car. And just by pure chance that the car was in working condition, it started sounding its alarm. "Really, dumbass, nice shot" said Kate angrily as she stepped out of the gate of the checkpoint, going towards the car to disable the alarm. "Be careful" yelled the Firefly from the checkpoint.** '**this guy is a real pain in the ass' thought Kate as she walked towards the car. Once she got there, she wasn't real sure on what to do, she just walked over here because the dumbass shot it, and now she felt like the dumbass because she didn't even know what to do. She opened the hood, and looking around for a battery. But then she heard the Firefly yell for her, and the small and barley audible 'puff' as his silenced gun started to shoot.

She turned, seeing a huge horde of infected, all running towards her. She reached for her gun, which she had leaned up against the side of the car. But when she was scared by the sudden arrival of the infected and accidently pushed the gun over. 'Shit' she thought as she reached even farther to get the gun. But in doing so, accidently hit the lever that was holding up the car hood. It closed on her hand, making her whine in pain. She got it off, and then was able to get the gun. But by this time, the infected were practically on top of her, and a few of them tackled her to the ground. At least the Firefly was a good shot, because most of them were dead by the time she fell to the road. She kicked the dead bodies of her, and started to shoot her silenced rifle as well, while crawling away from the infected on her ass.

With in a few seconds, the horde was nothing but bodies on the floor, decimated by their silenced by automatic rifles. The Firefly came running out of the checkpoint, running towards her while still keeping an eye out for any stragglers. "Are you alright" he asked as he knelt by her. "I think so, I don't think I was bit." The Firefly nodded, but stopped when he saw her leg. "What" she asked as she followed his gaze. The left leg of her jeans was covered in blood, and it the clothing was folded up, like something HAD bit it. Both her and the Firefly looked at each other, before she rolled up her pants leg. Sure enough, there was a bit mark on her leg, a bad one. The Firefly backed up fearfully, gripping his gun a little more tightly. She looked up at him, noticing how he was holding her gun. She put her hands up fearfully, tears coming freely down her cheeks.

Then she felt a weird pain in her stomach, and she clenched it tightly, groaning in pain. The Firefly aimed the gun at her, ready to shoot the second she turned. Then a bright, white light shined from Kate, a blinding white light. A 'whoosing' sound was heard, and the light slowly started to fade. The Firefly took his the corner of his arm away from his face, looking at Kate, shocked. He had excepted to see an infected, trying to kill him. Instead, he saw Kate, the only difference being, that she wasn't anthro.

She had passed out, and was in lying down under her jeans, her shirt just lying empty on the road. "Kate" he said quietly, walking towards her, still not 100 percent sure she was not infected, like she should be. He nudged her with his gun slightly, hearing her groan and turn over away from the Firefly. "Kate" he said a little louder, and nudging her slightly harder. "WHAT" she yelled in annoyance, looking up at the Firefly. Then she remembered all that happened, and went to look down at her leg. Her surprised scream pierced the late afternoon air.

30 min later

Kate was walking back to the base where Jeremy and everyone else would be, slightly limping on her bit leg. She couldn't believe that she was… normal. But at the same time, she felt so uncomfortable, so un normal. She had no idea how everyone would react, including Jeremy. She noticed some of the Fireflies that she had met give surprised gasps as she reached the main house that the Fireflies had turned into a big living quarters, like the other two neighboring houses. She walked up to the door, when she realized she had no way to open it. One of the shocked Fireflies came over and opened the door, Kate muttering a quick thank you. She felt so weird and naked, not having her cloths on and again being in a completely different body. She walked towards the room Jeremy and her shared, hearing the laughter of Jeremy, Kham, Zero, and the baby laughter of Firefly.

She reached the door, and knocked, more like slapped the door with her paw. She heard Kham say she got it, and get off the bed to get the door. Kham opened it and stepped through. She looked down, and screamed in shock. Kate heard the laughter stop as Jeremy and Zero got up to go see what was wrong. They too stood shocked at what they saw. Jeremy knelt down to her size, rubbing her cheek as she started to sob, she didn't know why though. "Kate, is that you?" She just nodded, and ran into Jeremy's chest, sobbing into his shoulder.

**Again sorry for the long wait, I had to get the computer from my sister and what not, who is always playing that stupid animal jam game. I can just picture half of her 'friends' on that game are 40 year old perverts. Either way see ya, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	30. Another update

**This is just an update about future things and I just wanted to say hi, so hey what is up… im failing English, pretty bad right? NO. The reason that im am failing, is so fucking stupid, I wanted to grab her head and just mash it through the dam wall. At the begging of the year, she wanted a 1 paragraph essay on how we thought this class would be. I and about half of the class hand wrote it, and she didn't accept it. She said that it needed to be typed. The next day, she says on quote "Typing is something that will be done rarely here, hand writing is the most important thing in this class, and almost all typed essay's and papers will get F's" and the past 4 weeks we have been focusing on hand writing. Finally she decided to put the FIRST assignment in the grade book, and it costded the most points and it was supposed to be typed. So now I am failing her class, stupid right? I hate my English teacher, old hag. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I will see you all later, I hope you enjoy. Also my next story's are going to be a high school one, another dead space one, and a non anthor one, and I will work on all of them at the same time. This means that I will post one chapter for each story each day, so it will work like this. High school will be today, dead space tomorrow, non anthro on firiday, and then it will restart all over again with The Two of Us on Saturday, hopefully I don't upset anyone like this, and I will make sure to make the chapters twice as long since it will be 4 days for each update on an individual story. Also, I love the feedback and reviews you guys make, and I just wanted to say to everyone that anyone can review on my story, even if you don't have an account. The reason on me saying this is because I want to connect with all yall and see what you all want me to do, so just give me you feed back and Ideas, if you did or didn't like the chapter, and all that other stuff.**

**The Two of Us= day 1**

**High school= Day 2**

**Dead space= day 3**

**Non anthro story that I don't have a name for= day 4. **

**See ya later guys, im going to make that first chapter for that high school story now, and I plan on making all chapters now at least 2 thousand words, as most I post are around 1 thousand to 1 thousand 5 hundred. **


	31. A deadly quest for normality

**A/N # that moment when you go to pick up your sister from school and you look sick, have way to baggy ripped sweatpants on, have an oversized shirt, and rapping Eminem because your listening to him through over head hearphones, so you look like a fag, and then you see your school bus come buy with everyone looking at you… yep, just happened****): any way I feel a little better now, so I guess that's good but I still don't want to go to school tomorrow so I am going to act like im still sick (: shhhhhhhhhh. I hope you enjoy, and I will see you all later.**

"I don't want to be like this" Kate wailed, Jeremy still holding on to her, with Kham and Zero still standing around them. "How did this even happen" asked Jeremy as he rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her. "I… I was bi-bit. I don't want to be like this, I want to be back to normal!" Kate continued to wail and scream, a crowd now forming around them. "Well if you got bit and you became like this, then just get re-bit" said Kham. Kate looked up at her, then face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that, I'm going to go back and get bit, I'll go back to normal" she said happily as she turned to run.

"NO!" screamed Jeremy, making her stop. "Kate, you became like this after you got bit, and that's a miracle. What if you became infected Kate, what if you just got lucky this time, what if next time you're not so lucky." "Jeremy, I didn't turn like everyone else. Maybe I'm immune, so if I get bit again, I'll be back to normal." "I don't want to take that risk Kate, I can't live without you, please don't do this. What's wrong with you being like this." Kate stared at him, shocked. "Everything" said Kate, starting to get a little angry.

"Firefly is like this, but I'm not, and that's a problem, she will think she is a freak or something. And I can't fight like this, or drive, or even hold Firefly. I need to be back to normal Jeremy, with everything that's happened, between us, having Firefly, the world we live in, I need to be like that." Jeremy shook his head; he refused to let Kate put her life in danger. "No Kate, you're talking about Firefly, and how this is for her benefit. How will this be for her benefit, when you dead." Kate was losing her patience, and started to scream.

"I'm not going to get infected! If anything, nothing will happen and I will stay like this… that is the worst case scenario. If I'm not immune, then why am I not infected, huh!" "You not immune god damit, because if is obviously effecting you, your changing bodies for Christ sake!" "But it's not fucking infecting me, I'm perfectly fucking normal!" Zero stepped in between them, trying to calm them down since they were both screaming at each other with full force.

"Woah… okay guys let's just calm down now." Jeremy pushed Zero out of the way, and walked closer to Kate. He kneeled down, his voice getting a little calmer, even though Kate looked like she wanted to rip of his face like she really was infected. "Kate, you're the most important thing in my life, I can't live without you, I mean that. Your everything to me, I don't care what you look like, I would always love you, and so would Firefly, and Kham, and Zero, and everyone else here. And Firefly wont be a freak, half the people here are anthro wolves, look around you. Kate please don't take this risk, my life would be empty without you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't with me, please don't do this."

She looked back at the door, which was still open from when she walked through it. She did a double take, trying to decide. But her mind was made up, she wasn't going to stay like this, she didn't want to get used to it again, she didn't want to live like this in general, she might have been born this way, but she didn't want to stay this way. She kissed Jeremy on the cheek, then ran from his grasp, out the door and heading to the check point where she got bit. Jeremy jumped up in a heartbeat and tried to keep up with her, as well as the huge group of people that were now following them, but it was futile.

She reached the checkpoint way before everyone else, and started screaming, trying to attract an infected individual. She saw one coming from farther down the road. She smiled, but then turned to see Jeremy come bursting through the checkpoint a pistol drawn and ready to shoot. She ran to the infected, trying to get to it before Jeremy shot it. She kicked her legs in high gear, just as Jeremy pulled the pistol down to eye level, ready to aim and fire. He saw the infected drop to its knees as Kate got closer to it, and his finger started to squeeze around the trigger.

Zero came up and slapped the gun down, the bullet hitting the road harmlessly. Jeremy looked at Zero shocked and angry, when he heard a scream. He looked as the infected ripped into the flesh in her arm, then she used her free arm and stabbed her claws through the infected head. She pulled away, and started to feel that weird feeling she felt in her stomach last time. She smiled, know that it was working, and she would be back to normal in any second now. She felt sleepily, and she barley saw the white light originate from her before she passed out cold.

Everyone started shocked as when the light disappeared, Kate was back to her anthro self. Jeremy ran towards her, tears raining down his cheek because he knew Kate wasn't infected. He bent down and hugged her still knocked out body, when he noticed something, something very disturbing.

**Hahahahaha you have to wait to next time ha ha ha aha aha aha aha aha aha ha. Go ahead, hate me, let your mind wonder with all the disturbing, deadly possibilities at what could be wrong with Kate. Let your mind search every possibility as you chew your nails waiting for the next update, hopping to see Kate alive and well. Just remember, I have been called an extremely disturbing author before, and for good reason, hahahahahahahahahahahahah. I hope this chapter makes you toss and turn tonight, lol.**


	32. Chapter 32

Won't be updating anything today guys, I just got back from the ER. I was helping my mom mow a lawn for the city, and all of the sudden a massive rain storm hit, so I went to go put my iPhone and headphones in the car. Went I went to walk away, it felt like there was a bush stuck to my shoe, so I slammed my foot down to try and get it off. In doing that, I accidentally stabbed a rake right through my foot, completely through. I have a cast and everything, it kind of sucks. I will update all three stories tomorrow for ya, so I'll see you soon.


	33. A long night

**A/N what is up guys, I will probably be writing all day today since I cant really do anything else because of my foot. I am also really tired, I have never had to use crutches before, and it is a little weird to get used to them, they hurt my armpits lol. Any way I hope you enjoy, and I will be filling in a chapter to every story today, because I literally can't do fucking anything, it hurts! I was supposed to go to a Greek festival today (I am half Greek) and now I can't, and I was really looking forward to some nice juicy lamb gyros): the only good thing that has come out of this, is getting my family to get stuff for me, hehehe. **

Jeremy noticed how Kate wasn't breathing, how he felt no pulse when he kissed her neck lovingly when he thought she was ok. The fear that riddled through him was indescribable, and it scared Jeremy half to death. He set Kate back on the ground, and started to perform CPR, he didn't know if it was the right thing to do in the situation, but he did it anyway. He pumped down with his hands on Kate's stomach, then put his mouth to hers and tried to give her air. He heard the group of people that was watching them come running over fearfully, all forming in a circle around Kate and Jeremy.

Kham moved people aside, kneeling down to Jeremy who was frantically working on Kate. She told him to stop, which made him look at her confused. "When I was bitten, and everyone in my pack, it took fairly quickly to become anthro, but it took almost a day for people to get… revived." "Revived" asked Jeremy, sharing the same confused look as everyone else in the group who heard what she said, besides a few wolves in the group. "Most of us, we stopped breathing and our heart stopped, like we were dead. A day later, we were fine, and just in different bodies. Kate is fine, this is normal, trust me. Sometimes it can be a little quicker, I was back up and kicking within a few hours after I got bit. But I promise, Kate is alright, Ok? "

Jeremy did a double take, looking at Kate lay seemingly lifeless on the ground, then back at Kham, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay" he said as he stood up, picking Kate up as well. "I'll carry her to my room and set her on the bed, alright." "That's fine" said Kham as she still held that reassuring smile. Jeremy felt better about the situation with Kham; she seemed so calm about it, that everyone else, even Jeremy, stopped fearing for Kate's well being, because Kham said that she was fine. Jeremy started to carry Kate back to their room in the house that was about a half a mile away, holding her in his arms.

The rest of the group followed, though some left half way through because they realized that the next guard shift was in place, and some of them were supposed to be guarding at a checkpoint. But Kham and Zero weren't one of them, so they stayed with him the entire time. Finally got back to the house, and into Jeremy's room. Firefly was sleeping in the crib; someone had the decency to put her in when they had left. He set Kate down, and put the covers over her.

Even though it was mid afternoon, Jeremy didn't feel like eating dinner, or staying up. He just wanted to sleep the time he couldn't have with Kate away, life seemed to be dull and gray without her, and he had no intention of living that dull and gray life. He wrapped her arms around the seemingly dead Kate, not enjoying how her body was cold, and lifeless. Still, he held her tightly and set his head on the pillow right besides her, Zero and Kham walking out of the room and locking the door, the rest of the group leaving and following them.

He couldn't fall asleep like normal, but it was even worse tonight. He trusted Kham, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that when he woke up tomorrow, Kate would still be like this, cold and dead. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about it, how he wouldn't be able to see Kate every day. Hold Kate every day, kiss Kate every day. Then he thought about Firefly, who would grow up without a mother. He couldn't imagine that, he grew up with both of his parents, for the most part. They got divorced when he was still young, but he still spent time with both of them regularly, or he used to at least.

He ran his hand through the soft golden fur on Kate's cheek, silently saying a prayer. He was never a religious person, but if there was really someone up their listening to him, he hoped that they answered his call. He kissed Kate's cold forehead one last time, then forced himself to go to sleep, and push any and all thoughts away. If there really was a big guy up there in the sky, or if he and Kate had any once of luck, when he woke up, Kate would be staring back at him with those beautiful amber eyes.

**A few hours later, around midnight.**

Jeremy woke up to the sound of Firefly, who was crying in the crib. He groaned, and got out of bed, but felt to see if he could feel a pulse on Kate first. He didn't feel anything, and she was still not breathing. It looked grim for Kate, and Jeremy had to fight to hold back his tears as he walked up to Firefly. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth in his arms little, but she still kept crying. He figured she was hungry, so he brought her out into the hall. He walked to the small mini cafeteria that was there, a little creped out by how dark the place was, and how it felt so deserted.

He walked to the back where the cooks were prepared food, and looked in the kitchen. They had a special fridge for all the baby food and formula, as Jeremy wasn't the only one with a little baby in the fireflies. He opened it up and grabbed a fresh bottle, and put it up to Firefly's mouth. She sucked on the nipple that was on the bottle fiercely, drinking the milk. Jeremy smiled and leaned up against the wall, letting Firefly finish the milk, which she did rather quickly.

Once the bottle was empty, Jeremy put the empty bottle near the sink for someone else to clean, because he was just to dam tired. He walked back to him room, Firefly falling back asleep in his arms. He walked in the room and closed the door, putting Firefly back in the crib. He then crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms back around Kate. He noticed that her body was warm and alive, and that she was breathing evenly, as if she had been sleeping the entire time. Jeremy smiled happily, and then closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly for once.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys, im going to now Wright the chapter for High school is a bitch, so I'll see you later.**


	34. Kham's past, and a birthday?

**A/N what is up guys, nudgebeast back with chapter 34, which will focus primarily on Kham, and a little on next chapter, which might be a big lemon, I'll let you guys vote since I haven't done one in a while. Anyway, I hope this chapter clears some stuff up for all of you guys, and I will see you in the next chapter, or in high school is a bitch if you are reading that. And I have decided that even 3 stories is a little much, so Unitology and the non anthro story will be worked on together after The Two of Us and High school is a bitch are complete. Anyway, enjoy the chapter like always, and remember to fav, follow, and review (:**

Jeremy was lying down in bed, stroking the cheek of the still sleeping Kate. She had been revived last night, and even woke up for a bit. But Jeremy convinced her to go back to sleep, and it was now early in the morning. Jeremy couldn't have been more happy that Kate was ok, he didn't know what he would have done with himself if Kate had succumbed to the darkness of death. Kate was one of the only few things left that lit up his life, and he didn't want to lose that.

As he continued to listen to her even and smooth breathing and stare at her beautiful golden fur, he heard a knock on the door. "It's me Kham, just wanting to check on Kate" came Kham through the other side of the door. "Come on in" he said happily, he just couldn't get that happy tone out of his voice once Kate was resurrected. She walked in, and saw Kate breathing like she had never even been bit, as if it had all been a dream for everyone.

"She's alive" said Kham happily as she sat on the end of the bed. "I know, she woke up last night" said Jeremy, still with that happy tone in his voice. "Told you, you should never doubt me" Kham said with a laugh, causing Jeremy to laugh to. He was to happy to not laugh, any joke would probably make him giggle at this point, he was just to dam happy that the light of his life, Kate, was ok and breathing.

"How did you know that she would be ok?" "I told you, I observed it with the rest of my pack members. At least, the first time we were all bitten. I didn't know exactly with Kate, since she was now bit a total of four times." "Why wasn't she turned to an infected, she was bit as an anthro wolf, but she became normal instead of one of them." "Well, I don't really know why Kate wasn't infected. The best conclusion I can come with is that she is immune like Ellie, but I don't think that is it because she was still being changed by the bite."

Jeremy nodded, just as confused as Kham was. "Why do you think you guys became anthro in the first place, not just turning to an infected" asked Jeremy. "I personally think it was because of then structure of the infection and our DNA and gene structure." Jeremy gave her a confused look; he was never one for science. "The virus is specifically made for infecting and then destroying the human system. But since we are not human when were bit, it effects the genes that make up our physical appearance and some of our biological genes. This makes us take the genetic makeup of a human, while still being… a wolf, if that makes sense. So the next time were bitten, the virus reacts how it normally does and infects us like a normal human."

Jeremy looked at her with a confused face, but Kham refused to explain it again so Jeremy was stuck to never know. "How did you know all this, about how the body reacts to different things and stuff like that." "Well… I was the healer in my old pack. I would take care of treating any injuries and diseases. So when this virus came up, I dove right into the study of how it reacted. And once I joined the fireflies back with Tommy, I was able to complete my research." Jeremy nodded, then asked if she would also be considered an alpha like Kate.

"I guess in a sense I was, but I didn't hunt or anything like that." "Did you have a… a mate when you were a wolf, if I'm not intruding that is." "You're not intruding, I don't mind. And yes and no, I was in love with someone, but it was never official. When my pack got re attacked, he told me to find someone else, for him, someone that would make me happy like he did. So that's just what I tried to do." Jeremy again nodded, now knowing Kham on a deeper level, which was a good thing since him, Kate, Kham, and Zero were now pretty much a family.

Kate then started to stir, and awoke to Jeremy and Kate. "What are you two talking about" she asked sleepily as she yawned and stretched. "Just about how wolves get infected and my past" said Kham casually. Kham hadn't told many her past, but when Jeremy and Zero were on a run while in Salt Lake City, Kate and Kham had talked about each other's past. Kate nodded, then laid her head back on the pillow, not falling asleep, just resting.

Then Kate thought of something out of the blue, about Jeremy. She remembered him talking about his birthday that was in a few weeks when they were on the highway back with the scavengers, and she suddenly had the urge to ask Jeremy when his birthday is. "It was a few days ago, why?" "A few days ago, how come we didn't celebrate it, and how come you didn't tell us" asked Kate. "It wasn't really important" answered Jeremy, since he hasn't really cared for birthdays and all that since the infection started.

"Well get out, me and Kham got to come up with presents for you. and make sure you tell everyone else its your birthday today, even though it was a few days ago." "Out of the room, wh…" he couldn't finish as Kate shoved him outside. Once he was gone, he turned back to Kham. "I have an idea" said Kate. "Well, lets hear it" urged Kham. "Remember that night at Tommy, with you, me and Jeremy?" Kham nodded, she rather enjoyed that night. "Well, since me and Jeremy have done nothing since the birth of Firefly, you want to… you know, do it again" Kate asked. Kham was shocked to say the least, but….

**Your choice on whether or not I should do it. A: next chapter is a lemon between Kham, Kate, and Jeremy. Option B: Kate says no. the reason I sort of want to do this is because I few like a lemon is a little over due, and I feel like doing one. But it is your decision, so see ya later and rember to vote.**


	35. Jeremy's gift

**A/N well, option A won by four, this includes PM as well. So I guess this chapter is going to be a huge fucking threesome, so I hope you enjoy that. I want to make this one of my better lemons, so sorry if it is not posted to later on tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you all in the next chapter (or my high school story, if you read that) **

**I have to put this every chapter… SEX SCENE AHEAD, DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE.**

Jeremy was getting dragged back to his room by Kate, who was pulling him by the arm. "Come on come on, you're going to love your gift" she said for the fiftieth time, not letting up on the pulling either. Kate was trying to go in a full sprint, but was slowed down by Jeremy who was slowly jogging behind her. He didn't really think a birthday was real important, especially in a time where birthday gifts should be the least of all their worries. "Kate, what is this gift of yours, I'm not big on surprises" said Jeremy as he continued to get dragged away.

"Stop your bitching, you're going to love it" she said for now the fifty first time, and putting emphasis on the word 'love'. Jeremy just nodded his head, and followed along with Kate, not really in a mood to not follow her. Besides, she seemed really excited about this gift, so he decided not to ruin it for her, and just let her give him her 'gift'. Jeremy was in the cafeteria house, so she had to drag him all the way out into the cul-de-sac and to the house where they lived. Once they were in the house, Kate picked up the pace; she must have really wanted to give him this gift.

Once they arrived at the door, Kate opened it and pushed him in. Kham was sitting on the bed, with a smile. He also noticed that Firefly was not in the crib, Marlene must have taken her. "What is this, and where is Firefly?" "Firefly is with Marlene, and 'we' are your gift." At least he knew where Firefly was, but what did they mean by 'we' are his gift. "What do you mean you're my gift" asked Jeremy, now looking back and forth at Kham and Kate. "Really, what do you think we mean" said Kham, getting of the bed and standing right next to Jeremy, just like Kate was.

"Wooo… hold on here, you mean like what we did at Tommy's" asked Jeremy, putting his hands up, since he wasn't completely sure about this. "Why" said Kham as she pressed her body against the left side of his body. "You don't want this" finished Kate, doing the same thing but on his right side. There heated breaths against his neck were starting to turn them on, and they started to moan just because they wanted to 'convince' him. 'Self control' thought Jeremy as he tried to push the girls back, trying to ignore them as much as possible, because he was close to breaking.

Kate and Kham whined as he backed up, and this almost made him want to just run back up to them. But he kept his self control, and started to try and make his way to the door, which they were now blocking. But Kate and Kham just had to turn around like they were sad and were going to walk out the door, and instead bend over and give him a perfect view of both of their perfect butts. 'God Dammit' thought Jeremy as he felt himself start to get 'hard', and he saw the girls both turn their heads and give a small little cheer that he was finally now coming to senses.

They now left the door, and again started to press their bodies up against Jeremy, as well as rubbing his chest and his 'area' with their hands. He started to moan when one hand of both girls paid extra close attention to his erection. They giggled, and Kate started to undo the belt on his pants while Kham put her hand inside the still trying to get undone pants and started rubbing him again, making him moan more heavily. "I think he is starting to open up" said Kate with a giggle as she finally got his pants down to his ankles.

Kate licked her lips, then got down on her knees, Kham removing her hand and doing the same. They used his legs to push him up against the bed, then started to take turns running there tongues up and down his length. He groaned again, feeling extreme pleasure from the two girls. They smiled up at him, and then continued. Kate decided to let Kham have him, and came up and sat on Jeremy's lap, while still giving Kham the room she needed pleasure him. She kissed him deeply, and Jeremy played with one of her beasts in the process, making her release a pleasured moan into his mouth.

Jeremy felt Kham now take his length into her mouth, and she started bobbing her head up and down his length. He groaned, doing the same as Kate did when they started kissing. They disconnected, and Jeremy's moans now reached the full volume. "Looks like you're doing a good job Kham" said Kate with a giggle, Kham doing the same but it was muffled because she was still busy with Jeremy. Jeremy noticed Kate start to get undressed, and when she was fully nude, he grabbed her ass and brought her body closer to his face.

He started to lick Kate; involuntary going with the same rhythm that Kham was doing on his hard on. Kate moaned instantly, drowning out Jeremy's groans of pleasure. He licked Kate fiercely, while he felt Kham start to speed up as he started to get closer and closer to his pleasure. (Pandora seems to know when ever I am writing a sex scene, as addicted by saving able came on. I'm pretty sure this happened a few lemons ago to, lol.) Jeremy took a small break from licking Kate, breathing heavily at first. "Kham, I'm getting close" was all he was able to say before Kate stuck herself back in his face.

He felt Kham kick it up to top notch, and she started pushing his hard on as deep down her throat as she could. He just couldn't keep licking Kate, both Kate and Kham gave the meanest blow jobs. Kate decided to wait, she would get her turn soon enough. Jeremy grabbed on to Kates thighs, not for a particular reason, just grabbing something to deal with the extreme amounts of pleasure that was surging through his body, and it was threatening to break in Kham's mouth. Finally, he broke, and his load exploded into Kham's mouth, his body shooting multiple barrages into Kham.

She ended up gagging, but still sucked and licked up all she could. It took Jeremy just a few seconds to recover, and then started to lick Kate again. This surprised her, and she screamed because of the surprise pleasure. Once Jeremy started to stick his tongue inside of her, she started to do a sort of grinding move on his face, trying to get Jeremy deeper and deeper inside of her. Kham had also recovered, and was now sitting on the bed besides them. Jeremy saw this, and decided to give Kham some pleasure as well; he felt he needed to give both of them the time of their lives.

He reached his left hand over, since she was on his left side, and brought his hands between her legs. He felt her jeans, but still rubbed her through them. She moaned, but stopped his hand to undo and take of her jeans and panties. He put his hand back once she was ready, and used his index finger to rub her clit. Now her was eating out Kate, and rubbing off Kham. Both girls were moaning heavily, and he could feel Kate start to get close because he had been working on her for a little longer. She started to tense up, and started to moan later. Jeremy was defiantly going to be hearing it today from the guys.

Kate gave on more pleasure filled wail, then her dam broke and her juices came rushing out, soaking Jeremy's face and tongue with her sweet liquid. She shivered with delight, her entire body shaking with her intense orgasm. Kate fell off Jeremy and to the right side of the bed, breathing heavily. Once Kate was off of him, he rolled over and stuck his face between Khams legs and started to lick her as well. Just like Kate, she moaned in extreme pleasure, and also tried to buck her hips up against him to get his tongue, trying to get him deeper.

Kham didn't take as much licking like Kate because he had also been rushing his finger in her pussy before he started eating Kham out. Kham was now screaming, almost reaching the same volume as Kate. She moaned his name multiple times, begging for more just like Kate had. He must have really had a talent if he caused them to scream and moan like this; then again they had a talent to, with those mouths of theirs. He noticed Kate had recovered now, and muffled Khams screams, making the room feel much quieter and deserted.

Kham was surprised, but welcomed Kate, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Kate had stuck her tongue down Khams mouth, increasing the overall pleasure. Then Kham tensed up, giving him the same sign as Kate had when she tensed up. He got ready to receive a wave of Kham's juices, her body also started to shiver. He knew what was coming when Kham released that extremely audible scream, even if she was still kissing Kate. A tsunami of Khams hot, sweet liquid came rushing out of her cavern, just like when Kate had came.

Kate decided to break the kiss, allowing the now heavy breathing Kham to catch her breath. Jeremy was also now very tired, and went back to his original spot on the bed, breathing heavily as well. But just because Jeremy was out of energy for the time being, that didn't mean that Kate still couldn't have fun. She again moved over Jeremy's hips. They smiled at each other, before Kate slowly moved her hips down, connecting them together. They both moaned in ecstasy and pleasure, then Kate began to ride him like she used to, grinding her hips in a very seductive way.

Jeremy put his hands on her sides and forced his tired body to push up into Kate at the same time Kate went to go down on him, making him go even deeper. Again they both squealed in pleasure, hitting an almost light speed level of fast with their rhythm. Kham, who was still recovering, could only stare at the couple in their arousing dance of love. She listened to their pleasured moans, which started to get her fired back up. And the more she saw them make love, the more she wanted Jeremy inside her as well. But she would get her turn; she just had to be patient.

Kate was slamming her hips as hard as possible down on Jeremy, who had gotten tired again and decided to just let Kate work her magic with him. He still had his hands on her hips however, and was using his hands to help her slam her down on him. He started to tense up, getting close to his breaking point, as well as Kate. When she started to tense up, she got tighter, and Jeremy groaned even more, and he couldn't help but throwing his head back and clench his eyes as he tried to deal with the extreme pleasure.

They came at the same time, and Kate seemed to do what was starting to become a pattern, and collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. Jeremy opened his eyes back up after he finished in Kate, and breathed heavily. But then he saw Kham on the side, starting at his dick with lustful eyes, and licking her lips as well. Since he had somewhat gotten his energy back from that last round with Kate, he got up on his knees and headed over to Kham. She opened up her legs, letting him have access to her instantly, which is just what he wanted.

He found her entrance and pushed in, both of them moaning as Jeremy moved through her tight walls. Once his full length was in, he pulled out, and then back in. he started out at a slower pace than normal, just trying to get his energy back so he could make the end of this 'session' go out with a bang. Kham wrapped her legs around her back, using them to help Jeremy give more power into his thrusts that continued to pound into her at a steady, very pleasuring rhythm. But Kham wanted him harder, and started to whine to show her impatience.

Jeremy laughed, then brought himself down to Kham and locked them in a passionate kiss while he picked up his pace, which caused Kham to let of pleasure filled moans back into his mouth. He was dominating her in both holes, pounding her pussy and taking over her mouth with her tongue. But she didn't mind one bit, she rather liked being dominated like this, feeling vulnerable in this kind of situation to someone she trusted. Kate still wanted some though, and came over and started to lick and suck on Khams neck, which made her muffled moans twice as loud.

They both started to get close, and Jeremy saved his last burst of energy to power into her at an almost unimaginable force, just like he used to do with Kate. Kham screamed and let herself go, and she came everywhere over his lower regions. Through pants, Jeremy was able to ask Kham a question. "You're not in heat a-are you Kham?" She couldn't speak, so she just nodded a no. Jeremy looked at Kate, and she nodded. Jeremy smiled and picked up his pace even more, which was thought unpossible at the moment.

Jeremy finally reached his climax, and filled Kham up just like he had Kate. They both moaned, Jeremy because of the pleasure of finishing and Kham with the feeling of the warm liquid moving through her body. Jeremy collapsed on top of Kham, and then moved to the side. He pulled himself out, and then Kate and Kham snuggled up to him like they had on the first night. Whenever Marlene came to bring Firefly, she better shield her eyes.

**GOD DAM! I honestly think I fucking out did myself with this lemon. This was not only my longest chapter for this story, it was also my longest lemon and longest chapter that I have ever written. Please leave your review on this chapter for how I did, because I honestly thought that this was my best work at a lemon. If you're wondering what the story's words count came to, not counting the 2 A/N's, here it is: 2,389. With the A/N it is 2,580. Hope you enjoyed !**


	36. war and recovery part 1

**A/N sorry guys, I was just to dam lazy. But before this starts, this is the beginning of part 1. I don't mean the beginning of the entire story, just part 1 of this war/ rescue of Zero. I hope you enjoy.**

Jeremy woke up, feeling cold on one side, and warm on the other side of his body. He looked over to the warm side, seeing Kham still fast asleep and cuddled up to his chest. He just laughed a little, and looked over to the other side where Kate should have been. Instead, there was a ripped up piece of lined paper with writing on it. He picked up the paper and brought it to his face, but he couldn't read since the sun still wasn't out. Jeremy sighed, knowing that because of this really late night, it should be snowing everyday soon.

He slowly and carefully broke away from Kham, and since it was extremely cold now, wrapped her up in as much blanket as possible without waking her or making her to hot. Then he walked over to the small dresser that was in the secluded corner near the crib, which Firefly still wasn't in, and put on some new boxers, jeans, and a shirt. He also grabbed his pistol holster and put in his USP.45, the one he has had since the small fight at Kate's pack, where they ended up battling, for the first time, anthro wolf infected, who were much stronger then there human counter-parts.

If you think about it, the anthro wolf is even stronger and faster than the average human survivor. It was no wonder that at the small little school house where they were teaching the kid fireflies for weapons and hand to hand training, it was a wolf who was usually teaching. Jeremy broke his train of thought and walked over to the light switch. He dimmed it on just enough to read what was on the lined piece of paper, without intruding with Kham's sleep, which she seemed to be really enjoying, all snuggled up to the blanket now and what not.

The note read 'Jeremy, I just went to get breakfast, I am starving. When you wake up you and Kham can join me. Also, I hope you enjoyed your 'gift' last night. Love you.' Jeremy walked back over to the dresser and put the small ripped piece of paper down. When he was back at the door, he dimmed the lights back to their original lighting setting, making the room mostly dark again. Then he walked out of the room and started to exit the house. But something was different; there was no sound, no people, just a pitch black house that should have been full of people.

He walked to the exit of the house, aiming to go the cafeteria house to see if he could find Kate there. But when he walked outside, he was met with two things, both head on. The first was the cold, it hit him like a train to the face, and he put on a short sleeved shirt. The second was the screaming, it was a scream someone gave while in danger, it was just raised voices. Still, it sounded like a fight was going to break out, and he could hear Kate being involved in this yelling, so he was going to go over there and stop this before it got out of hand and someone was hurt, especially Kate.

He ran down the street and turned right, to where the first of many checkpoints were. Nobody was watching the checkpoint, just too busy yelling and screaming at each other. He noticed there were two parties, one with the mass of the fireflies, and one with 3 other fireflies. He saw Kate with the bigger group, screaming and yelling like it concerned her life, or someone else's. He joined the bigger group and pushed through angry fireflies to get to the front where he now also noticed Marlene. Once he was at the front, He pulled Kate around so he could get her attention.

"What the hell is going on here" he screamed, since just talking wouldn't work with all this noise going around. "Zero went missing last night, and we found one dead firefly at his last know location, his room. There was a note on the man that told him to knock out Zero and take him to the 'Arch runners' base, whatever the hell that was. The note included five names, the ones who were supposed to carry out this mission. And besides the one who died and the one who probably is still moving Zero, these guys match the names."

Jeremy stood shocked, then walked up to the other three fireflies, insults and promises of ass kicking being thrown around him. He walked over to the nearest firefly, and without a second thought punched him square in the nose as hard as he could. The man just crumbled beneath his feet, falling down to the ground as if he just fell asleep at the spot. Then next man, who recovered from the initial shock of seeing his friend knocked out by a 15 year old, threw a roundhouse, down curving punch at him.

He slammed his shoulder into the armpit of the arm that was trying to punch him. Then he grabbed the arm that still had moment because it was heading downward, and grabbed it and used his momentum to flip the man over his body. He slammed down on the asphalt painfully hard, and then Jeremy raised his foot and shoe and slammed it down on the man's face. He was knocked out as well, and that only left the last firefly and Jeremy, the rest of the crowed behind him were now deathly silent. The man backed up fearfully, his hands up near his chest.

Jeremy ran towards him, the firefly turning and running as well. But Jeremy was able to catch up and tackled him to the ground. He slammed his head on the ground with his hand once, but not with a lot of strength and not enough to knock him out like his other accomplices. "Where the hell is my friend" was all he said; now having his hand around his neck. He wasn't completely choking him out; he gave him just enough pressure to hurt, but to allow him to talk as well. "The bridge… where it is broken apart… right under there" was all the man was able to wheeze out.

"You mean the main bridge, right?" "Yes, yes… I promise" said the man, chocking and still gasping for breath, grasping the hands that held his neck in a desperate yet futile attempt to get them off. "I appreciate your cooperation" said Jeremy mockingly, before slamming his head down as well, his hands now falling limp to his side. He stood up, and looked at the huge group that stared at him shocked. "I don't know what screaming accomplished, but that's all you had to do" said Jeremy, giving a mocking bow.

Marlene was the first to snap out of it, and then yelled in a commanding voice for everyone to get back to their jobs. But it was too late, and Jeremy was in the most danger. Thank god nothing hit him or nothing dangerous anyway. In just a second, the entire main gate under the checkpoint exploded, and the doors went flying into the back of the firefly crowd, trampling about five to ten of them, and sending anyone close flying backwards. Jeremy was one of them, but he didn't get that hurt, just a little scrape on his elbow.

Jeremy sat himself on his knee, trying to recover from the blast, his hears ringing and his eyes a little blurry. Once his vision cleared up, he looked back at the doors. He saw hunters, with auto fire rifles, free fire mounted RPG's, and mounted LMG's in their hand, having a mobile post so they could set the LMG where ever they needed to. They started firing into the main crowd, and it looked like the bodies were just volcanoes, shooting out blood in a huge geyser. Thankfully, he saw Kate and Marlene get to safety behind one of the houses.

Jeremy brought up his USP, and brought it to his face. He aimed and fired five rounds, seeing the hunters fall to the ground with bullets in their heads. And to his ultimate surprise, they stood back up, and continued to fire. He did the same thing with the same people, and only one of them didn't get back up. He stopped and looked at all the bullets that were piercing the hunter, and how many of them didn't even flinch. His gun fell to its side, and he looked fearfully at the approaching wall of hunters, who weren't really hunters at all.

The closer he looked at their faces; he noticed that they were defiantly not human. They looked like infected, but not in the normal way. It looked like they were made this way, and it was defiantly stomach wrenching to see them keep walking. He saw one of them chuck a molotov like a football quarter back, and burned three fireflies. They screamed in surprise and pain, flailing their arms helplessly, and were just charred corpses within a few seconds. It almost made him puke, as the smell of burned flesh hit him instantly because of the chill early morning wind.

He got up and ran in an arch, running away and then back to the fighting, but on the side with the houses and where Kate was. He crouched down behind and over turned car with Kate, who was firing an M4 at the infected/hunters. "What are they" asked Kate fearfully when she got back behind cover. "I don't know, but they don't die, and that's for sure" said Jeremy. They looked back at the house where they lived, and saw Kham come running out with a hunting rifle, a scope attached to the top. She saw Jeremy and Kate, and ran over to them.

She and Jeremy traded guns, since Kham said she had no idea to work that gun. Jeremy liked the scope though, and he noticed that It was also a pretty dam powerful rifle. He leaned out and set the scope on a hunter who was walking around and hip firing a LMG, not even setting it down, and ripping apart a helpless group of fireflies, kids for that matter. He took a deep breath and fired a round right at the hunters cranium. He fell to his knees, dropping his gun. This allowed the kids to run to safety, while Jeremy pulled the lever back, slipped in another bullet that Kham had handed him, and fired again.

The hunter now doubled over to the ground, lifeless and lying on top of his LMG. "That's what I'm talking about" said Kate, congratulating him on actually getting a kill. They started to notice that every house was burning down, and Kate, who at first didn't care, instantly got up and started to run towards the house where Marlene lived. It was almost completely burned down, and Kate had the intention to go in. Jeremy also burst from cover, bullets whizzing by his head as he grabbed Kate right before she practically committed suicide.

She struggled, and actually started to kick and punch Jeremy, trying to get inside the building. It fully burned down, the last support beam falling into the ragging flames. Jeremy pulled her up, tears now flowing down her face. "What the hell are you doing" Jeremy screamed as bullets almost ripped them to shreds. "Firefly was in Marlene's room for the night" said Kate, chocking up between her words. Jeremy stopped, and everything seemed to go 10 times slower for him. 'If Firefly was in that house…' his world shattered. Firefly was dead, and Kate was crying into her shoulder like everything she has ever known was gone.

**Well Firefly is dead, Zero is missing, and the fireflies are getting attacked by an unkown force, aint that something fun. Lol I will see you all later, Peace.**


	37. She shot me!

**A/N I decided to write again today, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy like always, this is part two of the next chapter. Also to Saber commander, I had the idea for the second part of this little battle since yesterday, so im not going to change it. But I will corporate some ideas from that PM into the story.**

Kate continued to struggle against Jeremy, crying Fireflies name and sobbing uncontrollably. Bullets were continuing to whizz by their head, but none of them luckily hit them. He knew that at least Kham was covering their back, but Jeremy and Kate were still out in the open. If there were any Fireflies left, they weren't fighting. They were all gone, either left or dead on the street, and most were dead. These hunters, whatever the hell they really were, were way too strong to fight. Jeremy would have left by now to, but Kate refused.

"Kate, lets go now. We going to die out here god damit!" yelled Jeremy, trying to pull Kate away from the burning house. She continued to struggle, waving her pistol in the air pulling the trigger involuntarily, since she had thrown the M4 down while running to the house. "Kate please" he pleaded, continuing to slowly win the fight, pulling her back to Kham and the car. "NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, still kicking and punching the air, but ultimately trying to hit Jeremy so she could go into the now completely demolished house.

"Kate, she's my daughter to, but she's gone. Your all I have, plea... AHHH!" Jeremy fell to the ground, a sharp burning pain in his left leg. He was shot, but it wasn't in the back of the leg like it should have been. He looked up at Kate, and saw her finger wrapped around the trigger, and the back of the gun shoot back as the clip was emptied. A small billow of smoke was coming from the gun, and Jeremy starred at her shocked. Kate had the same look, before she washed it away. She went to say something, but stopped herself, turned, and ran to the house, Jeremy still sitting there in pain and surprise.

He felt a hand grip the collar of his shirt, and saw Kham started dragging him to a more stable cover, one that was also closer to the house that Kate had ran in. She put him next to a small brick fence/mailbox and gave him the USP 45. She also gave him one clip, telling him to make it count. "I'm going to go get Kate, alright?" Jeremy nodded, and Kham ran into the house. Jeremy looked at his leg, bleeding profusely because of Kate's bullet. 'Did she really just shoot me' thought Jeremy, hissing at the sharp pain.

But a bullet hit the side of the brick, and Jeremy realized that there was still a horde of monster hunters walking towards him. He leaned from cover and tried to fire the USP.45, but he couldn't aim right. His vision was blurry; this bullet seemed to do a lot more damage than any other bullet wounds he has received. He kept firing at a steady past, trying to conserve the bullets but also trying to keep the hunters down.

That's when he heard a huge, almost deafening roar, and when he looked back at the hunters, he saw a huge infected individual, almost like a gorilla, but ten times bigger. The hunters turned, and then started to shoot the beast. But it just seemed to smile, and within ten seconds the at least hundred hunters lay dead on the floor. Then it looked at him, their eyes meeting. A chill went down his spine as he started at the huge infected, and then it charged to the mail box, carrying its self on its huge arms. Jeremy rolled out of the way at just the right time as where the infected stood was now just rubble.

"Oh shit" said Jeremy as he forced himself on his right foot and started to hop away. That's when Kham came out of the building, a limp and ashy Kate in her arms. She saw the trouble Jeremy was in, and turned and ran away. "STOP!" yelled Jeremy, but Kham continued to run, soon disappearing. Jeremy starred shocked at where Kham left, before he turned and fired his last four rounds in desperation at the huge, hulking infected in front of him. And just like with the hunters, it smiled evilly and deadly. "What the hell are you!" yelled Jeremy as he through his pistol at the infected.

This seemed to piss it off, and it again let of a roar, the ground feeling like a 10 magnitude earth quake. It picked Jeremy up in its huge hands, and started to squeeze. Jeremy screamed in pain as he felt his right arm, the one originally thought broken, finally break. But before it could do anymore, it fell to the ground and dropped Jeremy. He looked up to see one of the many vehicles that the Fireflies had, and saw Kham get out of a silver Honda. She helped Jeremy into the car, and started to pull away from the hulk right when he started to stand back up.

Kham braked, flew the steering wheel the other way, flipped the stick since it was a stick shift car, and was able to turn around in the car and speed away. The hulk screamed in rage, and started to run after it, trampling anything in its way. But Kham was surprisingly a good driver, and was able to get them away within a few seconds. Jeremy leaned back in the passenger seat, and looked at Kate who was thankfully breathing in the last seat. "Just knocked out, did she really shot you?" "Yeah, she really did, didn't she" said Jeremy.

He rolled up his pants leg and saw the bullet, with flesh blood still flowing like a river down his leg and into his shoe. He couldn't believe that she would actually shoot him, he would have never thought that Kate would ever do something like that, ever. And for some reason, he didn't really think that Kate would be all that sorry when she woke up, in fact, he thought that she would still be mad at him if anything.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I got a birthday party to go to, some little kid from one of my moms friends, I'm sure that's just going to be a god dam blast ): see ya later.**


	38. the end

**What is up guys, nudgebeast. Now you may be wondering, nudge, why does it say that this story is complete? Well, last chapter was the end of part 1, or, The Two of Us. In the next group of storys I right, there will be a story called: The Two of Us: Zero's rescue. But until then, this is the end of the two of us. You have all been a great help, each and every one of you, even if you just read the story. So I would like to say thank you to, well, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last installment. The reason I want to do this, is that I got permission from someone to use an idea for the non anthro story, (I just really didn't want one that focused on runt or in a sense mortal Kombat, but I will defiantly need help in this non anthro story so you can help me out there, you know who you are.) the idea came from the writer NFSlover, and with his permission (duh) I will be using that as the main base of that story. Like how Kate was shot with the heat inducing drug that led them to, you know. Anyway, I guess this wasn't really a chapter, since the last one shall be the final point. So again, I hoped you enjoyed the story up until the last chapter, and I will be making the sequel to this story soon, maybe in a few months. **


End file.
